Heart of the Moon
by Wolfcreations14
Summary: Follow the life of a sacred cat. See her go through challenges of love, fate, and battles. Follow her story has se changes the clans for both good and bad. And end up following her story even after death. Please read, its more interesting than it sounds. MY first story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (I do not own warriors)

"My brothers can be so irritating sometimes," Moonpaw told her friend, Dapplepaw. Moonpaw flicked her ear in annoyance. Even thinking about her brothers made her irritated. She and Dapplepaw padded back to the Thunderclan camp. "Hey Moonpaw, Dapplepaw, can you help me find some more cobwebs," Silvermist asked them. The medicine cat needed more after the battle Thunderclan had with Skyclan. "We just got back from a walk and we are tired," whined Dapplepaw. "Fine I will ask Thornpaw, Foxpaw, and Stripepaw," and with that, the medicine cat padded away. "There was a big log full of cobwebs just outside of camp mouse-brain," growled Moonpaw. "I know," purred Dapplepaw, "I was only acting because I am starving." The two she-cats raced to the fresh-kill pile. Dapplepaw picked a mouse, her favorite, and Moonpaw picked up a small mouse. Moonpaw padded around camp looking for a place to eat. She then heard yowling coming from the nursery. All the cats in the clearing looked towards the nursery. 'Great more selfish cats,' thought Moonpawas she remembered that Mintleaf was having kits. She never got along with the arrogant warrior. She looked up at the deputy sitting on a boulder. "How can Deepclaw love that mousebrained she-cat" she said to herself. Moonpaw gulped down her mouse and looked for her mentor, Goldencloud. She spotted her across the clearing sharing tongues with her mate, Owlface. Moonpaw padded up to the two cats. "Can we go train now Goldencloud," asked Moonpaw. They ignored her. Moonpaw hissed to get their attention. It worked. "What do you want," growled Owlface .His eyes, usually big, were narrowed down and glaring at her. Goldencloud whispered in his ear and he padded to the fresh-kill pile. "Let's go, the other mentors will meet us there soon," Goldencloud said and padded out of camp.

"Your training for today is finished, go catch two pieces of prey and meet me back here," said Goldencloud. Moonpaw was tired from learning battle moves all day. "Where do I go, you only taught me how to hunt yesterday at the old oak tree," said Moonpaw tilting her head. "The river isn't far from here, but remember not to cross it and stay out of trouble," said Goldencloud while laying down. Moonpaw padded towards the river and lifted her nose in the air. She didn't catch the scent of any prey and growled softly. Moonpaw came closer to the river that she can hear the water moving. "Hmm, I never actually saw the river," she said out loud. She poked her head out of some bushes and saw the sparkling water. She stared at it in amazement. Moonpaw hear tiny squeaks and saw a mouse. She crouched low on followed it to its nest. She ran into the small hole and instantly killed the mice inside. She carried them out of the hole. Moonpaw was then pouned on.

Please rate and review thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews**

**Phosphorescence**- thanks for the tips

**Guest**- Thank you. Yes I heard that cats starting with moon or sun are sacred

**Blue1272000- **thank you and thanks for the tips

On with the chapter

Moonpaw looked up at the cat who pinned her. She stared at two blue eyes. Moonpaw heard the cat snarling. She shook her head and saw the cat's face. It was a tom with pure white fur. Moonpaw pushed the tom away, stood up, and started snarling.

"Who are you," snarled Moonpaw. The tom ignored her question. "Well, a-are you mute or something," stuttered Moonpaw,"talk."

"I don't have to explain myself to a clanner," said the tom. Moonpaw scented that the tom was clearly a rogue. "Well whatever get off of Thunderclan territory," Moonpaw said.

"Your territory," questioned the tom. He looked across the river. Moonpaw stared at him in awe. He was around the same age as her and was already big. She shook her head. 'I can't be falling for a rogue,' she thought.

"My mistake, I was chasing a fish and ended up on this side of the river," said the tom. He sat down and swayed his tail on the floor. "I am Blizzard," he said.

"I'm Moonpaw from Thunderclan," she replied. She started feeling… happier. Blizzard perked his ears up and looked across the river. Moonpaw followed his gaze. She saw a pitch black she-cat padding to the edge of the river. Moonpaw growled slightly.

"Hey Shade," Blizzard said. Moonpaw looked at him, hoping they weren't mates. "Hello Blizzard, who is that clanner," said Shade. "Why do you care," Blizzard replied. "Because I'm your sister," said Shade. Moonpaw sighed, 'At least they aren't mates.'

"I better go," Blizzard said. "OK, um," Moonpaw said," can I see you again sometimes." Blizzard smiled," Sure, meet me here tomorrow." He leaped into the river and swam across. Moonpaw smiled, picked up her prey, and ran back to Goldencloud.

"Took you long enough," snorted Moonpaw's brother Thornpaw. She ignored him and padded back to camp. "You seem happy today," said Thornpaw's mentor, Adderfang. "Hey let her smile, it's not every day you see her happy," Dapplepaw said.

Moonpaw ran into camp and headed towards the nursery. She poked her head through and saw three tiny kits near Mintleaf. Moonpaw stepped in and sat next to the nest. "What's their name's," asked Moonpaw.

"This tom here is called Dustkit," Mintleaf said while flicking her tail to a dark grey kit with black speckles. "This she-kit is called Mosskit, she said. Mosskit was light brown with a white tortoiseshell pattern. "But I can't come up with a name to this she-kit," Mintleaf said poking the black and white kit. She was the only one quiet.

"What about Silentkit," Moonpaw suggested "That's perfect," Mintleaf said," Dustkit, Mosskit, and Silentkit."

Please rate and review. Next chapter I would put the characters


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: please please please leave a review. I need more so I can write more. Also, sorry for the short chapters. I'm going to test something right now to see if more than one page on Microsoft word fit in the thingy. Now for the allegiances.

**Thunderclan**

Leader: **Hailstar**- white fur with light blue eyes(she-cat)

Deputy: **Deepclaw**- Black and grey fur with amber eyes(tom)

Med-cat: **Silvermist**- silver fur with grey eyes(she-cat)

**Warriors**

**Fernclaw**- grey and white fur with dark green eyes(tom)

**Frosttooth**- white fur with dark grey patch on back and light grey (almost white) eyes(tom)

**Redflame**- amber brown fur with darker brown patches with amber eyes(she-cat)

**Adderfang**- brown fur with black muzzle and yellow eyes(tom)

**Ashfang**- ashy grey fur with black muzzle and tail tip with light grey eyes(tom)

**Whiteshadow**- white fur with black paws and green eyes(she-cat)

**Goldencloud**- golden brown fur with white paws and yellow golden eyes(she-cat)

**Owlface**- brown fur with big yellow eyes(tom)

**Lightbreeze**- white fur with bright yellow eyes and grey paws(she-cat)

**Whisperleaf**- dark grey fur with black patches and green eyes(she-cat)

**Silverlight**- silver fur with black patches and bright blue eyes(tom)

**Willowleaf**- brown fur with green eyes and dark brown muzzle, paws, and tail tip(she-cat)

**Whitefall**- white fur with light grey paws and amber eyes(she-cat)

**Hollyfire**- red brown fur with yellow eyes and darker red brown patches(she-cat)

**Morningshine**- light grey fur with brown patches and blue eyes(she-cat)

**Queens**

**Mintleaf**- brown fur with white patches and mint green eyes (kits with **Deepclaw**)

**Elders**

**Starsong**- tabby she-cat with silver muzzle and eyes

**Icenose**- black and white tom with icy blue eyes

**Dawnpetal**- pale ginger she-cat with with brown eyes

**Apprentices**

**Moonpaw**- light grey fur with dark grey tortoiseshell pattern with with blue-green eyes(she-cat)

**Stripepaw**- dark grey fur with black stripe on tail with light blue eyes(tom)

**Dapplepaw**- light brown fur with white tortoiseshell pattern and amber eyes(she-cat)

**Thornpaw**- dark brown fur with black streaks and bright yellow eyes(tom)

**Foxpaw**- russet(red brown) and white fur with longer ears and bushy tail with amber eyes

**Nightpaw**- black fur with dark grey patches and brown eyes(tom)

**Dawnpaw**- light brown fur with red brown patches and brown eyes(she-cat)

**Riverclan**

Leader:** Wetstar**- blue-grey fur with yellow eyes and dark grey patch on right flank(tom)

Deputy: **Riverfang**- light blue-grey fur with bright blue eyes and dark blue-grey muzzle(tom)

Med-cat:** Blueleaf**- dark brown fur with dark blue eyes(she-cat)

**Warriors**

**Pebblefur**- light grey fur with dark grey spots and light grey eyes(tom)

**Bluethorn**- blue-grey fur with dark brown muzzle, tail tip, and paws with brown eyes(tom)

**Volepelt**- brown fur with darker lighter brown belly and yellow eyes(tom)

**Littleflower**- light brown fur with light grey patches and violet eyes(she-cat)

**Stormstrike**- dark grey fur with black muzzle and paws with dark grey eyes(tom)

**Snowfoot**- light grey fur with one white paw and green eyes(she-cat)

**Silverpool**- silver fur with dark grey patch and blue eyes(she-cat)

**Frostheart**- dark grey fur with white chest fur and bright blue eyes(she-cat)

**Riverbloom**- light grey fur with blue-grey chest fur and orange eyes(she-cat)

**Driftstone**- light grey fur with dark grey patches and light grey eyes(tom)

**Doveflower**- light grey fur with black patch on side with green eyes(she-cat)

**Rivergrace**- blue-grey fur with dark grey paws and yellow eyes(she-cat)

**Reedfeather**- dark brown fur with light brown paws and muzzle with light grey eyes(tom)

**Rosestream**- red brown fur with dark grey paws and amber eyes(she-cat)

**Patchfrost**- light grey fur with white patches and icy blue eyes(tom)

**Queens**

**Scarletfur**- scarlet fur with dark brown paws (kits with Driftstone)

**Elders**

**Streamsilk**- silky white fur with light blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**None**

**Shadowclan**

Leader: **Spiderstar**- black fur with red brown belly and red orange eyes(she-cat)

Deputy: **Blackpatch**- dark grey fur with a black patch and yellow eyes(tom)

Med-cat:** Darkflower**- black fur with amber eyes(she-cat)

**Warriors**

**Fogheart**- foggy white dappled fur with light blue eyes(tom)

**Nightstorm**- black fur with stormy blue eyes(tom)

**Brightshadow**- white fur with black paws and tail tip with yellow eyes(she-cat)

**Scarnose**- dark grey fur with a scar on his nose and ight grey eyes(tom)

**Silverear**- black fur with silver ears and amber eyes(tom)

**Tornpelt**- ruffled dark brown fur with long scars all over and broken tail tip with dark grey eyes(tom)

**Reddust**- red brown fur with dark grey speckles and amber eyes(she-cat)

**Frostclaw**- black fur with white paws and yellow eyes(tom)

**Blackscar**- pitch black fur with long scar on right side and blue eyes(tom)

**Redcloud**- red brown fur with white paws and dark brown eyes(tom)

**Flamestripe**- dark brown fur with red brown stripe along spine and yellow eyes(tom)

**Dusksong**- ashy grey fur with black paws and muzzle with blue eyes(she-cat)

**Duskclaw**- grey fur with black paws and violet eyes(she-cat)

**Darkrain**- black fur with dark grey patches and dark blue eyes(tom)

**Tanglestrike**- dark brown tangled fur with light brown paws and grey eyes(tom)

**Queens**

**None**

**Apprentices**

**Blackpaw**- light grey fur with black whiskers and grey eyes(tom)

**Redpaw**- dark brown fur with red brown chest fur and brown eyes(she-cat)

**Blackpaw**- dark grey fur with a black stripe along spine and amber eyes(tom)

**Crescentpaw**- black fur and white fur shaped as a crescent of the moon and blue eyes

**Elders**

**Wolfleap**- grey ashy fur with white underbelly and long skinny legs with grey eyes(tom)

**Skyclan**

Leader: **Cloudstar**- white fluffy fur with light grey paws and green eyes(tom)

Deputy: **Ravenclaw**- black fur with a white stripe and violet blue eyes(tom)

Med-cat: **Whitecloud**- white fur with dark grey underbelly and amber eyes(she-cat)

**Warriors**

**Tallthorn**- dark brown fur with tall skinny legs and light brown paws with dark brown eyes(tom)

**Bounceclaw**- white fur with light grey speckles and dark grey paws with yellow eyes(she-cat)

**Robinpelt**- light brown fur with red brown underbelly and white tail tip with dark blue eyes(tom)

**Littlewing**- brown and white fur with a black stripe on muzzle and short legs with dark blue eyes(tom)

**Eagleclaw**- light brown fur with white underbelly and black stripe on tail with amber eyes(tom)

**Skytail- ** blue-grey fur with brown underbelly and dark grey stripe on tail with dark blue eyes(she-cat)

**Brightstreak**- ginger fur with a red brown streak and yellow eyes(she-cat)

**Snakestrike**- dark brown fur with light brown patches and small but quick feet with dark grey (almost black) eyes(tom)

**Owlflight**- dark brown fur with white tail tip and white flanks with yellow eyes(tom)

**Feathertail**- light grey fur with white and black pattern on tail with green eyes(she-cat)

**Talonclaw**- brown fur with black paws and blue eyes(tom)

**Skyfall**- light grey fur with one white paw and blue-grey paws and light grey eyes(she-cat)

**Ravensong**- dark grey fur with black muzzle and violet eyes(tom)

**Hawkgaze- **dark brown fur with light grey paws, muzzle, and tail tip with dark brown eyes(tom)

**Hailflight**- light grey fur with white paws and blue eyes(she-cat)

**Queens**

**Mistybreeze**- misty white fur with dark grey stripes and blue eyes(kits with **Hawkgaze**)

**Apprentices**

**Windpaw**- light grey fur with white paws and tail tip with green eyes(she-cat)

**Quickpaw**- light brown fur with white paws and amber eyes(she-cat)

**Elders**

**Whitemist**- light grey fur with white paws and white flanks with blue eyes(she-cat)

**Windclan**

Leader: **Featherstar**- dark grey fur with black patches and dark grey eyes(she-cat)

Deputy: **Swiftbreeze**- white fur with dark brown paws and green eyes(she-cat)

Med-cat:** Whitelight**- white fur with bright yellow eyes (she-cat)

**Warriors**

**Lightheart**- light brown fur with dark brown chest and amber eyes(she-cat)

**Dustclaw**- dusty grey fur with darker grey speckles and dark grey eyes(tom)

**Swiftwing**- light grey fur with dark grey under belly and white flanks with blue eyes(she-cat)

**Tumbleleaf**- dark brown fur with light brown paws and tail tip with dark grey eyes(tom)

**Wildheart**- messy grey fur with dark grey chest and orange eyes(she-cat)

**Mudstripe**- light brown fur with dark brown stripe along spine and light brown eyes(tom)

**Smokefur**- smoky grey fur with dark grey speckles and light grey eyes(tom)

**Silverflame**- silver fur with red brown tail tip and orange eyes(tom)

**Cloudstorm**- white fur with dark grey paws and yellow eyes(tom)

**Grasstail**- light brown fur with dark brown tail and grassy green eyes(she-cat)

**Fawnspots**- dark brown fur with white and light brown spots on back with light grey eyes(she-cat)

**Cloudwish**- white fur with silver paws, muzzle, tail tip, and chest with light grey eyes(she-cat)

**Swiftleaf**- light grey fur with brown eyes(she-cat)

**Rabbitfoot**- white fur with light grey tortoiseshell pattern small feet with grey eyes(tom)

**Softbark**- soft grey fur with dark brown eyes(she-cat)

**Queens**

**Iceflower**- white fur with amber eyes(she-cat)

**Apprentices**

**None**

**Starclan cats**

**Wolfstar(**thunderclan)- dark grey fur with light grey patches and bushy tail with orange eyes(tom)

**Darkstar**(shadowclan)- pitch black fur with dark grey eyes(she-cat)

**Falconstar**(skyclan)- brown fur with light grey flanks and dark brown eyes(tom)

**Swiftstar**(windclan)- light grey fur with white patches and light grey eyes(she-cat)

**Beestar**(riverclan)- dark grey fur with black stripes and yellow eyes(tom)

**Some rogues**

**Chestnut**-dark brown fur with black ear tufts and grey eyes(tom):leader of rogue pack

**Blizzard**-pure white fur and blue eyes(tom)

**Shade**- pitch black fur with dark grey underbelly and dark green eyes(she-cat):sister of** Blizzard**

**Twig**-dark brown fur with white ear tufts and yellow eyes(tom):brother of Chestnut

**Dark forest cats **

**Blackeclipse**-black fur with smokey grey muzzle, chest, paws, and underbelly with white on nose, toes, and tail with dark green eyes(she-cat)

**Hiddeneyes**- grey fur with grey-blue eyes(she-cat)

**Poisonfang**- grey fur with unusually long fang-like teeth and blue/purple eyes(tom)

**Fallenheart**- brown fur with dark grey muzzle, paws, and tail with grey stripes and amber eyes(she-cat)

**Badgerfang**- dark grey fur with light grey patches and long sharp fang-like teeth with long claws and silver eyes(tom)

**Blazefang**-dark ginger fur with emerald green eyes(tom)

**Tigerstripes**- dark ginger fur with unusual black stripes and yellow eyes(leader of dark forest cats)

**Scarfang**-dark brown with scar on left ear and green eyes(tom)

**Coldbreeze**- white fur with dark grey stripes and light blue eyes(tom)

**Sharpclaw**- light grey fur with amber eyes and long sharp claws with amber eyes(tom)

**Fishscale**- grey fur with dark grey and black ripples looking like scales and grey eyes(tom)

A/N: so this is all the characters I hope this uploads the way I want it to. If it uploads properly, I guarantee longer chapter please rate and review and maybe follow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: huh… two chapters in one day. Yep, I didn't want to leave you guys with just the allegiances so I'm writing another chapter. Like I said, I will now write longer chapters. That is all. (please leave a review)

ON WITH THE CHAPTER

"Moonpaw," called Deepclaw," you will be going to the gathering tonight, get something to eat and we will leave when I get everyone ready." Moonpaw sprinted towards the fresh-kill pile, gulped down a mouse, and ran to the entrance of camp where Hailstar was waiting.

Hailstar's white fur glimmered in the moonlight. Moonpaw looked at her light blue eyes. Hailstar was the second oldest of all the leaders and she only had four lives left.

"You excited Moonpaw," asked Hailstar. Moonpaw bowed her head," I am honored to go to the gathering." "Time to go Hailstar," said Deepclaw.

Moonpaw saw her, Deepclaw, Hailstar, Dapplepaw, Fernclaw, Frosttooth, Ashfang, and Hollyfire in the group. 'At least my brothers won't bother me thought Moonpaw.

They made it to Four Trees in only ten minutes. Thunderclan was the first clan there. Moonpaw sat down and closed her eyes. She saw an image of Blizzard smiling. Moonpaw opened her eyes and noticed Riverclan and Skyclan coming out into the clearing of Four Trees.

She saw Hailstar greet Skyclans leader, Cloudstar and Riverclans leader, Wetstar. She looked over at her clan-mates. Ashfang was padding up to Feathertail, a Skyclan warrior. Moonpaw saw Ashfang touch noses with Feathertail for a heartbeat.

Moonpaw growled lightly. 'He's breaking the warrior code,' she thought. She then remembered Blizzard and smiled. 'Well, maybe sometimes it's ok to break the code. 'She didn't notice herself purring until Dapplepaw stared her stocked. 'What are you looking at," she growled. Dapplepaw padded away Riverclan apprentices.

Moonpaw saw Featherstar lead her clan into Four Tree's and Spiderstar pad towards the other leaders. Featherstar was Windclan's leader. She was the youngest with six lives. Spiderstar was the second youngest and had three lives. Wetstar was the oldest and only had four lives. Cloudstar was middle aged one with five lives.

Moonpaw saw Spiderstars red orange eyes glare at her. Moonpaw padded away towards Dapplepaw. She sat down next to her and saw the leader starting the gathering.

"Riverclan is doing well this Greenleaf and Scarletfur moved to the nursery excpecting Driftstones kits," said Wetstar. Next was Hailstar. "Thunderclan is surviving this Greenleaf and have five new apprentices; Thornpaw, Foxpaw, Stripepaw, Moonpaw, and Dapplepaw."

Cloudstar walked up. "Skyclan is surviving, we chased off a fox, and have two new apprentices; Quickpaw and Windpaw," said Cloudstar. Spiderstar bumped past him. She focused her gaze on Moonpaw. Moonpaw had to stare back. "Shadowclan is doing fine and have three new warriors; Redspirit, Blackstripe, and Crescentmoon," she said still glaring at Moonpaw.

'Would you stop that,' Moonpaw thought. She was happy when Featherstar took Spiderstar's place. "Windclan is doing fine, even though we found a nest of rats, we are sure to get rid of it," she said quickly. Moonpaw noticed that all the leaders and deputies were staring at her. 'Why does everyone look at me,' she thought.

Moonpaw shook her head and ran after the Thunderclan group. The group ran back to camp. "Goodnight Hailstar, goodnight Deepclaw," said Moonpaw. She bowed her head and padded to the warrior den.

Moonpaw curled up in her nest. She closed her eyes and saw Blizzard smiling. She opened her eyes and looked around the den. She shrugged and went back to sleep. Moonpaw only dreamt about Blizzard that night.

Moonpaw and Goldencloud were training all day since dawn. "Good job Moonpaw," Goldencloud said. Moonpaw finally pinned down her mentor. "You can either go and hunt or go back to camp," Goldencloud said. "I will go hunt Goldencloud," Moonpaw said. "Alright, I will go to camp and talk to Hailstar about your final assessment," Goldencloud said padding away. Moonpaw was hoping that she will become a warrior by next moon. She had learned everything Goldencloud taught her.

"If all goes well," Goldencloud said over her shoulder," you can have your final assessment tomorrow." Moonpaw sighed and began to walk towards the river to meet Blizzard.

She walked out of the bushes and bounded to the river. Moonpaw took a drink of water and sat down waiting for Blizzard. She closed her eyes and got lost in thought. Moonpaw opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. They stared at each other for minutes.

"H-hi," she said. Blizzard smiled at her. "Come on I want to show something," he said. Moonpaw instantly stood up and followed him. "Have you been to the Moonstone yet," he asked," cause that's where I'm taking you.

Blizzard let her to a small hole. "She-cats first," he said flicking his tail down the hole. She smiled and walked down the hole. His fur was brushing against hers. Her heartbeat quickened.

They entered a tiny room with a stone in the middle. Blizzard sat next to the stone. "Now what," questioned Moonpaw. "Sit," he said patting the spot next to him with his tail. The stone started to light up.

Blizzard pressed his nose against the stone and closed his eyes. Moonpaw hesitated, but pressed her nose to the stone and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes and she was in a forest clearing. Moonpaw became nervous when she saw a cat coming towards her. "Hello there Moonpaw, finally decided to pay us a visit," the strange cat said. "Who are you, where am I, and who is us," Moonpaw growled. The cat walked up a fox-length away from her.

"I am Wolfstar, old leader of Thunderclan," Wolfstar said. "But your dead, you went to…," she didn't finish her sentence and knew where she was. "I'm in Starclan," she asked. He nodded and she lashed her tail. "Bring me back," she growled.

"Getting into trouble again Wolfstar," a voice said. Another cat padded into the clearing. The tom bowed his head to Moonpaw," hello there young apprentice, I am Beestar, old leader of Riverclan." His yellow eyes shined in the starry light.

"Why did you bring me here, I am not a medicine cat," Moonpaw said. "We know," another voice said. Moonpaw perked her ears up. She saw a pitch black she-cat with dark grey eyes pad out into the clearing.

"Darkstar," Moonpaw said softly. "Yes, I am Darkstar, I suppose I don't have to introduce myself," she smiled. "Well don't keep her waiting you two," Darkstar mewed behind her. Two cats padded out into the clearing.

One was a light grey she-cat with white patches and light grey eyes. "I am Swiftstar, old leader of Windclan," she mewed. Moonpaw looked at the tom, he was surprisingly young, probably younger than Featherstar.

"I'm Falconstar, old leader of Skyclan," he said. Moonpaw bowed her heads to the old leaders. "You are a very sacred cat young apprentice," Beestar mewed.

"Sacred," Moonpaw asked confused. "So sorry, you must leave now," said Wolfstar. The leaders bowed their heads and padded away towards the forest. Moonpaw opened her eyes and saw Blizzard next to her.

A/N: hooray for long chapters . Hope you guys like it. I will upload again in three days so keep an eye out. Also, I would appreciate if you rate and review and maybe even follow. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hooray for uploading. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please rate and review and thank you choppertime1 for following this story.**

**Rewiews**

**Drizzlespark(guest):she may or may not swim you have to find out. Thank you**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

Blizzard and Moonpaw padded back to the river. Moonpaw was still confused for what the old leaders said to her. "What did you tell your mentor so you to come here," asked Blizzard.

Moonpaw shook her head. "I said I would go hunting," she said. "Good because I caught two mice before you came, you can just take those," he said padding to the spot where he dug the mice.

"Here," he said handing her the mice. She picked up the mice and nodded her head as a thank you. "See you tomorrow Moonpaw," he said and leapt into the river. She smiled and padded back to Goldencloud.

"Finally decided to come here," said Foxpaw. His mentor, Redflame, growled at him and clawed his ear. Foxpaw grunted and padded to Thornpaw.

"We spoke to Hailstar and all of you can do your final assessment tomorrow at dawn," Redflame said. The apprenitces nodded and padded back to camp.

Moonpaw was in the front padding swiftly. "Hey wait up Moonpaw," Dapplepaw said running towards her. "Want to have a race back to camp," Dapplepaw asked.

"Sure, 3..2..1.. GO," Moonpaw yowled and sprinted back to camp. She ran as fast as a Windclan cat and made it to camp in a few strides. Moonpaw sat in the clearing of camp and set her mice down.

"You sure you're not a Windclan cat," joked Dapplepaw padding into camp. Moonpaw rolled her eyes, picked up the mice, and padded to the nursery. She poked her head in and saw Dustkit playing with Mosskit and Silentkit licking her paws.

Moonpaw put the mice next to Mintleaf and sat next to the nest. "Thank you Moonpaw," Mintleaf said. 'At least she isn't annoying anymore,' thought Moonpaw. She bowed her head and looked at Silentkit who was walking towards them.

"She is mute Moonpaw," Mintleaf said softly. Silentkit sat down and looked at Moonpaw. Moonpaw stared at her orange eyes.

She purred and pulled Silentkit closer with her tail. "It doesn't matter if she is mute, she will be the best warrior there is," Monpaw said while flicking her nose with her tail.

Silentkit let out a small sneeze and curled up next to Mintleaf. Dapplepaw poked her head into the nursery. "Moonpaw come here," she whispered. Monpaw sighed and padded out of the nursery.

"Hailstar is doing a meeting come on," Dapplepaw said leading Moonpaw towards the other cats. They sat down and looked up at Hailstar.

"We have two apprentices who are ready to receive their warrior name and serve and protect Thunderclan," yowled Hailstar. She leapt down in front of the two apprentices. "Do you two honor, respect, and trust in the warrior code and will defend your clan even at the cost of your life," Hailstar said.

"I do," two cats said in unison. Moonpaw raised her head and saw Dawnpaw and her brother, Nightpaw. Hailstar stood in front of Dawnpaw, "From now on, you will be known as Dawnfire, may Starclan lighten your way forever." Dawnfire licked her shoulder and sat next to her mentor.

Hailstar turned towards Nightpaw. "From now on, you will be known as Nightfur, may Starclan lighten your way forever,"

Hailstar said. Nightfur licked her shoulder and sat next to his mentor. "Dawnfire, Nightfur, Dawnfire, Nightfur," the clan cheered the new warrior names. Moonpaw padded up to Nightfur.

"Congratulations Nightfur," she said. He purred," thank you Moonpaw, I can't wait until you're a warrior." Moonpaw knew that he liked her. She watched him walk towards the entrance of camp for his vigil.

Moonpaw started padding to the apprentice den. She felt the strong breeze blow by, indicating that Leaf-fall was soon to come. She purred. Moonpaw enjoyed the wind, but she hated storms. She padded inside the den, curled up in her nest, and fell asleep.

...

"Your final test is to catch three pieces of prey," Deepclaw said. The apprentices were doing their final assessment since dawn. It was nearly mid-day. Moonpaw was exhausted but she knew she had to pass.

She padded towards the river and was shocked to see Blizzard there. Moonpaw shook her head. "Focus," she said to herself. She needed one more piece of prey.

Moonpaw lifted her nose and opened her mouth. She caught the scent of a vole. She looked around and saw it close to the water. Moonpaw sprinted towards it and pounced. The weight of her paws instantly killed it. She thanked Starclan and picked up her prey. Blizzard was padding towards her.

"As much as I want to be here I have to go, I am in the middle of my final assessment," she told him. He nodded," tomorrow then. "Yes, goodbye," she said and padded away.

She was the first to arrive with a squirrel, mouse, and vole. Moonpaw put her prey down into a small pile and layed down. "Impressive Moonpaw," Deepclaw told her. She flicked her tail and stared towards the river.

'How I wish Blizzard was here,' she thought. Moonpaw sighed and saw Foxpaw pad towards them. He set his prey down next to hers and sat next to Deepclaw. Moonpaw rolled her eyes,' he acts like he is better than anyone.'

Stripepaw, Thornpaw, and Dapplepaw walk to them and sat down. The five apprentices looked at Deepclaw. He nodded and padded back to camp. The apprentices followed him.

Moonpaw threw her prey onto the fresh-kill pile and picked up her squirrel and walked to Dapplepaw and Nightfur. "Hello Moonpaw," Dapplepaw said. Nightfur purred when Moonpaw sat next to him. She ignored him and ate her squirrel.

He continued purring and staring at her. "Would you stop that annoying purring," Moonpaw snapped. He smiled and padded away. "Moonpaw, Dapplepaw, get yourselves groomed for the warrior ceremony," said Thornpaw. His fur was groomed down and glimmered in the darkening sky.

Moonpaw stood up and started padding away. Dapplepaw stayed staring at Thornpaw. "Let's go D applepaw," Moonpaw said over her shoulder. Dapplepaw shook her head and followed Moonpaw.

The two apprentices were grooming themselves in the den. "You like him," Moonpaw said suddenly. "Who," Dapplepaw said. "Don't be a mouse-brain you know who I am talking about," Moonpaw laughed. Dapplepaw nodded shyly. 'How can anyone like my brother,' Moonpaw thought. She shrugged padded under high rock.

"Today, five apprentices will become warriors," Hailstar yowled. "Do all of you honor, respect, and trust in the warrior code and will defend your clan even at the cost of your life," Hailstar said staring down at the soon-to-be warriors.

'Not really,' Moonpaw thought. "I do," the five said in unison. Hailstar leapt down in front of Dapplepaw. "From now on you shall be known as Dappleheart, may Starclan lighten your way forever," Hailstar said.

Dappleheart licked her shoulder and sat next to Whiteshadow. Hailstar turned to Foxpaw, "from now on, you shall be known as Foxear, may Starclan lighten your way forever." Foxear licked her shoulder and sat next to Redflame. Next was Thornpaw. "From now on, you shall be known as Thornclaw, may Starclan lighten your way forever," Hailstar said. Thornclaw licked her shoulder and sat next to Aderfang. "From now on you shall be known as Stripetail, may Starclan lighten your way forever," Hailstar said to Stripetail. Stripetail licked her shoulder and sat next to Frosttooth.

Moonpaw stared into Hailstar's two light blue eyes. "From now on, you shall be known as Moonheart, may Starclan lighten your way forever," Hailstar said smiling. Moonheart licked her shoulder and sat next to Goldencloud. "Congratulations," whispered Goldencloud.

"Dappleheart, Foxear, Thornclaw, Stripetail, Moonheart," the clan cheered their names. Moonheart smiled and looked at the stars. 'I hope you're watching Sunflare,' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes in rememberance of her father, who died in a storm. Her mother, Leafshine, walked up to her and licked her between the ears.

Moonheart purred and walked towards the entrance of camp for her vigil. 'I will make you proud father,' she thought. Dappleheart sat next to her and smiled. "We did it," she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Double upload again. I was going to do something else but I guess I can't since it is updating. Grr. Whatever I like updating quickly. Please review and rate. I will like making you guys happy.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…**.**

"Moonheart, can I talk to you," Thornclaw said. Moonheart looked at him shocked. 'I never heard him talk to me normally, he always growls or is sarcastic,' she thought. She stood up and followed him out of camp.

They padded out into a small clearing. "Why are we out here," Moonheart said. He stared at her with his bright yellow eyes. "I think I like Dappleheart," he said.

"You think or you know," Moonheart said. "You know what I mean," Thornclaw growled softly. "Well truth is, she likes you to," Moonheart said smiling. He perked his ear's up. Moonheart purred, "Just say you want to talk to her, bring her here, and tell her."

"Ok, I will do that," he purred. "Good now let's go back to camp," she said padding away. Moonheart felt the strong breeze blow through her fur and she purred. "You aren't cold," Thornclaw said shivering.

"I like the wind, but I hate storms," Moonheart said hesitantly. "How come," Thronclaw questioned," you use to love storms before-" Moonheart cut him off," because dad died in a storm ok."

She hung her head and walked swiftly towards camp. "Hey I'm sorry I forgot," Thornclaw said catching up to her. They walk into camp and Thornclaw searched for Dappleheart. Moonheart shook her head from her thoughts.

"Good luck," she purred and padded to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a squirrel and sat down. Nightfur came and sat next to her, purring. Moonheart flattened her ears slightly and saw Thornclaw leave camp with Dappleheart.

She felt a wanting feeling. She shook her head,' am I really jealous.' Nightfur scooted closer to her and curled his tail around her. Moonheart glared at him and padded towards the nursery.

To her surprise, she saw Goldencloud laying in a nest licking her stomach. "You're having kits with Owlface," she asked. "Who else," Goldencloud laughed. Moonheart purred and saw Mintleaf sleeping with her three kits. "You will make a fine mother someday Moonheart," Goldencloud said.

Moonheart nodded and padded out of the nursery. She looked around the clearing. 'Nothing to do today,' she thought,' I can't meet Blizzard yet, I don't want to hunt.' She sighed and padded towards the elders den.

Starsong poked her head out and smiled at Moonheart. "What is it young warrior," she rasped. "I may be old, but can you tell me a story," Moonheart asked. "Anyone willing to hear a story is welcomed," Starsong said and sat up in her nest.

"Icenose, Dawnpetal, wake up," Starsong said. Dawnpetal lifted her head up lazily and Icenose perked his ears up. "Moonheart will like to hear a story," she said. "A warrior wanting to hear a story," Icenose said. He chuckled," never heard of such a thing." Moonheart smiled at Icenose.

"Ok what would you like to hear," Dawnpetal said. "Well first, how did you get yours names," Moonheart said. "I was named Starsong because of my silver muzzle and beautiful voice," Starsong smirked. "Well I will say the truth, I got my name for being the color of the rising sun," Dawnpetal said.

Moonheart looked at Icenose. "Come here and I will show you," he said."Moonheart padded towards him and sat in front of him. Icenose touched his nose to hers. It felt as cold as ice. Moonheart smiled," well that's a creative name."

Silvermist walked in with a mouthful of herbs. "Moonheart you have to leave now, your bothering the elders," Silvermist said. "I will be back sometime," Moonheart said. The elders nodded and she padded out. She looked up at the sky. It was almost mid-day. 'Time to meet Blizzard,' she thought excitedly.

She walked around searching for Deepclaw. He was sitting on High rock looking over the clan. "Deepclaw," Moonheart called," may I go for a walk." He nodded and bounded to the nursery. Moonheart sprinted out of camp to towards the river.

She purred when she saw Blizzard grooming his pelt. "Hello Blizzard," she said. His blue eyes stared at her. They stayed in silence for what seemed like moons. "Hello," he finally said breaking the silence," what's your new name."

"Moonheart," she told him. "Nice name," he smiled at her. She felt her fur get hot and her heart beat faster. "May I ask you something," he said. Moonheart nodded, her heart beating even faster.

"Well I," he got cut off when they heard cats screeching and snarling. They looked across and saw a big dark brown tom with black ear tufts and grey eyes chasing a smaller blue-grey tom. The blue-grey tom was badly injured and covered in blood.

Moonheart also saw three other cats running close behind. The dark brown tom pinned the blue-grey tom to the floor. Moonheart heard him snarling and saying," never mess with my pack again or your precious clan will pay the price." The dark brown tom bit down on the blue-grey toms' neck. The other toms were smirking and grinning evilly.

Moonheart stared wide-eyed at the limp tom. The toms spat at the body and padded away, not noticing Moonheart of Blizzard. "Not again," Blizzard sighed. "You know them," Moonheart said shocked.

"The big brown one is Chestnut, leader of the rogue pack, the other ones were Twig, Night, and Claw.," Blizzard said and swam across the river. He dragged the body across and near the shore. Moonheart dove inside and helped him pull the body onto shore. Under all the blood, Moonheart knew who the cat was. "Wetstar," she gasped. Blizzard and Moonheart dragged Wetstar back to Thunderclan camp.

….

Moonheart and Blizzard were almost at the camp. "I don't think it's a smart idea to enter Thunderclan camp," Moonheart said concern. "I'll be fine and if they want me to leave right away I would," he answered back irritated. They entered camp and dragged Wetstar to Silvermist.

Silvermist looked at Wetstars limp body. "What happened," she asked putting poultices and cobwebs on Wetstars wounds. "Rogue attack," Moonheart replied. "Then how come you don't have any wounds and why is he here," Silvermist said glaring at Blizzard. "I wasn't in the attack and he helped me drag him here," Moonheart said trying to hide her anger.

"Fine, tell Hailstar to send a patrol to Riverclan," Silvermist said. When they walked out, nearly all the cats were there. "Wetstar lost a life," Hailstar said. Moonheart nodded and sat down exhausted.

Hailstar turned towards Deepclaw," I need you to go and tell the Riverclan deputy and leave before they think we did it." Deepclaw nodded and walked out of camp with a couple of warriors.

"Who is this trespasser," Foxear growled at Blizzard. He crouched down like he was about to pounce. "I am Blizzard, member of the rogue pack, but I didn't participate in the attack," Blizzard said calmly. Hailstar nodded and Foxear walked away muttering under his breath.

"I will escort him out of our territory," Moonheart said standing up. Hailstar nodded and called for a clan meeting. Blizzard and Moonheart were walking towards the camp entrance. Foxear was glaring at Blizzard. Blizzard stared back at him and smirked. "Blizzard let's go," Moonheart said. Blizzard flicked his ear and walked out of camp with Moonheart.

"Thanks for your help," Moonheart said wanting to start a conversation. "Ya well I kind of felt like I needed to, since it was my rogue pack," he answered back," and your brother seems like a nice cat." He smirked and Moonheart laughed at his sarcasm. "So, um, what were you going to ask or tell me," she said. He smiled and looked at her. "I'll tell you at the river," he said. Moonheart nodded and stopped.

She heard purring and laughing. "Follow me," she said to Blizzard while climbing a nearby tree. Moonheart looked at a small clearing and saw Dappleheart and Thornclaw playing like kits. She smiled. Then, she felt that wanting feeling again. She looked at Blizzard, who sat next to her.

Moonheart looked back at the two cats and saw Thornclaw pin Dappleheart. Thornclaw started nuzzling her. Moonheart felt tear's forming in her eyes and blinked them away. She stared at the forest floor and shut her eyes.

'Soon you will find love,' a voice said. Moonheart lifted her head and looked around. The voice sounded familiar to her. She looked up at the starry night sky and saw a star shining brighter than the rest. 'Dad,' she thought. She felt the strong breeze go through her fur and she smiled.

'I will always be here for you,' the voice said. She nodded and nudged Blizzard. Blizzard shook his head and looked at her. "Come on," Moonheart said softly. Blizzard nodded and leapt down from the tree. Moonheart felt the wind blow harder when she stared walking towards the river.

They made it to the river in four minutes. "I guess I will see you tomorrow," Moonheart said. Blizzard nodded and Moonheart started padding back to camp. "W-wait," he said. Moonheart turned around and Blizzard walked towards her.

He was close to her ear and whispered," I love you." Moonheart smiled and nuzzled him. "I love you to," she whispered back. "See you tomorrow, same time," he purred. "Of course," she said.

Moonheart started padding back to camp. She was pinned down and looked at two light blue eyes. "Traitor," the cat said. Moonheart pushed the cat off and saw that it was Foxear. "Wait till the clan hears this," he smirked. "I like to see you try and tell someone fox-dung," Moonheart growled. She hoped she could convince him not to tell. He unsheathed his claws and raced towards her.

**AHAH cliffie(I think). Haha anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I may or may not upload tomorrow, idk. Please rate, review and follow. The more action parts are coming up so keep an eye out. Thank you**

**~Wolfcreations**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry about slow updates, been busy with school. Please please please review. Thank you. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…**..**

Foxear ran towards Moonheart. Moonheart leapt up into a tree and sat down on a branch. Foxear growled and looked up at her. "Traitor," he repeated. "How," Moonheart asked. "You're mates with a cat outside of clan," he growled.

"We aren't mates," she growled back. "Yet," he said. He leapt up attempting to catch her. He was then pushed aside and pinned down. Mooneart looked at him and saw his amber eyes glaring at her.

"Thank you Stripetail," she said. Stripetail, who was pinning Foxear, growled at him. "You don't attack clan members and don't ever talk about her like that," he growled. "Why shouldn't I," Foxear said pushing him off. "If you tell about her and that tom, then I will tell Hailstar about you cheating on your assessment," Stripetail growled.

Foxear perked his ears up. "How did you know," he asked. "I was watching you, nobody hunts near Shadowclan territory," Stripetail said with a smirk. Foxear grunted and padded away. "I will take that as a yes then," Stripetail said licking his paws. "You should head back to camp Moonheart," he said flicking is tail.

She nodded and sprinted into camp. She ran right into Nightfur. Moonheart stood up and shook out her fur. "Sorry Nightfur, I wasn't looking," she apologized. "No worries my love," he purred. Moonheart rolled her eyes.

'Cant he take a hint,' she thought and padded to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a vole and walked towards Thornclaw and Dappleheart. They were sharing a squirrel and purring. "Hello Dappleheart, hello Thornclaw," Moonheart said politely.

Dappleheart looked at her shocked," you're in a happy mood." Moonheart nodded and began to eat her vole. Thornclaw whispered in Dappleheart's ear, nuzzled her, and padded away. Dappleheart purred and watched him walk away.

"You two look cute together," Moonheart admitted. "Ya well, we need to find you a mate," Dappleheart said with a smirk. "Me," Moonheart questioned. Dappleheart nodded," ya, what about Nightfur."

Moonheart rolled her eyes," like I would fall for that mouse-brain." "Aww don't be so mean, he really likes you," Dappleheart said. "Geesh, I didn't know," Moonheart said sarcastically. Dappleheart laughed, "Come on, there has to be at least one tom you like."

'There is,' Moonheart thought. "No I don't like anybody," Moonheart lied. "Whatever, let's go to sleep," Dappleheart said giving up. "Alright," Moonheart said smiling. They padded to their nests and fell asleep.

Moonheart opened her eyes and found herself in the clearing again. She looked around and saw the old leader's sitting next to her. Moonheart jumped up and growled," Don't scare me like that." The old leaders chuckled. "Someone wants to see you," Falconstar said.

"Hello there my love," Blizzard said behind her. Moonheart jumped," what are you doing here." He came up and nuzzled her. Moonheart purred and looked at the leaders. They were smiling and whispering to each other.

"I thought it was against the warrior code to love someone outside of your clan," Moonheart said. "Well we made an exception for this relationship,"answered Wolfstar. His orange eyes relaxed and calm

"Don't ask why," Swiftstar said. Moonheart nodded and purred when Blizzard sat next to her. He licked her cheek and nuzzled her. "Will you be my mate," he whispered in her ear. Moonheart looked at him, shocked for what he said. Moonheart smiled and nodded. He purred and licked her ear.

"Does Silvermist know about us," Moonheart asked the leaders. Falconstar nodded, "She also knows the reason we allow it to happen." "We also appreciate what you did with Wetstar," said Beestar, "he would have lost another life if he stayed out there with those wounds." Moonheart nodded. "I have to go Moonheart, Flower is having her kits," Blizzard said. She nuzzled him and purred a goodbye. He walked into the forest and disappeared.

"So this rogue pack, what does it want with the clans," Moonheart asked. "Chestnut, the leader of the rogue pack, wants revenge on Hailstar," Darkstar said. "Why Hailstar," Moonheart asked concerned about her leader. "Because she abandoned him at birth, Hailstar is his mother," Darkstar said.

'What,' Moonheart thought, 'she had kits.' "In many moons to come, there will be a battle between the clans and the rogue pack," Swiftstar said. "Beware, they are weak fighters, but they overpower in numbers," Beestar said. "Most of the cats in the rogue pack want to leave it," Darkstar said," but with the reputation Chsetnut is giving to the clans, they won't be accepted."

"You must leave now, you are on dawn patrol," Falconstar said. Moonheart nodded, layed down, and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes heartbeats later and watched Deepclaw walk inside the den. "You're on dawn patrol," he said.

…..

The cats in the dawn patrol were Redflame, Dappleheart, Sripetail and Frottooth. Moonheart was leading them towards their final border, the Riverclan broder. They walked along the border and froze when they heard yowling and snarling. "Over there," Frosttooth said pointing his tail across the river.

Moonheart saw eight cats chasing a big fox. The fox was badly injured and covered in blood. Moonheart only figured out Twig, Night, Claw, Blizzard, and Shade. The other three were unfamiliar. The fox ran to the edge of the river and turned to face the cats.

"Should we help," Dappleheart asked. "No," Stripetail said. Moonheart saw the fox claw at Blizzard's cheek. She held back a growl when she saw his cheek fur instantly became red with blood. The eight cats pounced on the fox, each biting and scratching it.

Moonheart blocked out the noises coming from the fox. She looked up and saw the fox go limp. The cats spat at the body and walked away. Moonheart stared at the fox's dead body on the floor. She flattened her ears and walked away. "Let's go," she said to the patrol with a flick of her tail.

The patrol padded into camp and something ran into her leg. Moonheart looked down and saw a moss ball near her paw. She looked around and saw Silentkit running up to her. She purred and rolled the ball towards her.

"Where are Dustkit and Mosskit," she asked. Silentkit looked down and flicked her tail over to the playing kits. "They won't let you play," Moonheart asked. Silentkit nodded and drooped her ears. "Are they making fun of you," she asked. Silentkit nodded again and looked up at her.

Moonheart picked her up by her scruff and walked over to the playing kits. "Why you bringing that mouse-brain over here," Dustkit said. Moonheart put Silentkit down next to her. "She isn't a mouse brain," she said trying to hide her anger. "Well she can't speak, so that must mean she is to mousebrained to do it," Mosskit said next to her brother.

"She is mute, which means she can't speak even if she wanted to," Moonheart growled at the kits. Silentkit looked up at Moonheart and smiled. "Sorry Silentkit," Dustkit muttered. "Louder," Moonheart growled. "SORRY SILENTKIT," Dustkit repeated louder. "Better," Moonheart purred," now go to the nursery Mintleaf is waiting at the entrance."

Mintleaf sat at the entrance, smiling and purring. Silenkit pressed against Moonheart and looked up at her. 'If she could purr, she would,' Moonheart thought and purred at Silentkit. She walked her over to the nursery. "You will make and excellent mother Moonheart," Mintleaf said with a wink.

Moonheart was about to answer when Goldencloud yowled at her," go get Silvermist hurry." Moonheart looked at the queen and knew what was happening. She ran towards the med-cat den and woke up Silvermist. "Silvermist, Goldencloud is having her kits," she said.

Silvermist sprinted out of the den and raced towards the nursery. Moonheart saw the other warriors surrounding the nursery. Owlface walked inside and Moonheart let out a purr. 'Wonder what it's like to have kits,' she thought to herself.

"Moonheart, let's go hunting," Stripetail said padding up to her. She nodded and followed him out of camp. "Do you think Foxear will tell about me and Blizzard,' she asked him. He smirked, "I am pretty sure I scared him enough."

Moonheart nodded and opened her mouth. She froze and looked around warily. "Fox," Stripetail asked. Moonheart shook her head. Three Skyclan warriors leapt out of the trees above and landed on both Moonheart and Stripetail. Moonheart growled at the cat pinning her. He was smaller but heavier. The tom sunk his claws in her shoulders.

Moonheart cried out in pain and saw Stripetail receiving the same tried getting up, but every time she moved, the toms' claws would go deeper into her shoulder. "You Thunderclan cats are weak," the tom said. Suddenly, a white cat pounced on the tom and started clawing at his belly.

Moonheart stood up and saw that it was Blizzard who saved her. She turned her head and saw Shade knock out the cat pinning Stripetail. The remaining cat started running away. Shade climbed up the tree and leapt from tree to tree reaching the fleeing cat. She unsheathed her claws and landed on top of the cat.

Moonheart saw the cat squirm under Shade and running away. "Retreat," the tom who pinned her yowled. Moonheart smirked and saw the cats run back to their territories. Blizzard helped Stripetail stand up and walked over to her.

…

**A/N: Again sorry about the wait, I been really busy in school. Please rate, review, follow, and tell you friends to read this story. Pwease. Thank you. Next chapter probably tomorrow or in two days. Peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for the lack of updates lately. I have been helping out my family with stuff. Can we please get at least ten reviews? Thank you and please keep reading. I will try to upload daily. ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…**.**

Shade stared in the direction that the Skyclan cats ran to. Blizzard came up to Moonheart and started to lick her wounds. He nuzzled her and purred, "Nobody will hurt you when I am here."

She purred and looked over her shoulder at Stripetail. "We should head back to camp," Moonheart said noticing his hurt expression. '_Why is he upset? Is he… jealous_,' Moonheart thought while watching him pad towards camp.

"I will see you tomorrow ok," she told Blizzard. He nodded and walked away with Shade. Moonheart ran to catch up with Stripetail. "Why are you upset," she asked worriedly. "It's nothing Moonheart, just leave me alone," he growled and ran off. Moonheart looked the direction he ran off to, shocked at his anger.

She shook out her fur and chased after him. Moonheart ran into camp and padded to the fresh-kill pile. Moonheart gulped down a mouse and looked at her wounds. '_I should go report to Hailstar about this_,' she thought.

Moonheart sighed and reluctantly padded to the leaders den. She poked her head in and noticed that Hailstar wasn't there. '_Good, I don't have to explain_,' she thought and padded out. Moonheart noticed that Owlface was walking towards the nursery with a hare dangling from his jaws.

Moonheart flicked her tail. '_I should go visit Goldencloud's kits,' _she thought and ran to thenursery. Moonheart bowed her head to Goldencloud and Owlface. She saw three kits resting besides Goldencloud's belly. "What are there names?" Moonheart asked.

She stared at the three little kits. "Well they are all toms," Goldencloud started," their names are Cheetahkit, Lionkit, and Leopardkit." She flicked her tail to the kits when she called out the names.

Cheetahkit was a light brown tom with black spots all over his body. Lionkit had dark brown fur with extra fluffy fur on his neck. Leopardkit had golden-brown fur with irregular black circles all over his body (like a leopard). "They're amazing," Moonheart purred. She bowed her head to them and walked out of the nursery.

Moonheart spotted Stripetail across the clearing staring at the dark sky. Moonheart sighed, '_If only he will tell me what's wrong_.' Deepclaw came padding up to her. "You're going to the gathering, get something to eat," he said. He padded away towards the other cats.

Moonheart, since she ate already, walked over to the entrance of camp. She looked up at the darkening sky and sighed. '_Why did I have to leave camp during a storm?_' she thought, '_you could still be here with me_.' Her eyes started to cloud up with tears and she blinked them away.

"You can' grieve over your father all your life," Hailstar said padding up to her. Moonheart ignored her leader and started grooming her fur to distract herself from crying. She looked over at a group of cats padding towards them. She saw Stripetail, Adderfang, Nightfur, Dawnfire, and Ashfang being led by Deepclaw.

"We're ready Hailstar," Deepclaw said flicking his tail. Hailstar nodded and started leading the group to Four Trees. Moonheart slowed down so that she was next to Ashfang. "I know about you and Feathertail," she whispered just loud enough so he can hear. Ashfang looked at her with wide, worried eyes. She shook her head," I won't tell."

He nodded and padded next to Adderfang. Nightfur slowed down next to her and started purring. Moonheart sighed," I am flattered really, but I just want to be friends with you Nightfur." He nodded but Moonheart saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. He sped up and padded next to Dawnfire.

Moonheart stayed in the back of the patrol. '_I can grieve all I want for him_,' she thought. Her thoughts drifted to Blizzard. She smiled and bounded into the clearing of Four Trees. She saw Shadowclan and Skyclan already in the clearing.

She growled softly remembering the Skyclan attack earlier that day. She shook it off and padded towards Shadowclan warriors. She saw Ashfang speaking with Feathertail. They looked over at her with worried eyes.

'_He can trust me with his secret_,' she thought angrily. Moonheart saw light grey tom with black whiskers and grey eyes pad up to her. "Hello there, um, Moonheart right," he said. She nodded," I didn't know I was popular with the other clans. They both laughed and he playfully cuffed her ears. "Well I'm Blackwhisker. So nice to finally meet you," he said.

"Well, well, well, looky who we have here. It's the little weakling from Thunderclan," a voice said behind her. She turned around and shot an angry glare at the cat. It was a brown and white tom with a black stripe on his muzzle and dark blue eyes.

"Who are you," she growled. "The cat that caused your shoulder wounds," he said with a smirk. "You mean the cat that ran away from battle," Moonheart retorted. He growled and prepared to leap on her. Blackwhisker stood between them and glared at the Skyclan cat. "It's a gathering, clam down," he said cleanly. The brown tom hissed and padded away. "Who was that," Blackwhisker asked.

"That was Littlewing. He is too full of himself, just ignore him," a light brown tom said, "I am Eagleclaw." His amber eyes searched Moonheart. Moonheart noticed this and took a step back. "Relax, searching for possible weak points," he said. '_Sure you are_,' she thought sarcastically.

Eagleclaw glared at Blackwhisker. "And who is this tom," he said still glaring at Blackwhisker. "I am Blackwhisker," he growled. Moonheart looked at the two toms. '_Are they fighting over me_,' she thought. She shook her head and looked over at the other cats.

She saw Pebblefur, Snowfoot, Frostheart, Driftstone, Silverpool, and Doveflower from Riverclan. Moonheart noticed that Pebblefur was padding up to her. Moonheart sighed and looked back at the two toms in front of her. They were still glaring at each other and were clearly sizing each other up. Eagleclaw was a lot bigger than Blackwhisker.

'_He is probably an older warrior than Blackwhisker_,' she thought and turned around to greet Pebblefur. His light grey fur glimmered in the moonlight and the dark grey spots were barely visible in the night sky. Pebblefur's light grey eyes looked deep into Moonheart's blue-green eyes.

She blinked and flicked her ear. "Hello there, you must be Moonheart," he said. His voice was deep but soothing. She nodded and spoke," and you must be Pebblefur." He smiled and purred softly. His purring caused the other two toms to look in their direction. Eagleclaw stood closer to Moonheart.

Blackwhisker stood on the other side and they both glared at Pebblefur. "If you two are trying to protect me, you should know that I can take care of myself," Moonheart growled. The three toms looked at her. Blackwhisker side-stepped a little farther away. Pebblefur smiled and stood up.

Eagleclaw looked a little hurt but nodded. "Sorry," the toms said in unison. "Well better get to your clans, the leaders are about to start the gathering," Pebblefur said," see you another time Mooneheart. She nodded and watched him pad away. "Come on, Shadowclan is sitting next to Thunderclan," Blackwhisker said eagerly. "See you another time Eagleclaw," she said before padding away to her group.

She sat at the edge of the group, next to Blackwhisker. The leaders looked at each other. Each of them looked excited and eager. Featherstar nodded and started the gathering. "Windclan is doing well and we have two new apprentices; Ivypaw and Whitepaw," she said. The clans cheered for the new apprentices.

Spiderstar bumped past her and looked over the clans. "Shadowclan is also doing well and we grieve the loss of our old deputy, Blackpatch. We welcome our new deputy, Darkrain and our new warrior; Blackwhisker." The clans cheered the names of both the deputy and Blackwhisker. "Congrats," Moonheart whispered to Blackwhisker.

He smiled, "Thank you." Moonheart looked back at the leaders and saw Wetstar standing tall. '_He lost a life and he is still proud_,' she thought. "Riverclan is constantly being attacked and ambushed by the nearby rogues. They took one of my lives and also the life of our deputy, Riverfang. We welcome our new deputy, Bluethorn," he said.

Hailstar was up next. "Thunderclan is doing well and have new kits. The new kits belong to my warriors, Owlface and Goldencloud," she stated. Moonheart smiled. Her smile soon faded as Cloudstar took Hailstar's place.

"Skyclan is doing well and I apologize to Thunderclan for my warriors. They attacked a couple of your cats without my instructions," he said looking embarrassed and ashamed. Hailstar gave a curt nod. "This gathering is finished," Spiderstar yowled and leapt down from the rock.

Moonheart stood up and shook out her fur. "See you hopefully at the next gathering," Blackwhisker said. Moonheart nodded and raced after her group.

Halfway to camp, Hailstar stopped and looked around. "What is it Hailstar?" Deepclaw whispered nervously. "Fox," Hailstar gasped. Just then, a big fox leapt out of the bushes next to Moonheart. She jumped and hissed at the fox. Her fur stood on end and she unsheathed her claws. The fox charged forward.

Moonheart stared into the fox's amber eyes and saw the storm that killed her father. She stood still, terrified and shocked. The fox opened its mouth and was about to bite her. She closed her eyes in fear and expected to be bit. She heard a wail and opened her eyes.

There, in the fox's jaws, laid Nightfur. The fox shook his head wildly. It tossed Nightfur towards a tree and snarled. Dawnfire, Stripetail, Ashfang, and Adderfang knocked down the fox and clawed at it. Moonheart shook her fear away and joined her clanmates. The fox pushed the cats away and ran into the bushes.

They were all gasping for breath. Moonheart looked over her shoulder to see Nightfur. He laid motionless on the floor. His chest stopped moving and also laid motionless. Deepclaw walked up to him and pressed his nose to Nightfur's pelt. "He's dead," Deepclaw said. Dawnfire started sobbing and the cats dragged Nightfur back to camp.

'_He died protecting me. Exactly how Sunflare died_,' Moonheart thought. Guilt built up in her chest and she blinked away forming tears.

….

**A/N: How was that? If you guys want longer chapters, I will write long chapters on Fridays. Please rate and review. And I hoped you enjoyed this part. I also need votes on another story I want to write after I finish this story. No sequels please I no good. The stories are; **_**MISMATCHED CURSE **_**and **_**LOVE WEAKENS YOU. **_**I will explain the plots of the**__**stories in the next A/N on the next chapter. Please vote on which one I should work on. (I personally like Mismatched curse)**

**~Wolfcreations14**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hooray for quick updates. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I will explain the plots for **_**Mismatched curse**_** and **_**Love weakens you**_** at the end of this page thingy.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

….

"We will all miss Nightfur. He was a loyal and kind warrior and he now walks with Starclan," Hailstar said. The clan gathered around Nightfur's motionless body in the center of Thunderclan camp. Moonheart lifted her head up and stared at his blood-covered fur. She flattened her ears and walked out of camp.

Rain started pouring down. Her fur became damp and heavy. '_He risked his life for me, that's a debt I can never repay_,' she closed her eyes. Moonheart shook the water out of her fur and sprinted to no place in particular. She just wanted to be far away from camp as possible.

She slowed down and couldn't resist the urge to cry. Tears rolled down her cheek. '_We were going to be good friends, and now we can't_,' Moonheart thought. She gasped and sat down to wipe the tears from her eyes.

She took in a shaky breath and lifted her nose in the air. Moonheart scented unfamiliar rogues. '_On our territory_,' she thought angrily as she unsheathed her claws. The bushed around her began to move. She leapt into the bush in front of her and landed on a she-cat.

The she-cat was dappled and had blue eyes. "You're on Thunderclan territory mousebrained rogue," Moonheart growled and sunk her claws into the she-cats shoulders. The cat struggled underneath her and called to the other cats. A small group of about 5 other cats pushed Moonheart away.

She skidded to a stop and snarled. There were 5 toms in the group. "You ok Berry," a smokey-grey tom asked over his shoulder. "I'm fine," Berry said. She sat behind the toms and glared at Moonheart.

"Why did you attack," one of the toms said stepping forward. Moonheart growled and slashed her claws across the toms' cheek. He whimpered and backed away. "Leave Thunderclan territory at once," she snarled. "And if we don't," another tom questioned stepping forward with unsheathed claws.

Moonheart swiped her claws across his nose and sunk them into the side of his neck. She pushed the tom away and growled furiously. Anger was building up inside of her. Another tom raced forward and knocked Moonheart away. She leapt towards him, bit his ear, and clawed his legs. The tom stood back with fear in his eyes.

The smokey-grey tom leapt into the air attempting to pin Moonheart. She leapt up at him, sunk her claws into his chest and shoulder, flipped them around, and slammed him on the ground. She hissed and threw him towards Berry. Berry side-stepped and the tom went flying into the tree. He landed on the floor with a thud.

"Smoke, tell Chestnut to send his best fighters," Berry said to the grey tom. He pulled himself up and ran away. Berry smirked at Moonheart. Moonheart lashed her tail and flattened her ears. "You are a very good fighter young cat, but of course these are the weakest cats in the whole pack," Berry said. The first tom ran towards Moonheart and knocked her down.

Moonheart swiped her claws into his chest and kicked him in the stomach. She threw him towards the other toms and he knocked them over. "You're a very clever cat aren't you," Berry said. She grinned and stood up unsheathing her claws. Moonheart's fur bristled and she lashed her tail once more.

Smoke came out of the bushes and whispered in Berry's ear. Berry looked at Moonheart and chuckled. Twig, Night, Claw, Blizzard, and Shade came out of the bushes and stood behind Berry. Blizzard had sorrowful eyes and he looked down at the floor. Moonheart ignored Blizzard and stared at Berry and Twig.

"**This **is the cat you're having trouble with. She is probably an apprentice," Twig snorted. Moonheart growled at his words and flexed her claws. The rain had stopped and all that was there was the dark sky. The rogues snarled in unison and unsheathed their claws.

Night was the first to step up. Moonheart snarled and raced towards him. She clawed his left ear and pinned him down. Night clawed her legs and flanks. She hissed in pain and sunk her claws into his shoulder and bit down on his neck. He yowled and started losing breath.

Claw pushed Moonheart off and slammed her into a tree. She growled and sunk her claws into his cheek. He swiped his claws across her shoulder and bit down on her tossed him towards a tree and he fell on the floor unconscious.

Berry came bolting over to her and pinned her against the tree. She held her to the tree with one paw and swiped her chest with the other. Moonheart growled and kicked Berry away. She tripped her and leapt onto Berry's back. Moonheart sunk her claws into her spine and growled. Berry yowled in pain and couldn't move Moonheart.

Twig came and forced Moonheart away from Berry. He then raced towards her. Moonheart took a step back and then lunged forward with her claws onto Twig's nose. He closed his eyes and bit down onto her back. Moonheart growled and bit down onto Twig's hind leg. She used all her strength to toss him into the nearest tree. She pulled her lips back into a snarl, completely oblivious of the other rogues.

Blizzard pinned her down near the roots of the tree she stood by. "I'm sorry," he whispered, barely audible to Moonheart. He sunk his claws into Moonheart's side and closed his eyes. She screamed out in pain and hit the side of his head, claw's unsheathed. He went stumbling off of her. She hissed and pounced on him. She growled into his ear.

Shade knocked her off of Blizzard and leapt into the bushes. The first rogues came running up to Moonheart. She clawed at each of them and bit their ears. They ran away back to their home. She then turned around and searched for Shade. Shade blended perfectly with the bushes in the dark. She hissed and called out to Shade. Shade leapt out of the bushes and raked her claws down Moonhearts side. Moonheart yowled and bit down onto Shade's shoulder.

Shade leapt up onto the tree and Moonheart followed. She was jumping swiftly around the branches that surrounded Moonheart. Moonheart growled and leapt forward. She had caught Shade and they went tumbling down onto the forest floor. Moonheart landed on top of Shade and pinned her. Shade yowled and stiffened.

Moonheart looked down at Shade's dark green eyes. They were staring up at her helplessly. Moonheart got off of Shade and snarled at the other rogues. They were staring wide eyed and shocked. Shade stood up slowly and walked away without another word.

"Where do you think you're going," Twig snarled at Shade. She ignored him and kept walking. Night put his tail on Twig's shoulder, "this fight is lost, unless you want to suffer more you can keep on fighting her." Night looked back at Moonheart and padded away with Shade. The other rogues looked at each other and followed after them.

Twig growled and reluctantly followed. Blizzard stayed behind and looked at Moonheart's wounds worriedly. "I had no choice you know that right, please forgive me," he said. Moonheart looked at him confused. "You had a choice," she said and padded away.

He looked at the floor and whispered, "I'm sorry my love." He stood up and padded away to the other rogues. Moonheart walked slowly back to camp. Exhaustion took over and she collapsed on the ground. She looked at her pelt. It was covered in blood and was full of wounds. Moonheart sighed and looked up at the moon. "I guess I will stay here tonight," she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

….

Moonheart slowly opened her eyes and saw the sun rising up in the sky. '_It must be dawn, so the dawn patrol should find me_,' she thought and lifted her head. She tried hard to ignore her throbbing head and slowly and painfully sat up. It took the energy she had left and Moonheart sat there panting slowly.

"I smell something," a familiar voice said. Moonheart perked her ears up and looked around. "I smell it to Dappleheart," the voice of Adderfang said. 'Great,' Moonheart thought with a sigh. A cat leapt out of the bushes and snarled at Moonheart. It was Foxear. "Who are you," he growled. Moonheart rolled her eyes and snarled, "Its Moonheart mouse-brain."

He tilted his head slightly. Dappleheart came rushing out of the bushes and spotted Moonheart. She came rushing up to her looked over her wounds. "You need to report to Silvermist immediately," she said frantically. "It's nice to see you to," Moonheart mumbled. Adderfang, Ashfang, and Stripetail came rushing out of the bushes.

"Where did you go last night," Adderfang asked, "and why are you injured." Moonheart stood up painfully and growled, "If the amazing deputy sent a patrol, they would have found me fighting against a patrol of rogues." Adderfang nodded and looked over his shoulder at Stripetai. "Take her to Silvermist. The rest of us can continue the patrol.

Stripetail nodded and stood next to Moonheart. He offered his shoulder so she can lean on him. Moonheart shook her head started padding to camp. When they were out of earshot of the patrol, Stripetail smiled. "Can't handle seeing a dead body anymore, almighty Moonheart," he snickered. Moonheart frowned. "Shut up," she growled playfully.

They entered camp and Stripetail helped Moonheart to the medicine den. "Silvermist, Moonheart needs care," Stripetail yowled. Silvermist came out of her nest and walked over to Moonheart. "You will need lots of rest, don't strain your muscles to much or your wounds may reopen," Silvermist said while applying a poultice and cobwebs.

"You may go now, get some rest," Silvermist said. Moonheart nodded and padded out of the den. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a bird. Moonheart took her bird and walked over to a spot near the nursery. Dustkit, Mosskit, and Silentkit were playing with Cheetahkit, Lionkit, and Leopardkit outside the nursery.

Moonheart purred and began to eat her bird. Silentkit spotted her and came rushing towards her, stopping the playing kits. The kits came running up to Moonheart and they sat in a semi-circle around her. "You're back," Cheetahkit said eagerly, his orange eyes glowing with curiosity. Moonheart purred when she noticed all the kits eyes glowing with curiosity.

"Yes I am back and I see you opened your eyes now," Moonheart purred. Cheetahkit, Leopardkit, and Lionkit nodded vigorously. Leopardkit had amber eyes, Lionkit had yellow eyes, and Cheetahkit had orange eyes. Dustkit stepped forward, "where did you get those wounds, probably tripping over a rock." Mosskit started laughing and Silentkit glared at both of them.

"No, but I can cause serious wounds to you just by stepping on you," Moonheart growled. Dustkit cowered behind Mosskit. She had her chest puffed out and her tail up high. "Prove it then," she growled. Moonheart glared at the arrogant kit. She hissed loudly and Mosskit cowered away. Silentkit was smiling and pressing against Moonheart.

Leopardkit stepped in front of Mosskit with his tail high and snarling protectively. "Well I know someone who would want Mosskit as a future mate," Moonheart teased playfully. Leopardkit flattened his ears embarrassed and scampered away to the nursery. Mosskit and Dustkit followed him into the nursery.

Lionkit and Cheetahkit were both laughing and rolling on the floor. "Well I like Silentkit better," Lionkit said. He smiled at Silentkit. "No I like her better than you," Cheetahkit responded. He got into a crouch and playfully fought his brother. Silentkit smiled and looked at Moonheart.

"It's your choice now," Moonheart said and finished her bird. Silenkit rubbed her head against Moonheart's muzzle and bounded into the nursery. Cheetahkit and Lionkit both followed her inside. "They will be excellent warriors don't you agree," Goldencloud said sitting behind her. Moonheart rolled on her back and smiled at Goldencloud.

"Yes, but teach Leopardkit not to be so arrogant. I think it's too late for Mosskit and Dustkit to learn," Moonheart purred. Goldencloud nodded and smiled. "You will be an excellent mother someday, any toms of your interest," Goldencloud smirked. Moonheart shook her head, remembering to keep her and Blizzard a secret.

"Well everyone will find someone to be with," Goldencloud purred and looked at Owlface. He came up to her and nuzzled her. Moonheart smiled and stood up. "I think I am going to sleep, see you when I wake up," Moonheart said.

She stretched and shook out her fur. Moonheart curled up in her nest and closed her eyes. '_I forgive you Blizzard_,' she thought and drifted into sleep.

…..

**A/N: How was that? I made it longer this time so please rate and review. Tips of all kinds are welcomed. Okay, the plot for **_**Mismatched curse **_**is: In Breezeclan, a cat born with two different colored eyes is considered a curse on the clan. A she-cat is born with this 'curse' and is banished from the clan. She trains to become a warrior and is soon banished forever. Swift (swiftkit) has to learn how to survive on her own. She meets up with tom and the two soon join a rogue pack. Swift later has to decide against love, her family, or her pack.**

**The plot for **_**Love weakens you**_** is: The deputy of Shadowclan may not fall in love and neither can his offspring. At least that's what Nightkits' father tells him. His father is the deputy and can no longer learn to love. He teaches Nightkit and his brother, Shadowkit, and his sister, Duskkit how not to fall in love with another cat. Nightkit disobeyes his fathers' teachings and soon learns that love can strengthen one rather than weaken one.**

**Please vote on which one you want me to write after this (again, I prefer **_**Mismatched curse**_**) but you guys can vote on it. Please leave a review and tips. Follow this story pwease.**

**~Wolfcreations14 (p.s: don't copy my plots for any of your stories. Thank you)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. I am getting 0 reviews and I posted at least three chapters. Please review and rate and follow. Thank you and sorry for killing of Nightfur :3 I had to lol.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

Moonheart opened her eyes and found herself in Starclan. She looked up and saw the old leaders staring at her. She sat up and bowed her head to the leaders.

"That wasn't smart of you to attack those rogues by yourself," Falconstar snarled. "I beat them didn't I," Moonheart growled back. Falconstar flicked his ear annoyed and walked away.

"You don't understand how much danger you put the clans in now Moonheart," Darkstar said. "You put both you and all of Thunderclan in danger. Even your friends from other clans are in danger," she added.

"Go ahead make me feel bad about what I did. I know what I did was wrong, but I couldn't control my anger and sadness," Moonheart growled. She hung her head and closed her eyes.

Beestar sighed. "We aren't trying to make you feel bad, we just want you to stop worrying about your father," he said. Moonheart lifted her head and glared at the Riverclan leader. "That isn't the reason I left camp last night," she growled.

"Then why else did you leave, to take a moonhigh walk," Falconstar growled returning to his spot. "Why are you angry with me Falconstar, it's not my fault you died when you were young," Moonheart growled.

Falconstar stared at her in both anger and sadness, "you don't know why I had to die and you will never know how I died." Moonheart sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Falconstar looked at the ground, as if expecting it to show an answer. "I was about your age when I was named deputy. I became leader shortly after because Wingstar, the leader before me, died in a storm. Similar to your father," he said. Moonheart drooped her ears at the mention of her father.

"I-Is he here," Moonheart stuttered. The thought of seeing her father again made her fur bristle with excitement. "Yes, but he can't visit you right now," Wolfstar said. "I see," Moonheart sighed. "You will be waking up soon, we will talk about the rogues tonight," Falconstar said.

Moonheart nodded and closed her eyes. She soon opened her eyes and saw a shadow near the entrance of the den. Moonheart sat up and shook out her fur. A small pebble was thrown inside the den. '_If they want to talk, why don't they speak up_,' Moonheart thought. She pulled herself up and walked out of the den. Silentkit was sitting down with excitement in her orange eyes.

"Oh, it's you," Moonheart purred. She rubbed her muzzle on top of Silentkit's head and purred louder. The two cats have grown close together and the other queens see Moonheart as Silentkit's mother. "Where are the other kits," Moonheart asked.

Silentkit layed down on the floor and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. "Sleeping?" Moonheart asked. Silentkit sat up and nodded. It was a little past dawn and only Lightbreeze, Whiteshadow, and Ashfang were sitting in the clearing. Silentkit tugged Moonheart with her tail over to the elders den.

"You want them to tell you a story," Moonheart asked. Silentkit nodded vigorously. The two cats padded into the elders den. Icenose lifted his head and gave a small smile.

"Hello there young ones care to hear a story," he said. Moonheart gave a curt nod and sat down next to Silentkit.

"Alright, what about the story of the old clans," Icenose said. Silentkit perked her ears up in excitement and Moonheart curled her tail over the kit. "Ok. It all started with one huge clan. It was called Caveclan. Yes, there leader was Icestar and he was a fairly nice cat. Of course, in every clan there is at least one cat who doesn't agree with the rules. That cat was Snowlake. She was a nice she-cat, but hated to follow rules. She gathered a group of cats that respected her and just left Caveclan."

Icenose coughed and interrupted the story. Silentkit looked at him worriedly and flicked her tail. "I am fine, where was I, oh yes. So Snowlake went towards a river filled island somewhere around the territory. She created her own clan, she called it Lakeclan. They had two types of cats, one that love to fish and swim, and, cats that loved dark shadowy areas. Caveclan also had two types of cats. Those who liked trees and climbing, and, those who love running and chasing each other."

"Icestar was nice enough to allow the new clan to live on half their land. Lakeclan thrived and flourished. Snowlake soon became Snowstar; Starclan welcomed her and accepted the new clan. Everything was fine for the clan; they learned to survive amongst themselves. Although, all of them knew that prey was soon to become scarce. Another cat, Sabertooth, also wanted to start his own clan. He had talked about it several times and asked Icestar if he could. Icestar hesitated, but agreed."

"Sabertooth went to the forested area of the clans. He had spoken with Snowstar about this. She wasn't too happy, but knew she couldn't change Sabertooth's mine. He called his new clan, Stormclan. His cats loved windy, cold, stormy weather. He soon was named Saberstar and was also accepted into Starclan. The three clans thrived and learned to survive against one another."

"Long after the three clans were surviving peacefully. One of the cats from Lakeclan decided to also start their own clan. I forgot the name, but that cat started Skyclan. Then another cat created Windclan, they came from one of Caveclan's running cats. Finally, one of the cats from Lakeclan decided to create Shadowclan, for the dark loving cats."

"Lakeclan and Caveclan were devastated with the three new clans. Stormclaw, however, took this chance as an opportunity. He renamed his clan, Thunderclan, and fought against Skyclan. Thunderclan won and Saberstar loved the adrenaline that came when fighting."

Icenose gave another cough, this time louder. Silentkit stood up and blinked at the elder. He chuckled, "my time is almost up; let me enjoy telling you this last story shall we." Moonheart and Silentkit nodded hesitantly. '_Please don't let that happen_,' Moonheart thought. Icenose was the only elder she talked to and enjoyed hearing his stories.

"Alright, so Saberstar challenged Icestar for more territory. He refused and they began a war. Caveclan was soon destroyed and Icestar, sadly, didn't survive that fight. Lakeclan also renamed them; thus, Riverclan was created. The clans were following strict rules known by you young ones as the warrior code. Nothing has changed much, except the new leaders and the way the territory is now. The training area you apprentices train in, that was where Thunderclan fought with Caveclan. The clans again thrive," Icenose stopped and looked at Moonheart, "but we may never know when a change will happen."

Icenoses' eyes were showing no emotion and staring at Moonheart. She smiled. "Let's hope a change never happens. Come on Silentkit, I think Icenose here should get some rest," Moonheart said. "Until next time," Icenose said which ended in coughs.

Moonheart ushered Silentkit out of the elders den and looked at the sky. "Mid-day, why don't you play with the other kits," Moonheart said to Silentkit. She nodded and bounded towards the nursery. Moonheart stretched and opened her mouth in a yawn. Hailstar came padding up to Moonheart. She nodded and purred. Moonheart looked around camp and saw everyone lying in the clearing.

She flicked her ear and padded towards the nursery. She saw the six kits playing outside the nursery. Goldencloud and Owlface were sharing tongues and Mintleaf and Deepclaw had their tails intwined. "Ah, Moonheart, we were just talking about you," Mintleaf called. Moonheart padded pass the playing kits and sat in front of Mintleaf.

"What about," she asked. "Just about how you care so much about Silentkit," Deepclaw said. He looked at his kits and smiled. Mosskit, Dustkit, and Leopardkit padded away from the other three and sat in front of Deepclaw. "We will be the best warrior there is," Dustkit said puffing out his chest. Moonheart chuckled and purred.

"What are you purring at, I can beat you in a fight with my eyes close," Mosskit said. "I wouldn't say that Mosskit, Moonheart is one of the best warriors there is. She fought off a group of rogues by herself, with no help," Deepclaw purred. "Ya right, when I am an apprentice, I will fight her and see who wins," Leopardkit said.

Moonheart rolled her eyes at the little toms' arrogant behavior. Dustkit was acting a little more with respect, but Mosskit was just as bad as Leopardkit. "Prove it," Moonheart said playfully. She stood up and got into a crouch. Leopardkit came rushing up to her. Moonheart leapt above his head, landed behind him, and pinned him down.

"If you were an enemy, I could easily make you beg," Moonheart purred. Leopardkit struggled under her weight. Moonheart kept one paw on him and licked the other one. She wiped her paw across her ear and purred. Leopardkit was lying on his belly panting for air. Mosskit came barreling towards Moonheart. She headbutted her side and fell on the floor.

"Enough," Deepclaw yowled, "Mosskit you are to stay in the nursery for the rest of the day." "You to Leopardkit," Owlface growled. Moonheart lifted her paw off the tom and purred. He stood up and flattened his ears. Mosskit stood staring at Moonheart with her chest puffed out.

"Go now Mosskit, don't make me tell Hailstar to keep you as a kit another moon," Deepclaw growled. Mosskit instantly sprinted into the nursery. Leopardkit muttered and headed towards the nursery. "What was that Leopardkit," Goldencloud said challenging him.

"Nothing mother," Leopardkit sighed. He flattened his ears in defeat and walked into the nursery. Silenkit, Lionkit, and Cheetahkit were purring and staring at Moonheart. "When will they be names apprentices," Moonheart asked. "Tonight," Mintleaf purred. "Lionkit, Cheetahkit, and Leopardkit will be named apprentices next moon," Goldencloud said.

She nodded and turned her head towards the camp entrance. A hunting patrol came in panting and bleeding. Deepclaw stood up and bolted towards the warriors. "What happened Silverlight," he asked the leader of the patrol.

"Skyclan… attack… near the border," she said between pants. The patrol consisted of Willowleaf, Hollyfire, Adderfang, Foxear, and Dappleheart. Foxear and Adderfang were not with them. "Where are Foxear and Adderfang," Moonheart growled. "Still fighting at the border," Dappleheart panted. Her fur had patches of blood and her ear was partially torn. Moonheart sunk her claws into the ground.

"I want Moonheart, Owlface, Fernclaw, Redflame, Thornclaw, and Stripetail to go help out our warriors," Hailstar called to the warriors. She and the group sprinted towards the Skyclan border.

'_I will not let them get hurt_,' Moonheart vowed and stared at the patrol. She heard the wailing of cats and also high pitched hisses. She stood on top of the hill and saw Adderfang and Foxear outnumbered by the Skyclan cats. Her patrol ran into battle. She sprinted towards the cat pinning Foxear. It was Littlewing.

"Shouldn't you be in the kit den weakling," he snarled. Foxear stood up and stared at Moonheart. "No but I will make you go to the med-cat for a moon," Moonheart snarled and sprinted towards Littlewing. She lashed her claws across his face and sunk her claws into his back. Littlewing yowled and scratched her muzzle. Foxear tackled him to ground and started clawing his belly. Moonheart stared at him and sprinted towards another cat.

She saw Feathertail clawing Owlface. She growled and threw herself at Feathetail. The lighter she-cat went flying towards a tree. Owlface stood up and sprinted towards her. Moonheart felt a little guilty hurting Ashfang's mate. '_It is his fault for loving a cat from another clan_,' she thought.

She felt a sharp pain on her side and saw Littlewing clawing her side. She snarled and clawed the side of his head. He went stumbling back and Moonheart pinned him down. "Where is Foxear," she snarled in his face. He smirked, "your brother is just as weak as you are."

Moonheart hissed and sunk her claws into his shoulders. He yowled out in pain and she was pushed aside. She came face to face with the cat that pushed her. Her heart stopped for a second. It was Eagleclaw.

His eyes were full of sorrow, but she knew he had to. "Out of my way," she snarled and clawed his ear. He yelped and pushed her away. Thornclaw, Stripetail, and Foxear stood beside Moonheart. They each glared at Eagleclaw with hateful eyes. "You hurt our sister, now you pay the price," they growled in unison.

Stripetail, since he was the fastest, sprinted forward and knocked Eagleclaw down. Thornclaw clawed at his side and bit his tail. Foxear bit his ears and clawed his flanks. Moonheart came running up to them and growled at Eagleclaw. He manadged to push the three toms away and he sprinted away back to his territory. By this time, most of the Skyclan patrol had fled from battle.

Snakestrike, Talonclaw, and Hawkgaze were the only cats left. The Thunderclan cats had them cornered against a tree. "Tell Cloudstar, that we will not tolerate these attacks and will find out whatever he is planning," Hailstar growled. Her fur was a little covered in blood, but not too badly.

Hawkgaze nodded and sprinted away. Talonclaw and Snakestrike stayed and hissed at the Thunderclan cats. Moonheart stepped forward and unsheathed her claws. Snakestrike widened his eyes and Talonclaw stared at her in disbelief. "Y-You're Moonheart," stuttered Talonclaw.

"Why does that matter," Moonheart growled. Talonclaw and Snakestrike looked at each other and sprinted away. Moonheart stared at them in confusion. '_How does everyone know who I am. And why are they scared of me_,' Moonheart thought.

The Thunderclan cats yowled in victory. Moonheart looked at her brothers and smiled. They had helped her in the battle. '_They do love me_,' Moonheart thought. The patrol padded back to camp.

The kits were at the entrance of the nursery and stared wide-eyed at the returning warriors. Silvermist came running out of her den with a mouthful of herbs. She created poultices and applied them to the injured warriors. Moonheart stared at Dappleheart. Her torn ear and blood covered pelt made Moonheart upset.

"Don't do something stupid," Stripetail said noticing Moonheart clawing the ground. Moonheart gave him a smile and nodded. "All of you get something to eat and some rest," Silvermist demanded. The warriors nodded and went to the fresh-kill pile. Moonheart picked up a squirrel and padded near the nursery.

Silentkit, Dustkit, Lionkit, and Cheetahkit came running up to her. "Wow look at those wounds," Dustkit said eyeing her wounds. Moonheart purred and began eating her squirrel. 'A battle is soon to come between the pack and you. Be prepared,' a voice said. Moonheart looked around, but only saw the kits. She continued eating her squirrel, until she heard a yowl.

Moonheart saw Hailstar on Great rock. "Gather here for a clan meeting," she yowled. Moonheart sighed and padded over to Great rock.'_What is this about_,' Moonheart thought. Then she remembered Mintleaf's kits. '_Oh ya I forgot_,' she thought and looked at the three squirming kits.

"All of you know; Mintleaf and Dapplcaw's kits are ready to become apprentices. Please step forward," Hailstar yowled. "Mosskit, until you earn your warrior name, your name will be Mosspaw. Your mentor will be Ashfang. Ashfang, you are ready for a new apprentice, you taught Silverlight how to become an excellent warrior," Hailstar said. Moonheart saw excitement in Mosspaws' eyes as she touched noses with Ashfang.

"Dustkit, please step forward," Hailstar yowled. Dustkit instantly stepped forward and looked up at the leader. "Dustkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Dustpaw. Your mentor will be Stripetail. Stripetail, you are ready for an apprentice. Teach this young apprentice to be smart and agile," Hailstar said. Dustpaw touched noses with Stripetail and they sat together.

"Silentkit, please step forward," Hailstar said. "Silentkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Silentpaw. Your mentor will be," Hailstar stopped and looked at the crowd of cats. Her eyes landed on Moonheart. "Moonheart, I believe you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown great strength in the battle with Skyclan today. I hope you pass on your strength and knowledge to this young cat," Hailstar finished.

Moonheart was shocked. '_I have an apprentice, finally_,' she thought. Moonheart rushed forward and looked into Silentpaws' eyes. She was excited and pleased. Moonheart touched noses with the new apprentice. "Dustpaw, Mosspaw, Silentpaw," the clan cheered the apprentices on.

The clan meeting was over and Stripetail walked over to Moonheart with Dustpaw. "I think we should show you two the territory. Tomorrow, we will show you how to hunt," Stripetail said. Ashfang padded up to them along with Mosspaw. "May we join you," he asked.

Moonheart nodded. The group padded out and headed towards the Shadowclan border. They padded along the border. Ashfang stopped and looked across the border. "What do you smell Mosspaw," he asked his apprentice. Mosspaw opened her mouth to scent the area.

"Shadowclan patrol, probably about 4-5 cats," she said looking across the border. Sure enough, five Shadowclan cats came out of nearby bushes and near the Thunderpath. "What are you doing so close to the border," Tornpelt, the leader of the patrol, said.

"Showing these new apprentices the borders, so they won't _accidently _cross it," Ashfang said. The Shadowclan patrol consisted of Tornpelt, Reddust, Frostclaw, Silverear, and Blackwhisker. Moonheart eyes landed on Blackwhisker. He was eyeing Silentpaw. Moonheart stood in front of Silentpaw protectively.

She glared at Blackwhisker and he smirked. "Very well, you may continue, let's go Shadowclan," Tornpelt said. The patrol padded away and Blackwhisker looked back at Moonheart before he went into the bushes. Moonheart flicked her ear and followed her patrol. They showed the new apprentices the rest of the patrols. Surprisingly, Skyclan didn't attack this time.

They entered camp and Moonheart looked at Silentpaw. "Go get some rest, we will train at dawn," she said. Silentpaw nodded and ran into the apprentices den. Moonheart smiled and licked her paw. She wiped it behind her ear and looked up at the night sky.

'_Uh oh, I forgot to meet Blizzard today, I will find a way to tell him, hopefully_,' she thought with a sigh. The mentors padded into the warrior den. Moonheart curled up and put her paws against her chest. '_Goodnight Blizzard_,' she thought and drifted into a deep sleep.

**A/N: just to let you know. I wrote these pages before, but I have been changing them. THE POWERS OF TYPING. Anyways, hope you peoples enjoy and please rate and review. **

**~wolfcreations14 :3 **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: No reviews but I did get follower and my story got favorite. Thank you Saven15 for following this story. Thank you Robinfeather of Stormclan for favoring this story. Love you guys 3. Also, next chapter will be updated allegiances.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

Moonheart awoke in a strange forest clearing. '_Where am I_,' she thought. "_Choose_," a voice said. Moonheart heard a twig snap and she turned around and saw four shadow figures. Two of them had grey eyes. One had amber eyes and the last one had blue eyes. Moonheart flicked her ear and tilted her head. The figures stood still staring at her.

"_Choose_," the figures repeated. She felt her fur bristle with anxiety. The four figures unsheathed their claws and snarled. Even their mouth and teeth were shadows. Moonheart stood up and stared at them. One of the grey-eyed ones stalked towards her.

She unsheathed her claws and hissed. The figure stopped. It flicked its tail and the other three stalked forward. They lashed their tails and darted forwards. Moonheart turned tail and ran. She had no idea what was happening or where she was going. She heard the stomping of the figures feet. Moonheart looked over her shoulder and saw the amber-eyed one right behind her.

It lashed at one of her hind legs. The figures claws felt like talons. '_Talons_,' Moonheart questioned herself. She kept running and found herself at the edge of Sunning rocks. She stopped and turned around. This time, one of the grey-eyed ones stalked up to her.

Moonheart lashed her claws out and hit the figures head. The figure vanished and, in place, there was a pile of pebbles where it was standing. Moonheart ran in a different direction. She still heard the stomping of feet behind her.

She stopped at the edge of a dark river. Moonheart turned around and the blue-eyed figure stepped forward. Moonheart hissed and flexed her claws. She heard chuckling and the figure vanished. Then, a snow storm came whirling around Moonheart. '_A blizzard_,' Moonheart thought frantically. She cowered down and covered her ears with her paws.

She expected to be buried in piles of snow. She looked up and the storm was gone. Moonheart shook out her pelt and sighed. The last grey-eyed figure appeared next to her. Moonheart jumped and snarled at the figure. The ground beneath her was sinking. Moonheart fell and landed at the bottom of the hole.

"_One must choose between,"_ Moonheart heard voices talking. She looked up and saw the four shadow figures standing there. One of the grey-eyed ones spoke up. _"Choose between the pebbles in the stream,"_ the amber-eyed one spoke next_, "the soaring eagle."_ The other grey-eyed one talked. "_The black mask_," the blue-eyed one was the last to speak. "_Or the raging snow storm_. _Only one will bring happiness for the future._" Moonheart tilted her head.

The ground above her started burying her. She closed her eyes terrified. Moonheart opened her eyes and found herself in her nest. She looked around and saw the other warriors sleeping soundly. '_Was that a prophecy_,' Moonheart thought, '_or just a nightmare_?'

Moonheart stood up slowly so she wouldn't wake anyone up. She stepped over tails and padded out of the warriors den. It was dawn but the sun wasn't coming up yet. She repeated what the figures said to her, '_Choose between the pebbles in the stream, the soaring eagle, the black mask, or the raging snow storm_.'

Moonheart looked around and only saw Lightbreeze and Dawnfire at the camp entrance. She paced outside of the den. '_I must find out what this means_,' she thought. Moonheart hadn't noticed that the sun was rising higher and higher in the sky. She stopped and watched Whitefall, Morningshine, Whisperleaf, and Fernclaw pad out of the den for the dawn patrol.

Stripetail and Ashfang also came out. "You're up early," Stripetail said through a yawn. "Guess I been sleeping a lot since I keep getting injured," Moonheart said. "I will go wake our apprentices you two stay here," Ashfang said. His light grey eyes made Moonheart remember the shadow figures.

He blinked once and padded away to the apprentices den. "What's wrong you look… worried about something," Stripetail said. Moonheart shook out her pelt. "I'm fine really I am," Moonheart said quickly. Stripetail narrowed his eyes slightly, "I know something is bothering you and if you don't want to tell me, I will find out."

Moonheart glared at him and gave a reassuring smile. "Nothing is bothering me, I'm just exhausted from yesterday's battle," she said. He nodded slightly but Moonheart knew he wasn't satisfied with her answer. Ashfang came back with Dustpaw, Mosspaw, and Silentpaw behind him.

"Today, we will teach you the basic hunting skills," Ashfang said, "so let's go." Moonheart and Stripetail padded next to their apprentices and followed Ashfang to the training area. They were half way there, when Moonheart heard a twig snap. She stopped and the other cats looked back at her. Her fur bristled slightly and she flattened her ears. "You alright," Stripetail asked. His voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked at him. "Fine," she rasped. She cleared her throat, "I'm fine."

He tilted his head and looked at Ashfang. He came out of the bushes with a limp squirrel. "It broke the branch, it wasn't a cat or fox," he said through the fur of the squirrel. Moonheart nodded slightly and started padding. Silentpaw stood next to her and rubbed her head against Moonheart's leg.

Moonheart looked down and saw Silentpaws' worried eyes. "I'm fine trust me," she whispered to her. Silentpaw nodded and padded next to her litter-mates. Moonheart sighed and stayed in the back of the group. They made it to the training area shortly after and the apprentices lined up.

"Alright, so, tracking is obviously the first skill you need to learn. So we will focus on that today," Ashfang said. Strieptail sat down next to Moonheart. "All of you should know our scents by now, so we will hide and you have to find us. Extra praise if you can sneak up on us," Stripetail. "We will go one at a time, Moonheart you go first," Stripetail added.

Moonheart nodded. "Go into the forest, the apprentices will stay behind for a little," Ashfang whispered in her ear. Moonheart flicked her ear and sprinted into the forest. She was nearing the Riverclan border. Moonheart stopped and rolled around on the grass and ground. She then sprinted in one direction. She stopped and sprinted back to the river. Moonheart ran in the opposite direction that she went the first time.

She ran up the nearest tree and leapt from tree to tree. She stopped and hid herself behind some leaves and branches. Luckily, there wasn't enough wind to carry her scent far away. "**Go**," she heard Ashfang yell. Moonheart closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. It seemed like moons when she heard stomping of feet.

She looked down and saw Mosskit run ahead of her litter-mates. The apprentices ran past where Moonheart was hiding. Moonheart smiled and silentlt leapt down from the tree. She ran in the direction the apprentices came from. Her scent would mix with their scents. She leapt behind a bush and found a small cave opening.

She ran inside and found a network of tunnels. An idea popped into her head. She ran a certain distance into each of the tunnels. Then, she slowly walked into a bigger opening of the cave and found dried up leaves and herbs. Moonheart rolled around the leaves and herbs to cover her scent. '_Perfect_,' she thought.

Moonheart closed her eyes and rested her head on her paws. She heard thumping moments later and opened her eyes. '_About time_,' she thought. Moonheart looked around the opening. She moved some bramble and found a small tunnel. She went into the tunnel and covered the entrance with the bramble. She shifted her body and lay on her belly. She watched the bigger opening behind the bramble patch.

"We should separate through the tunnels, they all have her scent on it," she heard Mosspaw say. "Alright I will go through these ones and you two go through the bigger ones," that was Dustpaw's voice. Moonheart made sure that her breathing was quiet. She flicked her ears amused and rested her head on her paws.

Mosspaw and Silentpaw came into the opening and looked around. "The scents stop here, she must be hiding somewhere," Mosspaw said. Moonheart held her breath and stiffened her body. Dustpaw came stalking inside. '_At least they are smart not to make any noise_,' Moonheart thought. "We should look around, see if anything is hiding a secret tunnel," Dustpaw whispered. Moonheart saw Silentpaws white paws.

Dustpaw was tearing apart moss and bramble that was close to the walls. "Good idea Dustpaw," Mosspaw said. Both she and Silentpaw started tearing at the moss and bramble on the walls as well. '_Only a matter of time now_,' Moonheart thought. The scratching and tearing noises were coming closer and closer.

Then, the bramble covering Moonheart was torn apart. Moonheart lashed out and pinned the cat. It was Mosspaw. "Good job you guys," she said. She got off of Mosspaw and sat down. "You're a very sneaky cat you know," Dustpaw said. "Ya, we looked forever. I hope Ashfang and Stripetail aren't this hard," Mosspaw said.

Moonheart purred. "Come on, they must be waiting," she said and started out of the tunnels. Moonheart and the apprentices padded back to the training area. Stripetail and Ashfang were sitting down looking impatient. "About time," Ashfang growled. "Don't blame them. I am very good at hiding my scent," Moonheart said.

Ashfang scoffed and looked at Stripetail. "Your turn," he said. Why don't you both go at the same time, it will be quicker," Moonheart suggested. Stripetail nodded and sprinted away with Ashfang. "Where did you find that cave?" Mosspaw asked. "I don't know. I was just looking for a hiding place," Moonheart answered.

"Go," she yowled and the apprentices ran after the other mentors. Moonheart sighed and stretched. "Haven't seen you since yesterday," a voice said behind her. Moonheart turned around and saw Blizzard. "Ya, well, I been busy," she said irritated.

"Oh come on, you still haven't forgiven me," he said and padded up to her. Moonheart flattened her ears slightly. Blizzard noticed and stopped. "Look, the last thing I want to do is annoy you, but I really need to talk to you. It kills me not knowing whether you forgive me or not," he sighed. He continued padding towards her.

Part of Moonheart wanted to forgive him, but she wasn't sure. She looked at his blue eyes and froze. His eyes were the same color the blue-eyed shadow figure had in her nightmare. Moonheart stood up terrified. Blizzard looked around confused. "What is it," he said softly.

Moonheart shook her head slightly. "It's nothing," she lied. "So, do you forgive me," he asked. Moonheart sighed. She looked up at him and nodded slightly. He purred and licked her ear. "I have good news," she said, "I have an apprentice now."

"I'm proud of you," he whispered in her ear. He nuzzled her and licked her shoulder. "I heard about the Skyclan attack, are you ok?" he asked worriedly. She smiled, "If I can survive an attack from your rogues, I can survive and attack by a couple of Skyclan warriors."

He chuckled lightly. His laugh made her feel relaxed and comfortable. "Well I think your cats are going to be here soon. Meet me by the river at moonhigh tomorrow night ok," he said. "Of course," she whispered. He licked her check and padded away. She smiled and turned around.

Moments later, Ashfang and Stripetail padded out into the training area with Dustpaw, Mosspaw, and Silentpaw. Moonheart stood up and shook out her pelt. Mosspaw lifted her nose in the air.

"I smell a rogue," she said. Moonheart's fur bristled slightly. "I scared it off," she said. The mentors and apprentices nodded. "You're like unstoppable," Dustpaw said. Moonheart laughed and started purring. "Alright that's enough for today, we will teach you the hunting crouch tomorrow," Ashfang said. The apprentices nodded and started padding away back to camp.

"They look up to you," Stripetail said to her. Moonheart shrugged, "I guess so, but I'm not that great." '_They wouldn't look up to me if they found out I am breaking the code_,' she thought.

Stripetail nodded and padded to the front of the group. Again, Moonheart was in the back of the group. It was almost mid-day. '_Moonhigh, tomorrow,_' she thought. The group padded into camp. "Go feed the elders and then you can get something to eat," Moonheart said to the apprentices. Lionkit and Cheetahkit came running up to Silentpaw. Leopardkit went stalking towards Mosspaw.

Dustpaw was somewhat of an outcast, but he seemed to get along with Dawnfire. Moonheart looked at the fresh-kill pile. It was getting smaller with all the mouths to feed. '_But I hope we don't try to get more territory. I'm tired of fighting over territory_,' she thought while remembering Skyclan.

'_Is that why they keep attacking us_,' she thought and shrugged. "Moonheart come here," Dawnfire called to her. Moonheart was astonished. She never talked to Dawnfire after what happened to Nightfur. Moonheart frowned remembering Nightfur. She shook her head and padded over to Dawnfire.

"Want to go hunting," Dawnfire said, "I need to talk to you about something." Moonheart nodded and started padding out of camp with Dawnfire. "Where you going," Foxear said stopping them at the entrance.

Moonheart felt Dawnfire stiffen slightly next to her. Dawnfire cleared her throat, "Me and Moonheart are going hunting." Dawnfire purred slightly and flicked her ear. "Can I go," Foxear asked. "Sure," Dawnfire purred. "Can Frosttooth come to," he added. Dawnfire nodded and watched Foxear pad towards Frosttooth. Frosttooth was a warrior shortly before Dawnfire and Nightfur became warriors.

Moonheart sat down and licked her paw. "Haven't you noticed," Dawnfire whispered. Moonheart looked up at her. "Just a wild guess, you like Foxear," Moonheart said with a smirk. Dawnfire smiled, "I thought you never noticed." Just then, Foxear and Frosttooth padded up to the two she-cats.

"Let's go," Moonheart said and stood up. The small group padded away. "So, how did your apprentice do today,"Frosttooth asked. "Good. They all had trouble tracking me. I hide my scent very well," Moonheart said. "I'm sure you do," Frosttooth purred. Moonheart looked at Frosttooth. '_Oh, great. Not another Nightfur_,' Moonheart thought.

She ignored him and continued padding forward. She saw Foxear smirking and nudging Frosttooth. He rolled her eyes and stopped. "Split up. Dawnfire and I will go one way and you two go the other," Moonheart said. They went their separate ways and Moonheart ran up the tree. Dawnfire stayed on the ground searching for mice and voles.

Moonheart caught the scent of a squirrel. She stalked up the branches and found it eating a nut. She quickly but quietly stalked up to it. It had its back turned on her. Suddenly, the wind changed direction so the squirrel could scent Moonheart. The squirrel bolted and Moonheart chased after it. The squirrel leapt down onto the forsest floor. Moonheart stayed in the tree. She sped up ahead of the squirrel and leapt down. She landed on its back and instantly killed it.

"Wow, you kept after that squirrel even after it was ahead of you," Dawnfire said behind her. Moonheart stood on top of the squirrel. "I am determined to get what I want. I wanted the squirrel, so I kept chasing it," she said plainly. Dawnfire, who caught a mouse, stood up and scented the air.

She crouched down and stalked in a different direction. Moonheart scented a vole, which Dawnfire was probably after, and a robin. Moonheart buried her squirrel and climbed the nearest tree. She spotted the robin not long after. She scented the air again. '_I'm at the edge of the territory_,' she thought and looked around.

She spotted a group of cats. She smelled the air. It was Skyclan cats. She saw Ravenclaw, Hawkgaze, Talonclaw, Snakestrike, and Eagleclaw. Moonheart hid herself on the branch and stared at the Skyclan patrol. _'Just in case they cross the border or get to close to the border_,' she thought.

"You sure you want to do this Ravenclaw," she heard Eagleclaw. "Yes, we need to show those Thunderclan kittypets that we aren't weak. Unless you want apprentice duties, I suggest you don't talk back to your deputy," snarled Ravenclaw. Moonheart smirked at the deputy's anger.

"Fine," Eagleclaw growled. They walked closer and closer to the border. Moonheart lashed her tail. She saw Eagleclaw hesitate to cross it. The rest of the patrol crossed it like it wasn't there. Moonheart stood still and waited for the deputy to stand underneath her. She stood up slowly and scooted closer to the edge of the branch.

Ravenclaw stood right underneath her and he scented the air. He lifted his tail and the rest of his patrol stopped. "I smell something," he growled. Moonheart unsheathed her claws and pounced on top of the deputy. He squealed and was pinned down. She put one paw on his neck with her claws unsheathed.

Talonclaw and Snakestrike look horrified and Hawkgaze was growling. Eagleclaw was smirking a little. Hawkgaze stepped forward. "One more step and I cut his neck open," Moonheart growled. Hawkgaze stopped and lashed his tail. Talonclaw and Snakestrike shook terrified.

Ravenclaw was growling and struggling underneath Moonheart. She sunk her claws into his neck a little bit. He gasped and stopped moving. "Now, I will not see you enter our territory again, understood," Moonheart snarled. "Fine," Ravenclaw growled.

Moonheart lashed at his back and let him up. He rushed over behind the rest of his patrol. "You call yourself the deputy and you're scared of me," Moonheart chuckled. Ravenclaw lashed his and unsheathed his claws. "What did I say Ravenclaw," Moonheart snarled. He nodded and ran away back to Skyclan. Talonclaw and Snakestrike ran after him. Hawkgaze snarled and chased after his patrol.

Eagleclaw looked at her and smiled. He had scars from her brother's and his left ear was chipped off at the end. His amber eyes stared at her. Moonheart felt her heart stop when he looked at her. '_One of the shadows had amber eyes_,' she thought and stood up. "You should leave to," she simply said.

He nodded, "well hopefully I see you at the gathering tonight." He winked at her and padded away. Mooonheart stood there confused. She shook her head and padded to her buried prey. "Took you long enough," Dawnfire said. "Well, if you went to look for me, you could have helped me with a Skyclan patrol," Moonheart growled.

Dawnfire stared at her. "Alright let's go, how much you have," she asked. "One, the patrol caught my attention," she said. Dawnfire rolled her eyes. "Fine, hurry up and catch another one," she whined. Moonheart growled at her. "You're not my mentor," she growled. Dawnfire sighed and picked up her prey. She padded away back to camp leaving Moonheart alone.

Moonheart scented the air and caught the scent of a mouse. She looked around and spotted it. She crouched low on the ground and crept forward. The mouse was looking around for seeds. Moonheart pounced and heard a squeak come from the mouse. She bit its neck and carried it to her squirrel.

She picked up her squirrel and padded back to camp. Moonheart put her prey on the fresh-kill pile and looked around camp. She stretched and flicked her ear. Moonheart picked up a small mouse and padded up to Dappleheart and Thornclaw. They were near the nursery sharing a squirrel.

"Hi Moonheart," Dappleheart purred when she saw Moonheart. Moonheart nodded and sat down. She began eating her mouse. "So I heard that Dawnfire and Foxear are now mates," Thornclaw said through a bite of the squirrel. "They are?" Moonheart asked. She looked around and saw Foxear and Dawnfire basking in the sun together.

"When are you and Stripetail going to get a mate," Thornclaw snickered. Moonheart finished her small mouse and smiled. "When I find the right tom who can handle my attitude," Moonheart said.

Dappleheart giggled and took another bite from the squirrel. "Guess what," Thornclaw said. He looked at Dappleheart and nuzzled her. She purred, "I'm expecting Thornclaw's kits." Moonheart smiled, "well I'm happy for you two."

Thornclaw and Dappleheart stared at each other purring. Moonheart yawned and looked up at the sky. "When are your kits do," she asked. "In about three to four moons," Dappleheart purred.

Moonheart purred. She liked seeing one of her only friends happy. Deepclaw came up to them. "Moonheart, you are coming to the gathering, bring Silentpaw," he said proudly. Moonheart nodded and stood up. She shook out her fur and looked around for the apprentices. She spotted them eating across the clearing.

Stripetail and Ashfang were also padding towards the apprentices. Moonheart glanced at them and smiled. They all shared a knowing look. They stopped and looked at each other. Moonheart, Stripetail, and Ashfang sprinted towards the apprentices. Moonheart and Stripetail were neck and neck. Stripetail lashed his tail and ran quicker.

Moonheart knew she couldn't beat her brother in a race. Stripetail leapt over the apprentices and pinned down Dustpaw. Moonheart did the same and pinned down Silentpaw. Ashfang was padding over panting. He was older than both Stripetail and Moonheart.

"We are going to the gathering, since you have already eaten, wait at the entrance," Moonheart said between pants. The apprentices bolted over to the entrance. They were very excited since it was their first gathering. Moonheart bounded over to the entrance and sat near Hailstar.

The old leader was staring up at the stars. "Beautiful isn't it," she said. Moonheart nodded and began grooming her fur. "I can't wait till we meet new warriors and apprentices," Mosspaw said excitedly. "Yes but remember, don't share any secrets about Thunderclan, the other clans can use it against us in a battle," Moonheart said. The apprentices nodded vigorously and continued talking.

Deepclaw was padding towards them with Stripetail, Ashfang, Whiteshadow, and Mintleaf. "We are ready Hailstar," Deepclaw said. Hailstar nodded and started leading the group towards Four trees.

'_One must choose between the pebbles in the stream, the soaring eagle, the black mask, or the raging snow storm. Only one will bring happiness_,' a voice said. Moonheart looked around. '_Alright, this has to be a prophecy of some sort_,' she thought. Moonheart sighed and padded with the Thunderclan group towards Four trees.

**A/N: How was that? Reviews are requested anytime. So, what do you think the prophecy means? Which do you like better…**

**EaglexMoon**

**BlackxMoon**

**PebblexMoon**

**Or**

**BlizzardxMoon**

**Please decide and also. If you want one of your cats in my story, leave the name and description in a review. Thank you and peace out**

**~wolfcreations14 :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Haha, Wyldclaw you are funny. Thank you for the funny reviews. Also, Wolf Runner-Omega for following and favoriting this story. Really appreciated. Please review and rate this story. Today will be only the updated allegiances. I will have a chapter out on both Sunday and Monday(since it's a three day weekend). I have been busy with school. **

**ONTO THE ALLEGIANCES**

…

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: Hailstar**- white fur with light blue eyes (she-cat)

**Deputy: Deepclaw**- black and grey fur with amber eyes (tom)

**Med-cat:** **Silvermist**- silver fur with grey eyes (she-cat)

Warriors

**Fernclaw**- grey and white fur with dark green eyes (tom)

**Frosttooth**- white fur with a dark grey patch on back and light grey (almost white) eyes (tom)

**Redflame**- amber brown fur with darker brown patches and amber eyes (she-cat)

**Adderfang**- brown fur with black muzzle and yellow eyes (tom)

**Ashfang**- ashy grey fur with black muzzle and tail tip with light grey eyes (tom)

**Whiteshadow**- white fur with black paws and green eyes (she-cat)

**Owlface**- brown fur with bright yellow eyes and grey paws (tom)

**Lightbreeze**- white fur with bright yellow eyes and grey paws (she-cat)

**Whisperleaf**- dark grey fur with black patches and green eyes (she-cat)

**Silverlight**- silver fur with black patches and bright blue eyes (she-cat)

**Willowleaf**- brown fur with green eyes and dark brown muzzle, paws, and tail tip (she-cat)

**Whitefall**- white fur with light grey paws and amber eyes (she-cat)

**Hollyfire**- red brown fur with yellow eyes and darker red brown patches (she-cat)

**Morningshine**- light grey fur with brown patches and blue eyes (she-cat)

**Moonheart**- light grey fur with dark grey tortoiseshell pattern and blue-green eyes (she-cat)

**Stripetail**- dark grey fur with a black stripe on tail and light blue eyes (tom)

**Thornclaw**- dark brown fur with black streaks and bright yellow eyes (tom)

**Foxear**- russet (red brown) and white fur with longer ears and bushy tail with amber eyes (tom)

**Dawnfire**- light brown fur with red brown patches and brown eyes (she-cat)

**Mintleaf**- brown fur with white patches and mint green eyes (she-cat)

Queens

**Dappleheart**- light brown fur with white tortoiseshell pattern and amber eyes (expecting kits with **Thornclaw**)

**Goldencloud**- golden brown fur with white paws and yellow golden eyes (kits with **Owlface**): **Leopardkit**- light brown fur with irregular circles (like a leopard) and amber eyes (tom-kit) **Lionkit**- dark brown fur with fluffy neck fur and yellow eyes (tom-kit) **Cheetahkit**- light brown with black spots and orange-yellow eyes (tom-kit)

Elders

**Starsong**- tabby she-cat with silver muzzle and silver eyes

**Icenose**- black and white tom with icy blue eyes

**Dawnpetal**- pale ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentices

**Silentpaw**- black and white fur with orange eyes (she-cat)

**Dustpaw**- grey fur with black speckles and dark grey eyes (tom)

**Mosspaw**- light grey fur with dark tortoiseshell pattern and mossy green eyes (she-cat)

**Riverclan**

**Leader: Wetstar**- blue-grey fur with yellow eyes and dark grey patch on right flank (tom)

**Deputy: Bluethorn**- blue-grey fur with dark brown muzzle, tail tip, and paws with brown eyes (tom)

**Med-cat: Blueleaf**- dark brown fur with dark blue eyes (she-cat)

Warriors

**Pebblefur**- light grey fur with dark grey spots and light grey eyes (tom)

**Volepelt**- brown fur with darker brown belly and yellow eyes (tom)

**Littleflower**- light brown fur with light grey patches and violet eyes (she-cat)

**Stormstrike**- dark grey fur with black muzzle and paws with dark grey eyes (tom)

**Snowfoot**- light grey fur with one white paw and green eyes (she-cat)

**Silverpool**- silver fur with dark grey patch and blue eyes (she-cat)

**Frostheart**- dark grey fur with white chest and bright blue eyes (she-cat)

**Riverbloom**- light grey fur with blue-grey chest and orange eyes (she-cat)

**Driftstone**- light grey fur with dark grey patches and light grey eyes (tom)

**Doveflower**- light grey fur with black patch on side with green eyes (she-cat)

**Rivergrace**- blue-grey fur with dark grey paws and yellow eyes (she-cat)

**Reedfeather**- dark brown fluffy fur with light brown paws and muzzle with light grey eyes (tom)

**Rosestream**- red brown fur with dark grey paws and amber eyes (she-cat)

**Patchfrost**- light grey fur with white patches and icy blue eyes (tom)

**Scarletfur**- scarlet fur with dark brown paws and amber eyes (she-cat)

Queens

**None**

Elders

**Streamsilk**- silky white fur with light blue eyes (she-cat)

Apprentices

**Troutpaw**- blue-grey fur with light grey patches under chest and brown eyes with long whiskers (tom)

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: Spiderstar**- black fur with red brown patch on lower back (near start of tail) and red-orange eyes (she-cat)

**Deputy: Darkrain**- black fur with dark grey patches and dark blue eyes (tom)

**Med-cat: Darkflower**- black fur with amber eyes (she-cat)

Warriors

**Fogheart**- foggy white dappled fur with light blue eyes (tom)

**Nightstorm**- black fur with stormy blue eyes (tom)

**Brightshadow**- white fur with black paws and tail tip with yellow eyes (she-cat)

**Scarnose**- dark grey fur with a scar on nose and light grey eyes (tom)

**Silverear**- black fur with silver ears and amber eyes (tom)

**Tornpelt**- ruffled dark brown fur with long scars all over body and broken tail tip with dark grey eyes (tom)

**Reddust**- red brown fur with dark grey speckles and amber eyes (she-cat)

**Frostclaw**- black fur with white paws and yellow eyes (tom)

**Blackscar**- pitch black fur with long scar on right side and blue eyes (tom)

**Redcloud**- red brown fur with white paws and dark brown eyes (tom)

**Flamestripe**- dark brown fur with red brown stripe along spine and yellow eyes (tom)

**Dusksong**- ashy grey fur with black paws and dark blue eyes (tom)

**Duskclaw**- grey fur with black paws and dark blue (she-cat)

**Tanglestrike**- dark brown tangled fur with light brown paws and grey eyes (tom)

**Redspirit**- dark brown fur with red brown chest and brown eyes (she-cat0

**Blackstripe**- dark grey fur with black stripe along spine and amber eyes (tom)

**Crescentmoon**- black fur with white fur shaped as a crescent of the moon on chest and blue eyes (she-cat)

**Blackwhisker**- light grey fur with black whiskers and grey eyes (tom)

Apprentices

**None**

Queens

**None**

Elders

**Wolfleap**- grey ashy fur with white underbelly and long skinny legs with grey eyes (tom)

**Skyclan**

**Leader: Cloudstar**- white fluffy fur with light grey paws and green eyes (tom)

**Deputy: Ravenclaw**- black fur with a white stripe on side and violet-blue eyes (tom)

**Med-cat: Whitecloud**- white fur with dark grey underbelly and amber eyes (she-cat)

Warriors

**Tallthorn**- dark brown fur with tall skinny legs and light brown paws and dark brown eyes (tom)

**Bounceclaw**- white fur with light grey speckles and dark grey paws with yellow eyes (she-cat)

**Robinpelt**- light brown fur with red brown underbelly and white tail tip with dark blue eyes (tom)

**Littlewing**- brown and white fur with a black stripe on muzzle and short legs with dark blue eyes (tom)

**Eagleclaw**- light brown fur with white underbelly and black stripe on tail with amber eyes (tom)

**Skytail**- blue-grey fur with dark brown underbelly and dark grey stripe on tail with dark blue eyes (she-cat)

**Brightstreak**- ginger fur with a red brown streak and yellow eyes (she-cat)

**Snakestrike**- dark brown fur with light brown patches and small but quick paws and with dark grey (almost black) eyes (tom)

**Owlflight**- dark brown fur with white tail tip and white flanks with yellow eyes (tom)

**Feathertail**- light grey fur with white and black feather-like pattern on lower back and green eyes (she-cat)

**Talonclaw**- brown fur with black paws and blue eyes (tom)

**Skyfall**- light grey fur with one white paw and blue-grey paws with light grey eyes (she-cat)

**Ravensong**- dark grey fur with black muzzle and violet eyes (tom)

**Hawkgaze**- dark brown fur with light grey paws, muzzle, and tail tip with dark brown eyes (tom)

**Hailflight**- light grey fur with white paws and blue eyes (she-cat)

**Mistybreeze**- misty white fur with dark grey stripes and blue eyes (she-cat)

**Windleaf**- light grey fur with white paws and tail tip with green eyes (she-cat)

**Quickfoot**- light brown fur with white paws and amber eyes (she-cat)

Queens

**None**

Apprentices

**Stonepaw**- light grey fur with black spots around eyes and amber eyes (tom)

**Thrushpaw**- dark brown fur with light brown patch on lower back and blue eyes (tom)

Elders

**Whitemist**- light grey fur with white paws and white flanks with blue eyes (she-cat)

**Windclan**

**Leader: Featherstar**- dark grey fur with black patches and dark grey eyes (she-cat)

**Deputy: Swiftbreeze**- white fur with dark brown paws and green eyes (she-cat)

**Med-cat: Whitelight**- white fur with bright yellow eyes (she-cat)

Warriors

**Lightheart**- light brown fur with dark brown chest and amber eyes (she-cat)

**Dustclaw**- dusty grey fur with dark grey eyes (tom)

**Swiftwing**- light grey fur with dark grey underbelly and white flanks with blue eyes (she-cat)

**Tumbleleaf**- dark brown fur with light brown paws and tail tip with dark grey eyes (tom)

**Wildheart**- messy grey fur with dark grey chest and orange eyes (she-cat)

**Mudstripe**- light brown fur with dark brown stripe along spine and light brown eyes (tom)

**Smokefur**- smoky grey fur with dark grey speckles and light grey eyes (tom)

**Silverflame**- silver fur with red brown tail tip and orange eyes (tom)

**Cloudstorm**- white fur with dark grey paws and yellow eyes (tom)

**Grasstail**- light brown fur with dark brown tail and grassy green eyes (she-cat)

**Fawnspots**- dark brown fur with white and light brown spots on back with light grey eyes (she-cat)

**Cloudwish**- white fur with silver paws, muzzle, tail tip, and chest with light grey eyes (she-cat)

**Swiftleaf**- light grey fur with brown eyes (she-cat)

**Rabbitfoot**- white fur with light grey tortoiseshell pattern, small feet and grey eyes (tom)

**Softbark**- soft grey fur with dark brown eyes (she-cat)

**Iceflower**- white fur with amber eyes (she-cat)

Queens

**None**

Apprentices

**Ivypaw**- white fur with brown paws and ivy green eyes (she-cat)

**Whitepaw**- light grey fur with white spot on face and amber eyes (she-cat)

Elders

**None**

**Starclan cats**

**Wolfstar (thunderclan)**- dark grey fur with light grey patches and bushy tail with orange eyes (tom)

**Darkstar (shadowclan)**- pitch black fur with dark grey eyes (she-cat)

**Falconstar (skyclan)**- brown fur with light grey flanks and dark brown eyes (tom)

**Swiftstar (windclan)**- light grey fur with white patches and light grey eyes (she-cat)

**Beestar (riverclan)**- dark grey fur with black stripes and yellow eyes (tom)

**Some rogues**

**Chestnut**- dark brown fur with black ear tufts and grey eyes (tom) : leader of pack

**Blizzard**- pure white fur and blue eyes (tom)

**Shade**- pitch black fur with dark grey underbelly an dark green eyes (she-cat) : sister of **Blizzard**

**Twig**- dark brown fur with white ear tufts and yellow eyes (tom) : brother of **Chestnut**

**Dark forest cats**

**Tigerstripes**- dark ginger fur with unusual black stripes and yellow eyes (tom) :second-in-command in the Dark Forest

**Blackeclipse**- black fur with smokey grey muzzle, chest, paws, and underbelly with white on nose, toes, and tail with dark green eyes (she-cat)

**Hiddeneyes**- grey fur with grey-blue eyes (she-cat)

**Poisonfang**- grey fur with unusually long fang-like teeth and blue/purple eyes (tom)

**Fallenheart**- brown fur with dark grey muzzle, paws, and tail with grey stripes and amber eyes (she-cat)

**Badgerfang-** dark grey fur with light grey patches, white stripe from tip of nose to end of tail, long sharp fang-like teeth, long claws, and silver eyes (tom)

**Blazefang**- dark ginger fur with emerald green eyes (tom) : brother of **Tigerstripes**

**Scarfang**- dark brown fur with scar from ear and across left eyes with green eyes (tom)

Coldbreeze- white fur with dark grey stripes and light blue eyes (tom)

**Sharpclaw**- light grey fur with amber eyes and long sharp claws with amber eyes (tom)

**Fishscale**- grey fur with dark grey and black ripples looking like scales and grey eyes (tom)

**A/N: WOOO, that is a lot. Thanks to everyone who reads and stuff :3. Again, if you want one of your characters or cats to be in this story, just leave the name, description, and personality in a review. Thank you and peace out**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ohla my readers. I thought I change it up a bit and do first person point of view from Moonheart's perspective. Tell me what you think and thanks for the tips Grasswing of Wingclan. Please rate and review. I think this chapter is sweet.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

I entered Four Trees with my group. Skyclan and Riverclan were already there. Hatred ran through my blood as I watched Skyclan causally talking with one another. I shook my head and let Silentpaw go with the Riverclan apprentice. Troutpaw was his name, he seemed pretty nice enough. I searched the crowd of cats and saw Pebblefur also looking around.

I am not sure if I like this tom. I am, after all, mates with Blizzard. He spotted me and started padding towards me. I stood there and then I saw Eagleclaw running towards me. I let out a groan and turned around.

"Moonheart," he called me. '_Ignore him_,' I told myself. I instantly padded away. I still heard him calling for me, but I ignored him. I walked over to my apprentice, who was with Troutpaw and Dustpaw apprentices.

Shadowclan came running inside Four Trees. Silentpaw turned around and smiled at me. I purred and bounded towards her. Troutpaw took a step back and looked at me with wide eyes. I looked at his tiny brown eyes. "What's wrong with you," I meowed. "You're M-Moonheart, of-of Thunderclan," he stuttered. "How does everyone know me," I growled to myself.

He shrugged and he seemed to relax a little. "Hello there," a voice whispered in my ear. I turned around and saw Pebblefur. "Hey," I simply said. His light grey eyes reminded me of the shadow figures. My heart rate quickened when I heard a voice repeat the prophecy.

"_Choose between the pebbles in the stream_," it said. The voice didn't repeat the other parts. Could Pebblefur be part of the prophecy? I looked at the night sky and saw a star shine bright. I must be correct. "Is Moonheart in there," Pebblefur joked while patting my head.

I shook my head and smiled. "Hope you two aren't having too much fun without me," another voice said. I looked to the left and saw Blackwhisker standing there. "Windclan is here, the gathering is going to start soon," he said.

This time, Riverclan was next to Thunderclan. So I sat next to Pebblefur instead of Blackwhisker. I saw the leaders looking over the crowd and then, Spiderstar walked up first. "Shadowclan is doing excellent and currently have no queens or apprentices," her voice boomed. Since the first gathering I went to, she always searched for me and glared at me. I always met her glare and refused to show weakness.

Featherstar walked up and Spiderstar bumped roughly pass her. "Windclan is doing fine and our current apprentices will be becoming warriors by the next gathering," she meowed proudly. I looked around and saw a white furred she-cat with brown paws and green eyes and a light grey she-cat with amber eyes sitting proudly. "They must be the apprentices," I whispered to Pebblefur.

Wetstar padded up next. I felt Pebblefur shake with excitement. I smiled and looked up at the Riverclan leader. "Riverclan is doing fine and we have one new apprentice; Troutpaw," he said. Troutpaw stood up proudly. I chuckled lightly and looked back up at the leaders.

My throat became dry when I saw Cloudstar go next. I held back a growl. Unfortunately, my clan couldn't hold back their growls. The gathering became louder by the second when Skyclan and Thunderclan growled at each other. Cloudstar sat down and curled his tail over his paws neatly.

"Silence," he yowled. "Skyclan is doing excellent, we have two new warriors; Windleaf and Quickfoot, and also two new apprentices; Stonepaw and Thrushpaw," he said. Windleaf, Quickfoot, Stonepaw, and Thrushpaw stood up. "Also," Cloudstar continued, "our clan is expanding rapidly and we are running low on food and territory. We request for **both** Thunderclan and Windclan to give us a quarter of their land," he yowled.

Cloudstar turned around and faced my leader and Featherstar. "No," Featherstar said. "We will not give up land," Hailstar added. Cloudstar let out a frustrated sigh. "Then we will take your land by force, we will fight Windclan tomorrow," he growled.

Skyclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan all started snarling and yowling. I saw Cloudstar pad next to Hailstar. She walked past him and yowled for silence. I stayed sitting and I specifically glared at Eagleclaw. He met my glare and he looked away. I reluctantly turned my head and looked up at my leader.

"Thunderclan is doing well. Dappleheart moved to the nursery expecting Thornclaw's kits and we have three new apprentices; Silentpaw, Mosspaw, and Dustpaw. I cheered, along with my clan, the names of the new apprentices. Silentpaw looked around smiling, Mosspaw had her chest puffed out, but Dustpaw stared at the ground. I tilted my head slightly, confused.

"This gathering is over," I heard Spiderstar yowl. Skyclan was the first to rush out of Four Trees. They don't belong here, they never belonged here. I shook my head and looked at Pebblefur. "See you next time," I said. He nodded and whispered in my ear.

"Follow me, I need to tell you something," he whispered. I followed him into a small bush. He looked at me and smiled. "Good luck defending your territory. If your clan ever needs help, go to Riverclan ok," he whispered. I heard a cat call for Pebblefur. "I have to go," he said.

He hesitated and came up to me. He nuzzled me and I froze. Pebblefur then ran out of the bush and to his clan. I sat there for a while, shocked. Silentpaw came and sat next to me. She looked at me with a knowing look. "You saw that," I whispered.

She nodded and looked around. "Well, it doesn't matter. I don't like him and we will never be together," I told her. I mainly tried to convince myself more than her. She nodded once again and we padded out of the bush and to our group.

The group ran back to camp. "Tomorrow, we will be on dawn patrol ok," I told her. She nodded and ran into the apprentices den. I sighed. I felt happy taking care of her. Is this what a mother feels like? I turned around and saw Stripetail smiling at me. "What," I meowed.

"Follow me, it's very important," he chuckled. Obviously, he was joking, but I followed him anyways. He was the only brother that talked to me. Foxear was a mousebrained jerk and Thornclaw rarely talked to me, unless it was about Dappleheart. Stripetail led me to the edge of camp, near the elders den. I heard the elders snoring, so they won't wake with us talking.

Stripetail sat down, so I sat down in front of him. "Would you like Blizzard to join?" he asked. I looked at him surprised. "Yes, why," I said. "Well, with the battle coming up, I am sure Hailstar will let him and a couple of other rogues join the clan," he said matter-of-factly.

I felt my heart race with excitement and happiness. "Will she do that," I asked. He nodded and smiled. "Well, I'm going to meet him tomorrow at moonhigh, can you cover for me," I asked. "Moonheart, you know what will happen if you get caught," he told me. "I don't care," I retorted. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I am going to sleep," I said with a yawn. We walked into the warrior den and I collapsed on my nest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly. I opened my eyes minutes later and found myself in a dark clearing.

"Hello there pretty kitty," a voice said. I turned around and saw a group of cats being led by a dark ginger tom with unusual black stripes. He was smirking and staring at me. "Who are you," I growled and stood up. He lifted his tail and the group stopped. "I am Tigerstripes, second-in-command in the Dark Forest," he said.

My blood ran cold at the word Dark Forest. Icenose told me about it once, it's a place where cats who are evil or done evil go. "If you're second-in-command, who is the first," I asked. "Well I was first, but the leader now is far more evil then me," he growled. Four cats from the group surrounded me. "You don't look so tough," one of the cats sneered. He had dark brown fur and green eyes with a scar on his left eye. "Easy Scarfang," another tom growled. A white tom with dark grey stripes and light blue eyes growled at Scarfang.

"You aren't my leader Coldbreeze," Scarfang growled. "Enough," a voice boomed. I turned around and saw two yellow-orange eyes in the shadowy forest. "Tigerstripes, I put you second-in-command for a reason. Now command the group to stop," the voice growled. Tigerstripes shot a glare at Scarfang and the other cats.

"You must be the leader," I muttered. The two eyes stared at me. The cat must have done something, because five other cats walked out of the shadowy forest. "State your name to her," the voice growled.

"I am Icestorm," a light grey tom with black stripes and red-violet eyes said. "Moonlight," a light grey she-cat with black circles around her body and blue-violet eyes said. Another she-cat was next to her. "I am Goldenmoon," the she-cat said. She had orange-brown fur with black spots and yellow eyes. I turned my head and saw Tigerstripes and his group look terrified. A tom stepped up next.

"I am Suntail," an orange-brown tom with green eyes said. The last cat was a black she-cat with a white sun shaped mark on her chest and violet eyes. "Midnightsun," she said. I didn't know whether to bow my head or growl at them. So I just stood there, staring at them.

The yellow-orange eyes looked at me expectantly. "Do you know who I am," the voice said. The cats who introduced themselves walk backward into the shadowy forest. Know, I only saw red-violet eyes, blue-violet eyes, yellow eyes, green eyes, and violet eyes in the shadows. The image burned deep inside my thoughts and I shook with fear.

"Don't be scared dear one. I am your ancestor," the voice spoke. I flattened my ears and I felt my fur bristle. "Show yourself," I growled, "what is your name." I heard chuckling and the eyes disappeared. Except for the yellow-orange eyes, they remained. I turned around and saw that Tigerstripes and his group were also gone.

I looked back at the eyes. They started moving forward. A copper brown tom with faint black stripes and a short tail padded out. I looked at his face and saw his front teeth showing. They were probably too big to fit in his mouth. He sat down and swayed his short tail. His yellow-orange eyes appeared to have golden specks on it.

"Happy," he said sarcastically. I couldn't relax here in the Dark Forest, my fur still stood on end. "What is your name," I growled. "I am," he started to say, but his voice was becoming fainter and fainter. I was waking up. The last thing I heard him say was star. Was he a leader? I opened my eyes and found myself in my nest.

Whiteshadow, Hollyfire, Foxear, and Dawnfire were waking up to go on Dawn patrol. I sat up in my nest and licked my chest. I stood up and padded out of the warrior den. I started heading towards the apprentice den nearby. I poked my head in and called for Silentpaw.

I saw her orange eyes looking up at me well rested. She stood up, shook out her fur, and padded outside with me. I nuzzled her and purred. She pressed against me and we headed to the entrance of camp. We waited for the rest of the Dawn patrol. Hollyfire and Whiteshadow were the first two out.

"It may take a while, Foxear is grooming Dawnfire," Whiteshadow snorted. I sighed and stood up to stretch. Moments later, Foxear and Danwfire came outside. "About time," I growled. Foxear growled and started to lead the group. "Hey, Moonheart is the leader of the patrol, get back here Foxear," Hollyfire growled.

My brother ignored her and continued padding. I stood up and followed him. We checked the Skyclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan borders. We always leave the Riverclan border for last. They normally don't attack us and are quite peaceful with Thunderclan. My brother, like the arrogant cat he is, led the patrol half way there. He stopped and looked around. "All clear, let's go back," he said.

I and Silentpaw stayed behind. "We will cover training for today right now ok," I said. Silentpaw nodded and looked around. I showed her the hunting crouch and basic hunting techniques. "Alright, go get two pieces of prey and meet me back at camp," I told her. She nodded and scented the air. She went into the bushes and I turned to walk back to camp.

I saw a hare wandering around the forest floor. My whiskers twitched and I crouched down. I stared at the rabbit and unsheathed my claws. It kept foraging the forest floor for whatever it eats. I stepped forward and then stood still. I kept this up until I was about a fox-length away. The rabbit turned around and faced me. I sprinted towards it.

It started running away, but I was quicker. I tripped it and then bit down on its neck. It went still and I knew I killed it. I buried it and scented the air. I caught the scent of a bird. No, not just any bird, a hawk. I heard it screech and saw it barreling towards me. I flexed my claws. It stretched its talons and screeched again. I side-stepped and it flew right past me.

I hooked my claws around its left wing and I was big enough to pull it down. I struggled with it, but I bit down hard enough on its neck to hear a crunch sound. The hawk lied motionless under my claws. I sighed and dragged it back to my rabbit. I dug the rabbit out and dragged both of my prey back to camp. The hawk's eyes were still open and its beak was open to. I closed my eyes and continued dragging it to camp. Flashbacks started to appear in my head.

_I was running away from my father. He caught me outside of camp and I didn't want to get in trouble. He continued to chase me deeper and deeper into the forest. "Moonkit stop now. There is a storm overhead and you might get struck by lightning," he called to me. I stopped on top of a boulder. My father started trotting up to me. I heard lightning and I turned around. It seemed to be close by, but I didn't see fire. I turned back to my father. I froze in my tracks at the sight. My father, my loving father, layed motionless on the ground. Smoke was drifting off his fur._

_I stood there, terrified and upset. I leapt down from the boulder I was on and walked slowly to him. "Dad," I whispered. "Dad," I repeated, but my voice was muffled with a sob. A lightning bolt struck the ground near me. I leapt into the air and screamed. My fur stood on end and tears were coming down my face. That was the last bolt. The clouds started to disappear. I sat down next to my motionless father. His eyes were half opened and his mouth was also open. I started sobbing. I didn't stop until a patrol found me. Hailstar saw me and my father. Her head hung and she picked me up. I continued sobbing all the way to camp._

My flashbacks ended and I was sitting on the forest floor. I looked around and saw the same boulder I stood on that night. I looked down and saw patches of grass missing. The lightning that day must have left it like this. My eyes became watery with tears and I let them fall from my eyes.

I felt a weight next to me and I saw Silentpaw leaning against me. I sighed and stood up. She had caught a mice and vole. "Good catch," I muttered. I dragged my prey with her back to camp. We put our prey on the fresh-kill pile and I turned to her.

"Feed the elders. You can have the rest of the day off ok," I told her. She nodded and picked my rabbit. I looked around and saw Mosspaw leave camp. I flicked my ear and stealthily followed her. I followed her near the Skyclan border. I saw Stonepaw sitting next to the border.

Mosspaw ran up to him and smiled. I climber the tree nearby and watched them. They were sitting close to each other. I was a little too far to hear what they were saying, but I saw Mosspaw laugh. I watched them for minutes until I saw Mosspaw stand up.

She probably said good bye to him. I then saw him lick her cheek and I flattened my ears. He looked at her with loving eyes and ran away. Mosspaw stood there, staring in the direction he ran. She shook her head and turned around.

When she was under me, I leapt down and landed on top of her. She squirmed underneath me and growled. "Are you a mouse brain or what," I growled. I saw her ears perk up. "P-Please don't tell anyone," she begged. I flattened my ears. "Fine," I growled, "but be careful not to let anyone follow you next time." She nodded and I let her up. We walked back to camp and I ran into the warriors den. If I was going to meet Blizzard, I needed to rest.

I went to sleep for what seemed like a whole day. I opened my eyes and saw the other cats in their nest. I smiled and slipped out of the den. I saw Dawnfire and Foxear guarding the entrance of camp. I rolled my eyes when I saw them sleeping. I padded past them and into the forest.

I scented the air to make sure Iwasn't being followed. No scent. I smirked and sprinted near the Riverclan border. I saw Blizzard sitting there, staring up at the moon. I crouched down and started walking towards him. I was behind him and I licked his check. "How you doing," I whispered in his ear.

I saw him jump a little and he turned around. Our noses touched and he smiled. He nuzzled me and I purred loudly. I heard a lightning bolt from far away. My heart rate quickened and I looked around terrified. "What's the matter," he asked worriedly.

"S-Storm," I stuttered. I heard another bolt a lightning, this time closer. "Come on, I know a place where we can hide from the storm," he said and started padding away. I bolted after him and he also started running. He led me to an abandoned badger hole. I ran inside and he followed soon after.

"I-I hate showing my fear," I stuttered. I whimpered when I heard another lightning bolt. "Why don't you just lie down, ok," he said. I nodded and lied on my side. I heard another lightning bolt and I twitched. I closed my eyes in fear and I started shaking. Blizzard must have noticed, because when I opened my eyes, my head was against his chest.

"Just relax, everyone has a fear," he whispered soothingly in my ear. I cleared my throat "What's yours," I muttered. He chuckled and licked the top of my head. "Losing you," he whispered again. When he said that, I felt my heart skip a beat with happiness. I forgot about the storm or why we were here.

All I knew was that I belong with him. I lifted my head and looked up at his eyes. His light blue eyes looked down at me. "I love you," he whispered. He licked my cheek and touched his nose to mine. I rested my head back against his chest and closed my eyes.

His legs were around me, hugging me. His tail was wrapped around us. I heard his breathing steady. "I love you to," I whispered and we both drifted off into a deep sleep.

…

**A/N: Aww, how cute. So how was that? Tell me in a review. Also, please check out Mismatched Curse. That's another story I am working on. An update for that one tomorrow. Anyways, if you want one of your cats in my story, leave the name and description and tell me what clan I should out that cat in ok. Please rate and review and peace out.**

**~wolfcreations14 :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: WOO, another chapter. I finally have more reviews now thank you guys. Thank you Fuzzyfang for putting this as a favorite and following this story. **

**Reviews**

Fuzzyfang- thank you so much. You will find out now:3

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

I opened my eyes slowly. Blizzard still had his front legs around me. I smiled and looked up. He was still asleep. I perked my ears up and heard birds chirping. I took a deep breath. I had to get back to camp; they will be looking by now. I sighed and nudged Blizzard.

He groaned and stretched. I chuckled a little. "Good morning," I purred. He opened his eyes and smiled. I have to ask him now. "I need to ask you something," I meowed. He stood up and shook out his fur. "I'm listening," he said.

"Will you join Thunderclan," I hesitantly asked. He stared at me for a while. He frowned. "I just can't leave Shade and join," he said. I need to convince him. "Ya but," I had to convince him, "we won't have to hide anymore, we can see each other all the time, we will have the clan to protect us."

He sighed. "You know I would Moonheart, but I have responsibilities in the pack," he said. What will guarantee him to say yes? An idea popped up in my head. I gulped. "W-we could have kits," I stuttered. I looked down at my paws, not wanting to see his expression. I closed my eyes and we sat in silence.

I heard purring and heard him walking up to me. "Look at me," he whispered. I looked up and saw his blue eyes. "Could I bring Shade?" he asked. I smiled and nuzzled him. He was going to join the clan.

I nodded and stood up. We walked out of the badger hole with our tails entwined. The sun was barely lifting up in the sky. The dawn patrol would leave soon. We stopped by the river side. Blizzard turned around and licked my cheek. I watched him jump into the water and swim across. I watched him until I couldn't see him past the small hill. I turned around and headed back to camp.

I can make an excuse somehow. I stopped in the middle of the forest and scented the air. I scented a squirrel and bird. I climbed up the nearest tree. I ran along the branches and finally saw the bushy tail. It was munching on a nut. I crouched on the branch I was on.

'_Leap at it you can reach it_,' a familiar voice said. I flicked my ear. Who was that? I shook my head and unsheathed my claws. I leapt at the squirrel and sunk my claws into its tail. The squirrel squirmed around trying to loosen my claws. I dragged it closer to me and bit its neck.

The squirrel went limp and I leapt off the tree. I perked my ears up and heard a deep growling sound. I dropped my squirrel on the floor and crouched down. The growling was in front of me in the bushes. My fur stood on end and I flexed my claws.

My heart stopped when I watched the creature step out. It was the fox that killed Nightfur. I knew this by its scent and the scars on its body. It looked twice as big as last time and foam was dripping from its mouth. It snapped its jaws together and growled. '_Easy enough you can climb the trees and use those as your advantage_,' the voice repeated.

No. I was not listening to the voice. I hissed at the fox and lashed my tail. It charged forward. I stared at its eyes. I saw the same storm appear in its eyes. I snarled and threw myself at it. The fox didn't expect that. It stumbled under my weight and whimpered slightly.

I sunk its claws on the skin behind its ears and bit its ear. The fox growled and lashed its paws at me. It couldn't reach me, since I was on its back. '_Bad idea_,' the voice said. The voice was right. The fox rolled over and crushed me under it. I yowled and bit down wherever I could bit. The fox rolled off me.

I stood up as quickly as I could. Not quick enough. The fox slashed its claws across my side and head butted me to a tree. I yowled in pain. I could handle a little bit of pain, I think. The fox was quick enough to clamp its jaws around me and threw me to the other tree. I will not die to a fox.

I saw the fox charge towards me. A sudden burst of energy surged threw me. This always happens when I'm fighting. I flexed my claws and launched at the fox. My claws sunk onto its head and I twisted around so I was on its back. The fox crashed into the tree. I released one of my claws and sunk them on its neck.

I bit down as hard as I could on its neck. I heard a faint snapping sound. The fox yowled loudly and went limp. I kept my teeth and claws in the fox. I growled and got off of it. It lay against the tree with a gash in its neck. I panted slowly, the energy was used. I looked around for my squirrel. I couldn't find it, so I padded back to camp. I wasn't that far from camp as I thought. Stripetail was the first to spot me. He rushed over to me and called for Silvermist.

"What happened," he asked. "Fox," I muttered. He led me to the med-cat den. I collapsed onto the den placed out for me. Silvermist came over to me and applied poultices. "You should rest while I fix you up," she said. I saw Stripetail leave the den and I closed my eyes.

I opened my ears and found myself in the Dark Forest. The yellow-orange eyed cat was sitting in front of me. "Why didn't you listen to me about the fox," he growled. It was him? "Your wounds will heal. Just listen to me next time ok," he said. "What's your name, I woke up to soon last time to hear," I said curiously.

I watched his lips pull back, probably in a smile. "You don't remember me. I am your ancestor," he said. I shook my head slightly. He sighed. "Why do you help me fight," I asked angrily. "I only help when you're losing a fight, if you're winning, there is no point to guide you," he said. "So don't be getting angry when I give you energy or help," he added.

He gave me energy, but why? "I don't want you dying just yet," he said like he read my mind. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. His short tail swayed side to side. "You are going to wake soon," he said and stood up.

"I didn't get your name," I said. I saw him smile. "I am Saberstar, founder of Thunderclan," he said. My heart stopped. Saberstar was in the story Icenose told me and Silentpaw. How could he be my ancestor? "Surprised," Saberstar asked. "Wake up," he said.

I saw him fade and I opened my eyes. I saw that I was in the medicine den. My wounds held me back from standing up quickly. I slowly stood up and shook out my fur. I gritted my teeth at the motion near my wounds. I ignored the pain and padded out of the den.

The sky was darker and I knew it was near Moonhigh. I watched Stripetail and Ashfang pad into camp with Mosspaw, Dustpaw, and Silentpaw. I saw Leopardkit, Lionkit, and Cheetahkit sitting in a straight line below High Rock. They were going to become apprentices.

Hailstar walked up High Rock. It was time. "Those who can hunt gather under High Rock for a clan meeting," she yowled. I forced myself to walk under High Rock. I sat between Thornclaw and Stripetail. "Goldencloud's and Owlface's kits' have reached the age of six moons and are now ready to become apprentices," Hailstar yowled.

She leapt down in front of Lionkit. "Lionkit, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Lionpaw. Your mentor will be Thornclaw. Thornclaw, you are ready for an apprentice, teach all you know to Lionpaw," Hailstar said.

Thornclaw stood up and rushed over Lionpaw. The two touched noses and sat near Hailstar. Hailstar turned to Leopardkit next. "Leopardkit, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Leopardpaw. Your mentor will be Foxear. Foxear, you are ready for an apprentice, pass down your strength and power to Leopardpaw," Hailstar meowed.

"I feel sorry for Leopardpaw," Stripetail whispered to me. I chuckled lightly and watched the two touch noses. Hailstar turned to Cheetahkit. "Cheetahkit, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Cheetahpaw. Your mentor will be Frosttooth. Frosttooth, you did an excellent job with Stripetail, I hope you do the same with Cheetahkit," Hailstar said.

Frosttooth touched noses with Cheetahpaw. I saw excitement in Cheetahpaw's eyes. I smiled slightly and joined the clan in cheering the names of the new apprentices. I watched Leopardpaw head straight to Mosspaw. Mosspaw was growing more and more distant from him, probably because of Stonepaw.

I padded to Silentpaw and Dustpaw. "Go build nest for the new apprentices," I told them. They nodded and headed towards the med-cat den first. I sighed and looked up at the sky. Almost Moonhigh, I should eat first. I stopped padding towards the fresh-kill pile when I heard a hunting patrol run in.

It consisted of Hollyfire, Whiteshadow, Adderfang, and Dawnfire. They were panting heavily. "Riverclan attack near the border," Dawnfire yowled. I noticed that Adderfang and Whiteshadow weren't here. I flattened my ears and looked at my cobweb covered wounds. "Are you sure it was Riverclan," Foxear growled.

Dawnfire nodded frantically. It was strange for Riverclan to attack. They were peacefull with Thunderclan. Guess not anymore. "I want Foxear, Moonheart, Stripetail, Thornclaw, Redflame, Fernclaw, and Lightbreeze to come. Bring your apprentices if you have one. Let's go," Deepclaw yowled.

We rushed over to the Riverclan border. Silentpaw was running next to me. I heard yowling and scented blood. I flattened my ears and rushed out of the bushes. The sight was horrifying. Adderfang was on the floor with a pool of blood around him and Whiteshadow was covered in blood attacking the Riverclan patrol. They were leading her to the water.

The group rushed the patrol. Redflame, Fernclaw, and Lightbreeze attacked the cats on Whiteshadow. I ran towards the nearest cat. It appeared to be Driftstone. I clawed his legs and bit down on his neck. He tossed me towards the river. I must not enter the water. I scampered to my paws and rushed over to him. I pinned him down and bit down on his shoulder.

He pushed me away and swam across the river. I looked around and saw Silentpaw being pinned by a cat. I ran forward and threw myself at the cat. I pinned it down and snarled. My eyes widened when I found out who the cat was. Pebblefur. He stared up at me with terrified eyes. I snarled and sunk my claws in his shoulder.

He yowled and squirmed underneath me. I sunk my back claws into his stomach and bit down on his ear. He growled and pushed me off. I stood up and went to Silentpaw. Her chest had a little bit of blood. I turned back to Pebblefur. He rushed towards me and pinned me down.

He sunk his claws into my chest and put his other paw on my neck. He snarled at me. I looked around briefly and saw my patrol being pinned down by Riverclan cats. Anger rushed threw me and I bit down on his paw on my chest. He growled and sunk a little bit of his claws into my neck.

A black blur came into my view and Pebblefur's weight was lifted off me. I stood up quickly and looked around. I saw Shade clawing Pebblefur. His fur was coming off of him. He tried lashing a claw out at Shade, but she predicted that and jumped back. I turned around and saw most of Riverclan retreating.

Blizzard was attacking Bluethorn, who had nearly killed Hailstar. He had him pinned and was biting his neck. Hailstar was watching him. Pebblefur had run away and now it was just Bluethorn here. Blizzard and Bluethorn were face to face. Each were snarling and growling. Bluethorn lashed his claws out.

Blizzard ducked down and tackled Bluethorn down. He jerked his head back when Bluethorn lashed his claws at him. Blizzard pinned down his shoulder and back legs. Bluethorn couldn't escape now. I watched, satisfied that Blizzard and Shade had come to help. The rest of the Thunderclan were whispering to each other.

Blizzard had a smirk on his face and looked at Bluethorn. He was clearly struggling, but wouldn't give up. I rolled my eyes when he effortlessly tried to push Blizzard off. Blizzard chuckled and got off of him. Bluethorn sprinted into the water and swam across. My group cheered and yowled in victory.

I saw Hailstar talking with Blizzard and Shade. She turned to the patrol and flicked her tail for them to follow. Blizzard and Shade were walking behind her. I held back a smile and padded in the middle of the group.

We entered camp and I watched Blizzard and Shade enter Hailstar's den. I looked at my wounds and went to Silvermist. She was tending to the other cats who participated in the battle. I sighed and decided to lick my wounds instead. A few moments later, I saw Hailstar on High rock.

"Those who can hunt gather under High Rock for a clan meeting," she yowled. I swiftly padded to the front of the group and sat down. Blizzard and Shade were sitting to the side of Hailstar. I met Blizzards gaze and smiled. He smiled to and we both looked at Hailstar.

"These two rogues had helped in our battle earlier, now they request to join the clan," Hailstar yowled, "are there any who think they shouldn't join." I begged Starclan that nobody spoke up. Too late.

"Do we really need more warriors, leaf-bare will be coming soon, we really don't need any more mouths to feed," Foxear sneered behind me. I used all my effort to not turn around and claw him. Instead, I sunk my claws in the ground.

"He is right," I heard Dawnfire yowl. "Anybody else," Hailstar asked. Nobody else thought otherwise. "Then we will work harder to feed all of Thunderclan, they will join. Since they are too old to be an apprentice, they will become warriors," Hailstar yowled.

Blizzard and Shade walked underneath High Rock. "Shade, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and join Thunderclan," Hailstar meowed. "I do," Shade said. "Then from this day on, you shall be known Sootblaze. Starclan welcomes you as a warrior to Thunderclan," Hailstar yowled.

Sootblaze licked her shoulder hesitantly and padded to the warriors. Hailstar then turned to Blizzard. "Blizzard, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and join Thunderclan," Hailstar meowed. "I do," Blizzard's voice boomed in the clearing. I smiled and curled my tail over my paws.

"Then from this day on, you shall be known as Snowstorm. Starclan welcomes you as a warrior to Thunderclan," Hailstar finished. My heart beat raced with the word snowstorm. The voices repeated, "_You have chosen the raging snow storm_." I smiled lightly when I felt a breeze go through my fur. "You have chosen well," my father's voice said. "Snowstorm, Sootblaze, Snowstorm, Sootblaze," I tried to cheer the loudest.

Sootblaze and Snowstorm walked towards the warriors. I rushed over to Snowstorm. "Welcome to Thunderclan," I purred. He smiled. "Wouldn't want to be to lovey in front of your clan mates, they might suspect something," he whispered. I frowned slightly but knew he was right. I nodded and flicked my ear.

He and Sootblaze padded to the camp entrance along with Stripetail and Ashfang. I sighed and entered the warriors den. I felt like the happiest cat in the forest. I made two nests for Snowstorm and Sootblaze. I rested my head on my paws and closed my eyes right away. I drifted into a deep sleep with a smile on my face.

…

**A/N: Hooray, now what will happen with Snowstorm's and Moonheart's relationship. I also need names for possible kits for Dappleheart. Just for Dappleheart, not for Moonheart alright. Well please rate and review and peace out**

**~wolfcreations14 :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Welcome back to this story. I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. Anyways, please rate and review and follow. And I will also appreciate it if you check out Mismatched curse. That's my other story btw. Please enjoy this chapter of Heart of the Moon.**

Review

**Guest**- yes I can add Stormkit, but not as Silentpaw's mate.

**Wyldclaw**- I love their names to :3. Thanks for the kit names.

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

I opened my eyes in the warriors den. I lifted my head and saw Snowstorm and Sootblaze sleeping in the nests I made for them. I held back a purr and stood up. A loud yowl erupted throughout camp. I tilted my head and looked at Thornclaw. His yellow eyes were full of nervousness. He stood up immediately and ran out of the den. The rest of the warriors were awake now, probably by the yowl.

I walked out of the warriors den, Stripetail behind me. I watched Silvermist burst into the nursery with Hailstar. Then it hit me, Dappleheart was having her kits right now. I let out a small purr and walked to the other warriors, who crowded outside the nursery. I sat down with Snowstorm.

He purred into my ear and I couldn't help but nuzzle him. "Remember what I said about your clan mates," he whispered. "I don't care," I growled softly. He chuckled and licked my cheek. Sootblaze sat in between me and Stripetail. I saw Foxear talking with Frosttooth on the other side of the clearing.

I narrowed my eyes and saw him flick his tail towards me and Snowstorm. I stood up ready to defend him. I felt Snowstorm's tail on my shoulder and I turned around. He saw my brother and Frosttooth as well, and knew I was going to do something. He nodded slightly and I sighed.

'_You should kill him already_,' I heard Saberstar say in my head. I looked back at Foxear and flattened my ears. I don't hate him enough to want to kill him, do I? I shook my head. Of course I don't. I sat back down and saw Thornclaw walk outside the nursery.

His ears were flattened against his head. The warriors grew quiet. He lifted his head and smiled. "Three healthy kits; all toms," he purred. The warriors let out yowls of celebration. Thornclaw turned to walk back inside the nursery. Before he entered, he turned his head and nodded to me and Stripetail. I looked at Stripetail and followed him into the nursery.

We entered the stuffy nursery. I sat next to the nest and stared at the little kits. One was grey with lighter spots here and there and a black cloud shaped mark on its chest. That one was the biggest. The second biggest one had dark brown fur that is ruffled up. The smallest one had slick light brown fur.

"Me and Thornclaw names this big one Stormkit," Dappleheart purred tiredly. My heart stopped at the word storm. I will have to deal with my fear of storms with the kits here. I sighed and looked at the other two. "How about Wildkit for that ruffled up one," Stripetail suggested with a small purr.

Thornclaw and Dappleheart nodded and nosed Wildkit. "Ok Moonheart, you can name this one," Thornclaw said flicking his tail to the smallest kit. I named a kit before I can do it again. "Otterkit," I blurted out. "We aren't Riverclan Moonheart," Stripetail reminded me.

"Oh," I muttered. "No that's a nice name. He will be Otterkit," Dappleherat growled softly. Thornclaw nodded and Stripetail shrugged. Foxear came bursting inside the nursery, oblivious of me and Stripetail.

"How come I don't get to name one," he half-whined, half-growled and glared at me. I returned his glare and lashed my tail. "Sorry Foxear, but you were my last choice for naming a kit," Thornclaw taunted. Foxear grunted and stomped out of the den.

I gave a humorous look to Stripetail, who was clearly holding back a laugh. I smiled and looked back at Stormkit, Wildkit, and Otterkit. "Congratulations Dapppleheart, Thornclaw," I said. "Now when are you going to have kits," Dappleheart said with a purr. I shrugged and let out a purr.

Mosspaw poked her head inside, "Can we apprentices look at the kits." Thornclaw nodded and rested his tail on Dapplehearts side. She purred and nuzzled him. Lionpaw, Leopardpaw, Cheetahpaw, Silentpaw, and Dustpaw came bowling inside the nursery. Stripetail padded outside to provide space for the nursery. I chuckled and watched the apprentices looking at the new kits.

I stood up and shook out my pelt. "We will be practicing battling today, so get ready, all of us will leave in a little bit," I said before exiting the nursery. I walked to the fresh-kill pile and then got tossed aside.

I tried to stand up, but the cat pinned me down. "How dare you get to name one and not me," I heard Foxear growled above me. I looked up and saw his amber eyes narrowed and looking hostile. He unsheathed his claws and growled louder. I watched the some of the other warrior's crowd around us. "Answer me," he snarled. This wasn't my brother, it didn't sound like him.

I looked up again and saw his eyes change from amber to yellow. Tigerstripes. I growled and pushed him off. He didn't budge. Frosttooth came to help me. Foxear growled and lashed his claws at his cheek. Blood dripped down form Frosttooth's cheek and he backed away.

Foxear sunk his claws into my shoulders and I gritted my teeth to stop a yowl from escaping. Deepclaw and Hailstar managed to push him off of me. He lashed his claws and made a gash on Hailstars side. She growled and stepped forward. "What is the meaning of this Foxear," I heard her growl.

Snowstorm came to my side and helped me up. "You ok," he whispered in my ear. I ignored him and stared at Foxear. "You know what I want from her Hailstar," his voice changed. Hailstar noticed this and perked her ears up. "Impossible," I heard her mutter. "Nothing is impossible almighty leader," he growled.

Faint black stripes appeared on Foxears pelt. He lashed his tail and flexed his claws. '_I could do the same, I can beat him. Trust me, I didn't tell him to do this_,' I heard Saberstar say. I shook my head and flattened my ears. 'Then make him leave my brother alone,' I thought.

"Step down Hailstar, I deserve to be leader," 'Foxear' growled. Tigerstripes was taking over more and more. I shook my head and charged forward. I caught my brother off guard and pinned him down. "Leave my brother alone Tigerstripes," I snarled in his ear. I didn't want the clan to wonder how I know about the Dark Forest cat.

He chuckled evilly. "I would never leave this worthless cat alone," he snarled back at me. I lashed my tail and stared at his eyes. The amber and yellow colors were battling between one another. Foxear was trying to regain himself. "Get off of my mate mouse-brain," I heard Dawnfire yowl.

I didn't get off, nor did I look away. "Leave him alone," I heard her growl again. "I want you to leave him alone," I whispered into Foxears ear. He stared blank faced at me. The amber color was taking control and I knew Foxear was coming back. Foxear blinked once and the yellow was completely gone from his eyes.

"You ok Foxear," I asked. "What just happened," he asked shakily. "Let's just hope it never happens again ok," I answered and got off of him. The clan was surrounding me and my brother. I looked around and saw their scared and terrified faces. "The rumors are true," I heard a voice murmur. What rumors? I shook my head and dashed out of camp. I heard someone call me, but I ignored it and kept running.

I didn't stop until I reached what smelled like the Riverclan border. It was the place I met with Snowstorm. I sighed and sat down by the river. I felt something next to me. "I stopped him," Saberstar panted next to me. "Why are you helping me," I growled and stood up.

He looked at me a little surprised. "Because, one; your my kin, and two; I still need you for something," Saberstar responded calmly. "So I'm just a puppet to you," I growled. He startd chuckling. "No, if you were more like a puppet, I wouldn't have stopped Tigerstripes," Saberstar sighed. "Just tell me what you need me to do," I said.

"I need two things from you. One; kill Chestnut. Two," he stopped and looked at me, "kill Cloudstar and destroy Skyclan." My pelt bristled with nervousness. "Why should I destroy Skyclan, they didn't do anything wrong," I asked nervously.

He smirked, "I know you want them gone just as much as I do. And if you really want to know why, is because their old leader, Falconstar, killed me." My heart stopped when he said the old Skyclan leader's name. "No," I simply said. "No what," Saberstar growled and stood up. His short tail lashed from side to side.

"I will not destroy Skyclan, however, I will try my best to kill Cloudstar and Chestnut," I said, "but why do you want to kill Chestnut?" "If you don't kill him by the next gathering, he will kill Hailstar," Saberstar said, "and also cause I never liked that arrogant tom." "One more thing," I asked him.

Fear prickled in my spine for the question I was going to ask. "If I do the things you request," I stopped and cleared my throat, "w-will I join the Dark Forest." Saberstar smiled and shook his head. "No why you want to," he chuckled. I let out a sigh of relief. "You better get back to camp, I will go now," he said before starting to vanish. I lost sight of him completely and I shook out my fur.

The bushes rustled behind me and I unsheathed my claws. Snowstorm poked his head through. "I thought I find you here," he said before stepping out of the bushes. I nodded slightly and walked towards him. "What is the clan talking about me," I asked. "Something about the Dark Forest, but I know that isn't true right," he said.

My heart beat began to race. I have to lie to him. "No of course not, who came up with that," I lied with a smile. He shrugged and began to nuzzle me. I perked my ears up and heard the sound of paws running. I looked over my shoulder and saw a Riverclan patrol run close to the border.

It had Pebblefur, Troutpaw, Driftstone, Scarletfur, and Bluethorn leading. "What are you doing so close to the border," he growled. I lashed my tail remembering the battle with Riverclan yesterday. "I see your wounds are healing," Snowstorm taunted to Bluethorn. Bluethorn lashed his tail and unsheathed his claws. "You're speaking to the Riverclan deputy," he growled. "Yes, but you aren't my leader," Snowstorm sneered. I smiled and looked at the patrol.

Troutpaw was sitting down with smirk on his face, Scarletfur was standing in front of Driftstone protectively, and Pebblefur stood next to Bluethorn. "If you haven't realized Moonheart, you are outnumbered," Pebblefur growled. Why was he angry? I smirked and stood up tall next to Snowstorm.

"Numbers don't matter, skill does. So you should watch out Pebblefur, because you have no skill," I sneered and unsheathed my claws. He winced like I attacked him. He looked back at Troutpaw with a hurt look. "Get out of my sight fox-heart," Scarletfur growled getting awfully close to the border. Snowstorm sat down next to me and licked his paw.

"What makes you think I will listen to you fish-face," I growled. Scarletfur was about to leapt across the river to attack me, but Driftstone held her back. Troutpaw let out a small chuckle and the Riverclan patrol all shot him a glare. "Shut your mouth Troutpaw unless you want to take care of the nursery and Streamsilk for a moon," Pebblefur growled.

Pebblefur cuffed his ear and I saw a little bit of blood drip down from his ear. He turned to back to look at me, his light grey eyes showing anger, exhaustion, and hurt. I lashed my tail and looked at Snowstorm.

Rivergrace, another Riverclan cat, came running to Bluethorn and whispered in his ear. I saw his eyes widen and his ears flatten. "Are you sure," he asked shakily. Rivergrace nodded and hung her head. What happened? Bluethorn let out a sigh and began to walk away. His patrol looked puzzled but also walked after him. Rivergrace stayed behind and began to sob.

"What happened," I asked her. "W-W-Wetstar is d-dead," she wailed. My ears perked up and I stood wide eyed at the Riverclan warrior. I leaned into close to Snowstorm's ear. "Don't tell Thunderclan, we won't want to weaken them more," I whispered and glanced at Rivergrace.

Snowstorm nodded and stood up. I sighed and followed him back to camp. I had my own problems to deal with. I looked at the sky and saw that it was mid-day. I followed him back to camp with little talk between us. Did he believe the rumors? Will he still love me after he finds out I lied to him? I shook the questions out of my head and entered camp.

Foxear looked at me with no expression. I walked into the center of camp and all the thoughts hit me. _Tigerstripes could control Foxear at any moment, I have to kill Cloudstar, I have to kill Chestnut, and I am lying to Snowstorm. Hailstar is in danger and Dappleheart has kits. Do I want kits?_

I looked up and saw Silentpaw staring at me. "Did you do training already," I asked. She shook her head and Cheetahpaw and Lionpaw raced to her. "Thornclaw said we won't have training today because of the events today," Lionpaw said. I nodded and looked around. I need to keep myself busy. I padded towards Stripetail and Ashfang.

"Hello," Ashfang said. "The apprentices need to train, if you aren't stirred up with the events earlier today lets go," I said quickly. They nodded and walked to the apprentices, who were at the camp entrance. I looked around, Foxear won't go, Tigerstripes may come back when we are training. Thornclaw is probably taking care of his kits and Dappleheart. Frosttooth. I looked around and found him sitting by Dawnfire and Adderfang.

I sighed and padded towards them. Dawnfire spotted me and narrowed her eyes. She unsheathed her claws and lashed her tail, clearly trying to intimidate me. I rolled my eyes and continued padding towards them. Frosttooth spotted me and turned to Adderfang. Adderfang had survived the Riverclan attack and is still recovering.

"What do you want mouse-brain weakling," Dawnfire snarled at me. "I came here to speak with Frosttooth about the apprentices," I said calmly. Then I raised my voice and growled, "Not to argue with you." She huffed and lashed her tail. "What is it Moonheart," Frostooth said.

"The apprentices still need to train, if the events from earlier didn't affect you, then let's go," I said smoothly. He nodded and stood up. Dawnfire glared at me all the way to the entrance of camp. I lead the apprentices and mentors out of camp and to the training area.

"Is it true," Leopardpaw nagged me. "What," I said more harshly than I wanted it to. His whiskers twitched before asking, "Are you being influenced by the Dark Forest." I kept walking as to not cause suspicion. "No," I simply said. He padded faster so he was next to me. "I think you are lying to me," he taunted.

I will not let an arrogant apprentice make me spill my secrets. "Think what you want to think," I simply told him. We entered the training area and, gratefully, the apprentices lined up. "Alright, now the second most important thing a warrior has to do is fight for their clan, even at the cost of their life," Ashfang began. "Today we will show you basic battling moves and crouches," Frosttooth added.

"We will be pared up. I will go with Moonheart. Ashfang will go with Frosttooth, Silentpaw with Leopardpaw, Lionpaw with Mosspaw, and Dustpaw with Cheetahpaw. I will show you it first in the air and then against Moonheart," Stripetail said. He nodded and began to show the apprentices battling moves.

Halfway through battle training, Foxear came bursting out of the bushes and raced to me. He pinned me down and put a paw on my chest. I, being exhausted from battle training, couldn't even move him off. I looked up and saw that his eyes were silver instead of yellow or amber. What Dark Forest cat had silver eyes? Badgerfang.

"How dare you leave me out of this battle training," he growled in my face. The apprentices stopped moving and stared at Foxear terrified. "You wouldn't dare kill her," Leopardpaw said, challenging him.

'Badgerfang' smirked and looked at Leopardpaw. "Oh yes I would, but she is far too important," he said and sunk his claws into my chest. I felt weaker than I ever did. This is what it feels like to be unable to do something, helpless, worthless. I shook my head and growled. "You and the rest of your Dark Forest cats leave Foxear alone," I growled louder than expected to.

I knew though that neither the mentors nor apprentices could have heard. "Like I will listen to you," he growled. 'Badgerfang' perked his ears up and collapsed beside me. I looked at him and saw him panting and Foxear's amber eyes were returning. "Training is done," I heard Stripetail say; it sounded like he was far away.

The world around me began to spin. Strieptail came to my side and whispered something inaudible to my ears. Was I dying? No, I have no wounds or anything. The trees around me began to change and I knew I was entering the Dark Forest. Saberstar must have needed me for something.

"Moonheart," I heard Snowstorm yowl. My ears got clogged up and the world around me changed. I was now in the Dark Forest. My ears were unclogged, but I heard a faint ringing noise. I lifted my head and saw Saberstar and his group fighting with Tigerstripes and his group of Dark Forest cats.

"You must help us fight," Moonlight whispered in my ear. I looked up and saw her sitting by me with wounds all over her body. "Why me," I asked. "Because you're the only one who is allowed to kill a leader of the Dark Forest. Tigerstripes must die for his bad doings. The Dark Forest may be evil, but we never took control of another cat unless it was fatal. I nodded slowly and stood up.

My claws unsheathed and they felt and looked twice as long. My tail lashed from side to side and I ran straight into the fighting Dark Forest cats with Moonlight by my side.

…

**A/N: Woo, a fight. I already have something planned out for the fight, but take a guess :3. What do you think about Riverclan, sadly yes I had to get rid of Wetstar. You will see why later on in the story. Please rate, review, and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~wolfcreations14 :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, I think you found my schedule for updating out already. Every Tuesday, Thursday, Sunday and maybe Friday I update on either here or Mismatched curse. So, look out for those days when you want to see an update. Thanks to Moonlightsong of Thunderclan and Sakura-slenderp10000 for following and adding this story as a favorite. Please rate, review and follow. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

I ran into the group of Dark Forest cats. I ran to Badgerfang, who was pinning down Goldenmoon. I threw myself at him and sunk my claws into his side. He yowled and went flying towards a misty tree. I ran to him and sunk my claws into his throat. I was here to kill the ones I hate; the warrior code doesn't matter here. I slashed my claws across his throat.

A spasm went through his body and I watched the light from his eyes disappear. I growled and ran to another cat. Moonlight was fighting with Fallenheart. I ran to them and lashed my claws across Fallenheart. Moonlight lashed her tail and pinned Fallenheart down. I lashed my claws wildly at Fallenheart. "NO!" I heard Tigerstripes yowl.

Suddenly, I was thrown into the air and I landed on my side. I looked up and saw Blazefang and Tigerstripes checking Fallenheart. Did they love her? I shook my head and growled. I looked around and saw Poisonfang, Hiddeneyes, and Coldbreeze trying to attack Saberstar. He looked ok so I turned around to face Blackeclipse. Her claws were fully unsheathed and she had her lips pulled back into a snarl.

"So you're the sacred Tigerstripes keeps talking about," she snarled. "What does that mean," I growled back curiously. "That means you can attack and kill any cat in Starclan or the Dark Forest without being killed in the real world," she growled back, "and many other things."

"So," she snarled, "I can kill you right now in the Dark Forest and you will be ok in the real world." I flicked my ears confused. Is that good or bad? I shook my head and ran to her. I lashed my claws out and she jerked her head back. She charged forward and tackled me down. She sunk her claws deep into my side and I gritted my teeth.

I bit down on her leg and she yowled. Her grip loosened and I pushed her away. I scrambled to my paws and I head butted her to the ground. I sunk my claws into her throat and raked them out. She laid on her side with blood coming out her throat. I ran to another cat and crashed into Poisonfang.

I raked my claws across the top of his ear and pushed him down. Fear sparked in his eyes and I slashed my claws across his throat in one clean cut. He started choking and I knew he was dying. I growled and flicked my ear. I ran in a different direction and found Saberstar struggling with Tigerstripes. I growled and launched myself at him. He yelped inn surprised and crashed into a tree.

I growled and cornered him. I glanced to the side and saw Blazefang charging to us. I growled in annoyance and pretend I didn't see him. At the last second, I threw myself at him and sunk my claws into the side of his neck. He growled and we wrestled around. He tossed me to a tree and I caught myself before I slammed into it. My claws sunk into the bark of the tree. It was surprisingly soft.

My claws raked out of the tree and it left a mark. I lashed my tail and turned around. I came face to face with Tigerstripes yellow eyes. "Having fun there pretty kitty," he sneered and lashed his claws across my cheek. The force of his blow sent me to the ground. I glanced around the Dark Forest and saw only Scarfang, Coldbreeze, Blazefang, and Sharpclaw fighting left. Saberstar's cats were circling them.

"Shouldn't you be in the circle with your group," I growled. "What was that kitty," he snarled and lowered his head to mine. "Moonheart," I heard Saberstar yowl. Tigerstripes put his claws behind my neck and sunk them in a little. I growled but stayed still. "One more step and I kill your precious cat Saberstar," he growled. Saberstar stopped running towards us and his group of cats stopped circling the other cats.

I lashed my tail and growled louder. "Shhh kitty," Tigerstripes growled into my ear. "I actually thought that you would put up a challenge since you are very rebellious and uncontrollable," he sneered. I looked around and watched Saberstar. His yellow-orange eyes had a hint of concern in them. "Now, how about I kill a special cat that is _important_ to you," Tigerstripes growled.

Oh no, he wouldn't. "Hmm, how about that old useless elder Icenose, or that little mute apprentice of yours," he sneered. I flattened my ears and growled louder than ever, "You wouldn't dare." He chuckled evilly and sat down next to me. "I would dare," he whispered in my ear. I sunk my claws into the dirt and felt my fur bristle in anger and fear.

"It would be quite easy actually," he said while licking his free paw. "Free my cats," he yowled. Saberstar turned his head nodded his head to his cats. I felt his claws loosen on my neck. I smirked to myself and waited for the rite time. He stood up, his paw still on my neck. Now. I pushed him onto his back and pinned him down.

I sunk my claws into his stomach. He yowled in pain. I sunk my claws into his throat and sliced them across his neck. He started twitching and blood poured around him. He then became still and I knew he died. I looked at him. My heart stopped. He died the same way my father died and the hawk. His mouth and eyes open. I closed my eyes and growled. Blazefang, Scarfang, Coldbreeze, and Sharpclaw stood still with their eyes widened.

Moonlight, Goldenmoon, Sunfang, Midnightsun, and Saberstar leapt at the four cats and clawed at them. I heard yowling and painful screams. I stood next to Tigerstripes body, with my eyes closed and ears flattened. Saberstar's cats walked up to me. "You have fought well Moonheart," Saberstar said. I opened my eyes and lashed my claws at his nose.

He jerked his head back in surprise. "Never bring me here again," I snarled ferociously. He nodded and turned to his group. "You must leave now, when you wake up, you will be in the med-cat den," he said over his shoulder. I walked to an empty spot in the forest and curled into a ball. I only had a cut on my leg and above my eye and a gash on my side. I let sleep take me to the real world.

I shot opened my eyes and found myself in the med-cat den. I looked around the den. It was, of course, full of herbs. Silvermist wasn't there though. I pulled myself up and winced in pain. My muscles were sore, and I still felt the gash on my side. I looked at my side and I was in perfect condition. At least, that's what I think. I shook out my pelt and padded close to the den entrance.

I peeked outside and saw the clan in a circle in the middle of camp. What happened? I lifted my nose in the air and smelled the faint scent of death. Who died? I crouched down and stalked out of the den and to the crowd. Nobody noticed me walking to them.

I looked over Deepclaw, who was sitting the closest to the med-cat den. I lifted my head and saw a cat I the middle of the circle. I perked my ears up when I realized who the cat was. Icenose was in the middle of the circle, his chest not moving. I looked at his eyes; they were open and glazed over. I barely saw the blueness in them Realization hit me; Icenose was dead.

A sob came out of me. The clan turned their head and looked at me. "No!" I wailed. I ran forward, but Deepclaw and Snowstorm stopped me. I unsheathed my claws and lashed them into the air. Snowstorm pinned me and I closed my eyes. I tucked my head close to my chest and let tears drip down my cheek.

"Calm down," he whispered in my ear. Another sob escaped my mouth and I closed my eyes roughly. Starsong and Dawnpetal came to Icenose's body and started dragging him out of camp. "No!" I wailed again. "Nobody killed him, he died in his sleep Moonheart," Snowstorm whispered in my comfortably. I let out another sob and pushed him off of me.

I stood up, pain shooting through the movements. I ran out of camp. I heard some cats following me, but I only ran faster. Unfortunately, Stripetail was one of the cats following me, so he caught up and stood in front of me. I scooted to a stop and leapt to the nearby tree. I glanced behind me and saw Sootblaze, Snowstorm, and Silentpaw chasing me. I growled and leapt from branch to branch. I heard the snaps of branches behind me. I turned my head around and saw Sootblaze chasing me through the trees.

'_Give me strength,'_ I asked Saberstar in my thoughts. I felt a burst of energy and sped through the trees dodging snapping branches and leaping from branch to branch. I ran into a tree trunk and fell to the forest floor. I twisted around and landed on my feet. I shook my pelt out and kept running.

"Moonheart stop," I heard Snowstorm yowl. I ran pass the training area and was close to the Skyclan border. Suddenly, a weight landed on my back and I collapsed on the floor. I scented the air and flattened my ears. "Well, well, well. Hello there Moonheart," a voice said.

The cats chasing me stopped. "Chestnut," I heard Sootblaze mutter. I growled and pushed him off of me. He stepped back a few feet. He had dark brown fur and black ear tips. His grey eyes looked around the clearing. I unsheathed my claws. "Stay away from Thunderclan," I snarled. Snowstorm and Sootblaze looked at me.

"Why should I, I didn't do anything wrong," he said innocently. "Yet," I growled. He chuckled and turned around. "Letting me escape isn't the smartest thing to do Moonheart," he growled and ran off across Skyclan territory. I stared in the direction he ran to. "You ok," I heard Snowstorm whisper.

I closed my eyes and sat down. I felt something on both my side. I looked to my left side and saw Silentpaw sitting there, on my right, Snowstorm was there. I smiled lightly and licked the top of Silentpaw's head and nuzzled Snowstorm. He purred and nuzzled me back. "Time to go back to camp," Stripetail said. I nodded and followed them back to camp.

…

**Bluethorn's p.o.v**

I followed Blueleaf to the Moonstone. I was to receive my nine lives, since Wetstar died. I sighed and entered the small area. "Eat those and touch your nose to the stone," Blueleaf said and walked back outside. I ate the strange leaves and touched my nose to the stone. I closed my eyes and I felt everything around me change. I opened my eyes and found myself in Starclan.

A figure was walking towards me. I saw the outline of a cat and held my breath when I saw who it was. It was my father Redstream, who had died to black cough when I was an apprentice. "My look at you, you're all grown up," he spoke. I let out a purr and sat still.

He walked up to me and sat in front of me. "With this life," he started, "I give you love. Use it to defend your clan mates like a queen would do to their kits." He touched the top of my head and pain overwhelmed me. I never knew a mother loved a kit this much. I gritted my teeth and lashed my tail. The pain subsided and I looked up at Redstream.

He bowed his head and backed up. Another cat was walking towards me. Riverfang padded up to me and sat down in front of me. The previous deputy had died in a rogue attack. "With this life, I give you honesty. Use it to tell the truth to your clan, even in dangerous matters," he meowed and touched the top of my head.

The pain was a little less intense, but it still hurt. I growled between my teeth and felt my fur bristle. I looked up and watched Riverfang back up next to my father. Two down, seven more to go, I looked around the clearing. Another cat was padding towards me.

My eyes widen and I gasped. My sister, Icerain was going to give me a life. I purred and readied myself. "With this life, I give you protection. Use it to have the power to protect your clan in difficult situations and against others," she said. Pain flowed through me and a yowl escaped from me. I twitched in pain, but it only lasted a while. By the end of this life, I was panting lightly.

My ears twitched and I lifted my head up. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed the next cat. It was my beloved Poolfeather, who died while fighting with a fox. Tear's started to form in my eyes at the memory of that incident. She nuzzled me and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"With this life, I give you trust. Use it to believe in your clan as they believe in you," she whispered and touched the top of my head. There was very little pain in this life. I purred lightly and hated the feeling of her backing up. I sighed and lifted my head. My mother, Watersong was up next. I blinked a couple of times, because I didn't believe that my mother loved me.

"I know we had a rough time, but I wish I can make it up," she whispered. I nodded and she continued. "With this life, I give you patience. Use it to hear out others and wait for the clan to adjust to unfamiliar things," she meowed. I gritted my teeth as pain went through my body. I growled and lashed my tail. The pain went away and I sighed.

Streamsilk was up next. She also died when Wetstar died. "With this life, I give you understanding. Use it to understand that every cat isn't the same and that everyone deserves a second chance," she said. Her voice was loud and not scratchy. She touched the top of my head and pain went through my body. I flicked my ear and sunk my claws into the ground.

She backed up and sat with the other cats who had given me lives. Reedflower padded up to me. She was the previous med-cat who died of old age. "With this life I give you the power of healing. Use it to heal the lives and emotions of others and to fix problems cause by you or your clan mates," she said and touched my head.

No pain was in this life. I purred happily and flicked my ear. I looked around to see who the next cat was. "Greetings soon-to-be-leader," a voice boomed. I lifted my head and saw a dark grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes pad towards me. "I am the previous leader of Riverclan, Beestar," he said and sat in front of me.

"With this life, I give you courage. Use it to lead your clan into battle and to never be afraid to tell the truth to your clan," he said. He was louder than all the other cats and pain overwhelmed me. I yowled in pain and lashed my tail. The pain went away. Who was to give me my last life?

I looked up and saw Wetstar sitting down in front of me. He smiled, "I know I picked the right choice. With this life I give you wisdom. Use it to know how others feel and to know what is best for your clan." Pain went through me, but I didn't really notice.

"You are now Bluestar," he yowled and the cats started cheering my new name. "May you lead your clan with power," he said and started to vanish. I opened my eyes and found myself in the area with the Moonstone.

"Let's go back to camp Bluestar," Blueleaf said and we padded back to camp. I was now the leader of Riverclan.

…

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think about the p.o.v change. Please rate, review and follow. Thanks and peace out.**

**~wolfcreations14 :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: the reason I am updating today is because on Thursday, I can't update. So, I will update today and tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews and please check out Mismatched curse. Thank you Radea2001 and Moonlightsong of Thnderclan for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**Raeda2001**- Thank you. Here is an update.

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Bluestar's p.o.v**

I walked with Blueleaf back to camp. I had to assign the new deputy. Names of cats rushed into my mind. I could choose Driftstone, Reedfeather, Rosestream,or Patchfrost. Those were the obvious choices. I entered camp and everyone looked at me. They bowed their heads when I made my way to the place where Wetstar made the ceremonies. I leapt onto a pile of reeds and stones. The clan was already gathered. I looked up at the moon. It was moonhigh; I had to choose a deputy now.

I sighed and looked down at the clan. "We grieve the loss of both Wetstar and Streamsilk. We will still continue to thrive and survive and show the other clans that they can't take us over," I said proudly. Cheers erupted from the clan. I smiled. This is easier than I thought. I lifted my tail for silence; the clan respectfully listened and silenced down.

"We all knew this would happen; and I am happy to say it happened in their sleep instead from an enemy clan. I will now appoint the new deputy of Riverclan," I said. Murmurs started in one side of the clan and they silenced down soon after they started. "The new deputy of Riverclan," I started. A new cat came into my mind. "The new deputy of Riverclan is Pebblefur," I proclaimed.

Gasps emerged. Pebblefur looked more shocked than anyone else. "I-I take this honor Bluestar," he stuttered. I smiled. "We will thrive together; that is all," I said and leapt down. Pebblefur started organizing patrols. Riverclan **will** survive against the other clans.

...

**Moonheart's p.o.v**

"Try harder next time," I said to Silentpaw. We were training with Foxear and Leopardpaw on battle moves. The death of Icenose stayed fresh on my mind, but something else was bothering me more. I looked around and followed Silentpaw back to camp. I was more tired than I usually am. It must be the lack of sleep. I sighed and padded into camp. "Get some rest, but remember to hunt later on before Moonhigh ok," I said to Silentpaw.

I looked around camp and saw Sootblaze and Stripetail talking. The two have grown close, but I never saw them having a serious conversation. Stripetail noticed and flicked his tail; signaling that I should go over there. I sighed and padded to them. "Hey Moonheart," Stripetail said.

Just then, a little fur ball came barreling towards me. It hit my leg and I lifted my paw. I looked down and saw Otterkit frowning and staring at Stormkit and Wildkit. I crouched down so I was level to his head. "Are they bullying you," I questioned. He looked at me. His yellow eyes shined bright in the sunlight. He nodded slightly and pulled himself to his paws.

"What about," I asked and looked at the two bigger kits. "They keep calling me a Riverclan runt," he said with a sigh. His slick fur was covered in dirt. I frowned. Seeing Otterkit being bullied made me think back when Silentpaw was bullied. I sat up and glared at the two kits.

Stormkit's green eyes widened when he saw me. Wildkit's amber eyes glared back at me. I growled to myself and stood up. "Moonheart, you can't be the savior in every kit bullying situation," Stripetail told me. I shrugged and ran to the other kits. Stormkit and Wildkit squeaked in surprised and turned around to run to the nursery. I leapt and landed on the two kits tails. I trapped them under my paws and growled in their ears.

"Moonheart, leave my precious kits alone," I heard Thornclaw yowl. I was lifted off the two kits and pushed aside. I shot a glare at Thornclaw, who was licking Stormkit and Wildkit vigorously. I rolled my eyes and sat down. "At least I look out for the kits; they are making fun of Otterkit," I growled. Otterkit sat near me and stared at his father. "They are my kits not yours. If you want to 'protect' kits, protect your own," he snarled and picked up Stormkit and Wildkit by the scruff.

I glared at him until he entered the nursery. I flattened my ears and looked at Otterkit. "It's ok Moonheart, I will show those two that they can't boss me around or pick on me," Otterkit said with a hint of doubt in his voice. I sighed and stood up. "Moonheart," I heard Snowstorm call me.

I turned around and saw him padding towards me. I smiled and purred lightly. Otterkit ran to the nursery and Sootblaze and Stripetail basked in the sun. "Would you like to go hunting," he offered. I nodded and nuzzled him. He purred in my ear and led me into the forest. He stopped and scented the air. His ears flattened and he looked around warily.

"What is it," I whispered. "Chestnut and-and Hailstar," he stuttered. My heart raced and I ran to the direction the scent was coming from. I stopped mid-way when I scented blood. I turned around to face Snowstorm. "Go back to camp and tell Deepclaw, hurry," I growled in frustration. He nodded and sprinted in the direction back to camp.

What was Hailstar doing in the forest anyways? I ran closer and closer to where the scent was strongest. The scent of blood was overwhelming. I poked my head out of a bush and saw them. Hailstar was on the floor covered in blood, while Chestnut had his claws in her side. I growled and launched myself at him. He squealed in surprise and stumbled back.

"My, my, if it isn't Moonheart, the 'sacred' cat," he taunted and flexed his blood covered claws. "W-Why did y-you come Moon-heart," Hailstar rasped between pants. I glanced at her and saw her chest rise and fall quickly. She can't survive this, but she has more than one life right? I looked back at Chestnut; who was smirking and staring at Hailstar. "Hush mother, you don't deserve to live," he snarled and leapt into the air.

I growled and leapt up, colliding with him mid-air. He sunk his claws into my shoulder and slammed me onto the ground near Hailstar. '_You need my strength to kill him_,' I heard Saberstar say. I growled and moved my head from a blow of his claws. I sunk my claws into Chestnut's chest and threw him to a tree. He stumbled to regain balance and launched himself at me.

I quickly stood up and dodged. A sudden burst of energy entered me and I knew Saberstar gave me it. I growled ferociously and flexed my claws. "Who knew you would be this difficult," Chestnut sneered and ran towards me. I flung my claws at him and made contact on his nose. Blood dripped down his nose and I clawed his cheek.

Chestnut stumbled back and growled. He put a paw on his nose and shook his head. I smirked and sunk my claws behind his head. I pushed his head into the dirt and bit down on his ear. I heard him yowl, but it was muffled by the dirt. Anger overwhelmed me and I sunk my claws behind his ear.

My energy boost was beginning to wear down. I sunk my claws deeper behind his ear. He thrashed around, but couldn't loosen my grip. I snarled and delivered the finishing blow. I bit down on his neck, like I do with a squirrel or mouse. He stopped thrashing and I sunk my claws into his neck.

I raked them out and got off of him. I lashed my tail and looked at Chestnut. His head was still in the dirt and he had a gash on his neck. I flicked my ear and padded up to Hailstar. Her breaths were long and shallow. She couldn't survive the wounds Chestnut gave her. I sighed and sat down next to her. "Y-You killed him?" she questioned. I nodded slightly. She nodded and looked at Chestnut's body. "I-I am afraid I c-can't survive these wounds," she rasped.

"Do you think Deepclaw is ready for leadership?" I asked. She smiled and looked at me. Her blue eyes stared at me. "Nobody is ever ready for leadership, it takes time to learn how to be a good leader," she rasped and let out a sigh. Her chest stopped rising and falling. Hailstar was dead.

I flattened my ears and heard the patrol run into the clearing. "W-What happened," Deepclaw said looking at the bodies. I stood up and began dragging Hailstar's body. "Get rid of his body," I whispered into Deepclaw's ear, flicking my tail at Chestnut. I continued dragging the dead leader back to camp.

Mews of shock filled my ears. I dragged the leader's body into the middle of camp. "H-Hailstar is dead," I stuttered. The clan surrounded her body, each having different emotions. I stood up, I hated being in a crowd. I padded out of the crowd and entered the warriors den. '_Well done Moonheart. Now you just need to kill Cloudstar and possibly destroy Skyclan," _Saberstar said.

I growled to myself and covered my face with my tail. "You still want to go hunting," I heard Snowstorm whisper in my ear. I lifted my head and glared at him. "Well," he asked. I sighed and stood up. I followed him out of camp and into a small clearing. "Want to split up or hunt together," Snowstorm whispered.

"I don't care," I growled frustrated. He frowned and scented the air. "We'll split up," he said and stalked into a bush. I leapt onto a tree and scented the air. The faint scent of blood still lingered in the air. I sighed and followed the scent of a squirrel. I spotted it eating a nut. I crouched down and leapt into the air, landing squarely on its shoulder. We tumbled to the forest floor.

I delivered a neck bite mid-air and landed on my side. I groaned and pulled myself up. "Well that was a sloppy kill," I heard Snowstorm joke. I looked around and spotted him on the nearby tree branch. I sighed and picked up the limp squirrel. I buried it and leapt onto the branch with Snowstorm.

"What's wrong, you're getting sloppier in hunting," he whispered worriedly in my ear. What was happening to me? "I'm fine, if you really want me to, I will go see Silvermist if you want after hunting," I reassured him. "Please," he said. I nodded and nuzzled him

"Now, may I continue my 'sloppy' hunting," I said with a smirk. He chuckled and leapt off the branch. He scented the air and stalked in a different direction. I scented the air and noticed the scent of Mosspaw.

I leapt down and followed it to the Skyclan border. I sighed. She was meeting with Stonepaw again. I saw her and Stonepaw sitting down close to each other. "I l-love you Mosspaw," I heard him whisper. "I love you to Stoneflame," Mosspaw said. Stoneflame? So he received his warrior name. I lashed my tail and stalked back into the bushes I came from.

A mouse ran nearby and I raced after it. It noticed me after I was too close to it. I bit down on it and carried it to my squirrel. I was panting and set it down before carrying it back to the clearing to meet Snowstorm. He was sitting down with a squirrel and bird. I nodded to him and we both padded back to camp.

We trotted together to the fresh-kill pile and set down our prey. He picked up a squirrel and I followed him to a shaded area. We ate together until the squirrel was finished. I was still a little hungry, but I ignored it and began to groom myself. "Now, can you go see Silvermist," he said. Mosspaw entered camp.

Deepclaw, or maybe Deepstar now, called for a clan meeting. "Later," I told him. I walked under high rock and sat down. I already knew what this meeting was about. "We all know that we need a new deputy, I will assign it now. The new deputy shall be Ashfang," he yowled. Ashfang dipped his head and padded up next to him. "That is all," he said sadly.

I shrugged and padded to the med-cat den. "Silvermist," I called. She poked her head out behind a small bush and walked over to me. "My hunting is getting 'sloppier' and I think something is wrong with me," I said before lying on my side. She checked over me and she smiled.

"Well you're in perfect condition but," she started and trailed off. "But what," I said anxiously. What was wrong with me? She smiled and leaned in close to me. "Moonheart, you're expecting kits," she whispered. I sat still shocked. "Congratulations, you will move into the nursery in three moons ok," she said before padding back to her herb collection. I padded outside, still shocked at the news.

I was expecting kits. How was I suppose to tell Snowstorm.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here we go guys another chapter in Heart of the Moon. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you Jayfeathergal2020 for following and adding this story as a favorite, means a lot that people still like my story. Again, sorry for not updating really quickly, I have been very busy. I need my own laptop, grr. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and rate, review, and follow. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

My mind raced with thoughts as I walked to the warriors den. "Hey Moonheart, you ok you look shaken up a bit," Frosttooth said as I entered. "I-I'm fine thanks for asking," I stuttered and made my way to my nest. I sat down and stared at my paws. '_You better still be able to do the things I expect you to do Moonheart_,' I heard Saberstar say. I closed my eyes and growled softly. 'I will not do as you say,' I thought. I lay in my nest and curled up; sleep didn't come as I wanted it to.

I sighed and heard everyone collapse in their nest. Something prodded my side and I lifted my head. I looked over my shoulder and saw Snowstorm staring at me with his paw extended. I narrowed my eyes so he would think that I was sleeping. "Sorry but I wanted to ask what did Silvermist say," he whispered. "I just need more sleep is all," I lied. He nodded but seemed unsatisfied with my answer.

I tucked my head underneath my tail and fell asleep. Even while asleep, my thoughts ran wild. I finally fell into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes to see a lot of warriors waking up and walking outside. Something must have happened. I lifted myself up and followed the other warriors. I saw Deepstar sitting on High Rock talking with Ashfang. Something was definitely wrong. I sat down in between Stripetail and Foxear.

"Now that everyone is here, I will begin," Deepstar said. He cleared his throat and continued, "As you all know, at the last gathering, Cloudstar challenged both Thunderclan and Windclan for land. Featherstar wishes to have peace with us until Skyclan is settled down and happy," he yowled. "What do you think," Ashfang yowled beside Deepstar. Murmurs spread throughout the clan like a fire. I flattened my ears at the sudden noise.

"If you all agree, I will tell Featherstar in private today at the gathering. If not, I will also tell her and take on any challenge they give us," Deepstar yowled and flicked his tail for dismissal. The clan dispersed in groups. I looked around and saw the apprentices by their den. I stood up and padded over to them. "Hey Moonheart," Dustpaw exclaimed when he saw me.

I nodded to him and sat near the apprentices. "Moonheart, Silvermist want to talk with you," Mosspaw whispered in my ear. I nodded and padded to the nursery. I poked my head in and looked around. Silvermist was sorting herbs in one corner. "Moonheart you may come in," she said without turning from her herbs.

I sat near one of the nest and swayed my tail nervously. "No need to be nervous, I just want to ask you if you want me to share the news about you," she said. Silvermist turned around and faced me. "No, I want to tell Snowstorm first, then I will tell the clan," I said and curled my tail around my paws. She nodded and passed me poppy seeds. I tilted my head.

"Go get some rest, you haven't slept fully in a couple of days," she said. I nodded and gulped down the poppy seeds. I padded into the warriors den and sat on my nest. It was still warm from earlier. I rested my head on my paws and closed my eyes. I finally went into a deep sleep once more.

I found myself in a forest clearing. Not the Starclan clearing or the Dark Forest clearing. It was a normal forest clearing. I padded around and noticed something oddly familiar. I scented the air and noticed my scent, my father's scent, and the fresh scent of rain. I ran around and saw my father at last. He was chasing something. It was a small kitten with blue-green eyes. It was me. I followed myself and Sunflare for what seemed like forever. Then I realized it, this was the day of the storm that killed my father.

I started panicking and ran after myself. I sped past my father and leapt into the air. I landed on my imaginary self. The vision disappeared and instead, I was face to face with the fox. I turned around and saw Nightfur standing there. I glanced to the side and still saw the flashback of me running away from my father. I ducked underneath the fox and ran straight. I stopped and scented the air.

I saw Hailstar and Chestnut sitting in the forest clearing. This is just a dream, this is just a dream, this is just a dream. It seemed so real. Chestnut lunged at Hailstar and I saw how he ended up killing her. I raced back to the fox. When I entered the clearing, Nightfur leapt into the air and ended up in the fox's jaws. I flattened my ears and ran away.

I stopped at a rock. Then I saw myself run and jump onto the rock. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sunflare lying on the floor. Exactly like the day of the storm. I closed my eyes and held back a yowl. All the visions of seeing cats die or be killed entered my mind. I growled. I cannot escape this terrible nightmare. I opened my eyes and saw all the dead cats next to me. I leapt over one and ran. Nothing could stop this.

I kept running for what seemed like forever. "Stop," a voice echoed in my head. I skidded to a stop and looked around. This time, I was in the Starclan clearing. "Saberstar is making you suffer by refusing to kill," the voice said. I was still too terrified to speak. I looked around to see if I can find the cat.

A familiar color appeared in front of me. The cat had orange-brown fur with a darker orange tail with grey and black stripes on it. It had blue-green eyes, exactly like mine. The cat walked closer and closer. It stepped into the light. Sunflare was standing right in front of me. My father was finally talking to me. I ran to him and toppled him over. I heard him chuckling.

I got off of him and sat down. "My, how you have grown," he said. "I can finally see you," I said. He nodded and licked the top of my head. He did that when I was a kit. "I want you to enjoy storms like you use to ok," he whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly and purred. "I hope your kits have a safe life," he said before standing up. "Where you going," I said. "I'm afraid your waking up soon," he said and started disappearing.

"No," I whispered softly. He nodded and vanished completely. I opened my eyes and saw Snowstorm sitting next to me. "Your awake," he said and licked my cheek. I stood up and stretched. I remembered I have to tell him. I sighed and shook out my pelt. "I have to talk to you," I muttered. He nodded and padded outside. Here goes nothing. I followed him and flicked my tail to out of camp.

"Privately," I said before padding out of camp. I closed my eyes and the walk to the Riverclan border. Somehow, I dodged all the trees and roots. I shrugged and sat down. "So what is it," he said. My heart started to race. I stared at his blue eyes. "Y-You know how I been getting more tired than usual," I started. He nodded and started to look worried. I gulped. "Well," I sighed, "I am expecting kits with you."

"When are they due," he said. "Three moons, I can still continue warrior duties until next moon," I said. He smiled. "Then we will take care of them," he purred and licked my cheek. I purred and nuzzled him. We entwined tails and I leaned into him. "How sweet," I heard a voice behind us. I turned around and saw Sootblaze and Stripetail sitting by the bushes.

I smiled slightly and stood up. "Did you tell them," Snowstorm said. "Tell us what," Stripetail said while padding forward. "I'm expecting kits," I said. He stopped and stared at us. He smiled and shook out his pelt. "You to now," he joked. I laughed lightly and followed them back to camp. We walked into camp and I saw Ashfang talking with the apprentices. "Oh ya who is going to the gathering," I said.

"You, Snowstorm, Sootblaze, all the apprentices, and Owlface," Stripetail said while picking up a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile. I nodded and followed Snowstorm to another part of camp to share a rabbit. He took the first bite and passed it to me. "Where you nervous when you went to your first gathering," he said. I nodded and took a bite.

"You're a little runt Otterkit," I heard Wildkit taunt. I turned around and saw the three kits in a circle. Wildkit and Stormkit were cornering Otterkit. I growled softly and took the last bite from the rabbit. "Those kits are nothing but trouble," I heard Snowstorm mutter. I nodded and padded to them. I glanced towards the nursery and saw Thornclaw trotting to the kits. I rolled my eyes and snuck up behind Wildkit.

Otterkit saw me but acted like I wasn't there. I poked Wildkit's back and he jumped. I purred and sat down. He turned around and glared at me. Otterkit ran next to me and Thornclaw curled his tail around Stormkit and Wildkit. "Teach your kits to be nicer Thornclaw," I growled. He hissed and I saw his fur bristle.

"You don't scare me," I muttered just loud enough so he can hear. He pushed the two kits aside and stared at Otterkit. I felt his fur bristle next to me. I curled my tail around him. "You are grounded remember, you shouldn't be out of the nursery," he snarled and unsheathed his claws. "Wildkit shoved me out and they cornered me," Otterkit growled.

Thornclaw raised his paw to cuff his ear. I growled and tackled him down. I pinned him and glared at his yellow eyes. He growled and thrashed but couldn't get loose. "Give up," I snarled in his face. I felt a rush of energy run through me. I lashed my tail and looked at Otterkit. "You shouldn't be a part of my kit's life," he snarled.

"At least I treat him better than you," I growled. That got him. Thornclaw flinched and stared at me. "I treat them all equally, I-I try to treat them fairly," he stuttered. I got off of him and let him up. "The tell Wildkit and Stormkit to not bully their sibling," I said impatiently. He nodded slightly and turned around to face the other kits.

I looked down at Otterkit. He was swaying his tail and purring lightly. I nodded to him and padded to the apprentices. I still have an apprentice to train. "Those of you who are chosen to go to the gathering, let us leave," I heard Deepstar yowl. I sighed and followed the group to Four Trees.

"Are you happy I am here," Snowstorm whispered. I nodded and nuzzled him. He purred and nuzzled me back. "Just let me know when you need help with anything ok," he said. I purred lightly and we ran to Four Trees. I fell back to the end of the group. Thankfully, Snowstorm stayed with me. We entered Four Trees and only Riverclan was there. I growled slightly and followed Snowstorm.

We sat down and I searched the crowd. The apprentices stuck together in the far side of us. Troutpaw was full of scars, especially on his ears and shoulders. I shook my head slightly. Ashfang sat where Deepstar use to sit as the deputy. Riverclan's new deputy wasn't with him. I wonder who he is.

Pebblefur padded to me. I held back a growl and scooted closer to Snowstorm. He was glaring at Pebblefur. "Hello Moonheart," Pebblefur greeted warmly. He has gotten healthier. "Hey," I said. "Who is your new deputy?" I asked. He smiled. "You're looking at it," he said. What?! Pebblefur was the new deputy of Riverclan.

He licked his paw and drew it over his ear. Shadowclan and Windclan entered Four Trees. I looked over the Windlcan group. A couple of them were scared, but they were fine. Deepstar walked behind a bush with Featherstar. "Well I better go," Pebblefur said, "see you later Moonheart." He winked at me and ran to the other deputy's.

"What was that about," Snowstorm said, but it sounded more like a growl. "He's a friend relax," I said noticing his frustration. He nodded and shot a glare at Pebblefur. At last, Skyclan entered Four Trees. I glared at Cloudstar, who seemed very nervous and angry. Did Skyclan lose? My answers will soon be answered. "Let the gathering begin," Cloudstar growled.

I sat with Snowstorm. I rested my head on his shoulder and purred. He licked my ear and looked up at the leaders. Featherstar went up first. I will soon find out everything that happened with their battle.

…

**A/N: I don't know, but I think that is a cliffie. Haha. ANYWAYS, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It might be a little boring. I thought it was. If you want one of your characters, just leave them in a review. I will still update on Sunday so don't worry. Thanks and peace out.**

**~wolfcreations14 :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't been updating. I sort of forgot and I have gotten into wolf quest lol. Anyways, here is another chapter of Heart of the Moon. Just to let you know, I will not answer reviews you guys put on previous chapters (like one and two) so ya. Hope you guys enjoy and rate, review, and follow.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

"Windclan was successful in the battle against Skyclan. We didn't lose any warrior, gratefully, and we are working on healing," Featherstar yowled proudly. I looked at Cloudstar, who looked more agitated than before. Spiderstar was up next. "Shadowclan is doing fine and Brightshadow moved to the nursery expecting Nightstorm's kits. Sadly, our only elder, Wolfleap died in his sleep two nights ago," Spiderstar said. For the first time ever, she looked sad. Well I saw her sad for the first time ever.

Wolfleap must have been there when she was made a warrior. I watched as Cloudstar was next. "We lost in the attack on Windclan. We lost two noble warriors, Robinpelt and Littlewing. We also gained two new warriors. Stonepaw became Stoneflame and Thrushpaw became Thrushtail. Also, Skytail moved to the nursry expecting Littlewing's kits," Cloudstar yowled.

I felt both happy and sad for Littlewing. Happy because he won't torment me anymore and sad because he won't be able to see his kits, well at least he can see them through Starclan. I sighed and glanced at Snowstorm. I nuzzled him and purred lightly. He smiled and looked back up at the leaders.

"As you can see, Wetstar has died. I am the new leader of Riverclan; Bluestar. The new deputy is Pebblefur," Bluestar said. "Troutpaw is still in his training and Riverclan is surviving well," he added. Bluestar backed up and Deepstar went up. "We also lost our leader. Hailstar will be missed deeply in the clan. I am the new leader; Deepstar. The deputy is Ashfang. Dappleheart kitted and had Wildkit, Stormkit, and Otterkit. Icenose, sadly, has also died. We also have two new warriors; Snowstorm and Sootblaze. That is all," Deepstar said.

I flattened my ears at the mention of Icenose. He was the only elder I actually talked to and he always believed in me. '_He also told you a little bit about me_,' I heard Saberstar say. I growled lightly. "He didn't mention you moving to the nursery, have you told him yet," Snowstorm whispered in my ear. I shook my head and frowned. He shrugged and nuzzled me.

"The gathering is over," Cloudstar snarled and raced away with his clan. Bluestar left next, followed by Featherstar. Spiderstar stayed behind to talk with Deepstar about something. "Hey haven't seen you in a while," I heard Blackwhisker meow. I turned around and saw him frowning. "Hi," I said and turned back to Snowstorm. "Who's this," Blackwhisker said.

"Snowstorm, my mate," I growled frustrated. Blackwhisker growled lightly and walked away. "Let us leave Shadowclan, Spiderstar yowled. I looked at them and saw her glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes and glared back. She smirked and padded away with her clan. I rolled my eyes and followed my clan back to camp.

"Tell him," Snowstorm whispered. "I will do it," Sootblaze said teasingly. I chuckled lightly and nuzzled Snowstorm. "Go ahead," I said. She smiled and walked to the front with Deepstar. We entered camp shortly after. The scent of blood entered my nose and I flattened my ears. "What happened," Deepstar yowled. "I-It was a fox attack," Stripetail said and flattened his ears. I looked around and saw Foxear crouching over a body.

I walked to him and widened my eyes. Dawnfire was dead. She died defending the clan from the fox. Exactly the same way her brother died. Foxear crouched over her sobbing. I sighed and walked away. I am either too tired or too use to seeing a dead body. I looked around and saw blood smeared on the floor and the elders den torn up.

"Apprentices, get straight to work fixing the elders den," Ashfang yowled. Leopardpaw groaned and walked with the others. "Those of you who want to sit vigil for Dawnfire you may," Deepstar yowled. I stalked into the warriors den. I didn't want to sit vigil for her. I curled up in my nest and closed my eyes.

Snowstorm came in and curled up next to me. We shared a nest now. I purred lightly when he rested his tail on me. I scooted closer to him and fell asleep. "I love you," was the last thing I heard Snowstorm say before I fell asleep. I was happy to be with him.

I opened my eyes earlier than I expected. It was moonhigh and everyone was asleep. I heard rustling noises outside. I carefully stood up and padded out of the den. Foxear was sitting vigil for Dwnfire still and Goldencloud and Owlface were on guard. I saw Mosspaw sneak out of camp. I followed her scent and avoided Goldencloud and Owlface. As I thought, Mosspaw was heading towards the Skyclan border.

I ran up the tree and followed her. She sat at the edge of the territory and waited. Moments later, Stoneflame appeared and ran up to her. They played around like kits and nuzzled each other. I sat at the tree closest to them. "When will you become a warrior," Stoneflame said. Mosspaw shrugged and nuzzled him again. "Probably in a moon or so," she added.

Stoneflame purred loudly and nuzzled her again. I felt myself smiling and I flicked my ear. I saw a blue of color on the Skyclan territory. Suddenly, Thrushtail crashed into Stoneflame and pinned down Mosspaw. "What are you doing on our territory mouse-brained Thunderclan cat," he snarled. I lashed my tail and leapt down from the tree. Stoneflame was pleading for Thrushtail to leave and that he will take care of it. I lashed my tail and bolted across the border and tackled Thrushtail down. I pinned him down easily and snarled in his face.

"Moonheart! W-What are you doing here," I heard Mosspaw stutter. "Like I said, make sure no cat is following you next time," I snarled but continued to stare at Thrushtail. "Leave the apprentice alone," I growled and leapt off of him. Thrushtail stood up and turned around to run. He crashed into a tree and slammed into a rock. I flicked my ear and heard other cats running towards us.

I picked up Mosspaw by the scruff and ran to Thunderclan territory. I leapt onto a tree and looked at Thrushtail and Stoneflame. Tallthorn, Hawkgaze, and Snakestrike ran to them. I hid Mosspaw and me behind leaves and branches. "What are we-," Mosspaw started. "Shh," I said and looked back at them. Something was wrong. Thrushtail was still on the floor. "What happened Stoneflame," Tallthorn snarled and flicked his tail towards Thrustail.

"I-I," Stoneflame stuttered and sighed; "I got angry and attacked him. He hit his head on the rock and he wouldn't stand up." He lied to protect me and Mosspaw. "You attacked your own clan-mate, let alone your brother," Tallthorn snarled. Stoneflame hung his head and flattened his ears. "He's not dead, but he may lose some memory of this… incident," Hawkgaze said while checking over Thrushtail.

How does he know that? Everyone must have the same question, because they stared at him in shock. "Let's take him to Whitecloud," Snakestrike said and lifted up Thrushtail by the scruff. They all padded away without another word. "Let's go," I said and leapt down from the branch. Mosspaw jumped down after me and followed me. "Moonheart, when is my assessment," Mosspaw asked.

"Probably in two days," I said and entered camp. Luckily, Goldencloud and Owlface were asleep. "Now go to sleep, and no more late night meeting ok," I said before padding into the warriors den. Snowstorm rolled over and stared at me. "Where did you go," he said sleepily. "A walk," I lied. I laid next to him and nuzzled him. He rested his head on his paws and fell asleep. I closed my eyes and thankfully fell asleep again.

I opened my eyes the next day. I yawned and sat up. "Finally you're awake," Stripetail said. He smiled and looked around. "I need to talk with you," he whispered. I nodded and followed him out of the den and out of camp.

…

**Stripetail's pov**

I asked Moonehart if I can talk to her. I led her to a small clearing. It had burnt patches of grass and a big boulder near the center. I turned around and saw Moonheart frowning and staring at her paws. "What's wrong," I asked. "This is the place where father died," I barely heard her mutter. I looked around. She was right. I know this because I had a dream where he showed me this place. I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Don't cry, all that is I the past ok," I said trying to reassure her. She sniffled and looked at me. "I brought you here to tell you something," I said. She flicked her ear and stared at me. "I know you have noticed how Sootblaze and I get along," I started. "Oooh," she joked. I chuckled. "Well yes, I like her, but I don't know how to tell her," I said and looked down.

"Just tell her," she said. I looked up at her and she was smiling. "Ok oh wise one," I said and stood up. "When are your kits due by the way," I asked. "Three moons, I can still continue warriors duties until next moon," she said and followed me. My striped tail, which gave me my name, swayed back and forth. We entered camp and I looked right and left. "Good luck," Moonheart said and padded towards Snowstorm.

I glanced to my left and saw Foxear sitting alone. I never like my brother, but I hated him being like this. Dawnfire was his first mate; of course it will be hard to lose someone you love. I shook my head and saw Sootblaze padding towards me. Her green eyes were beautiful. I padded towards her. It took all my energy and power to not nuzzle her.

"Hey where you been? I had to eat alone this morning," she said and flicked her ear. I frowned lightly and shook out my pelt. "Sorry I had to talk to Moonheart about something," I said. I wasn't lying but I didn't say the whole truth. "What about," she asked and sat down. "Um just about her kits," i said. Ok, that time I lied. She nodded and looked around.

"Want to have a contest?" she asked. I nodded I followed her out of camp and into the forest. "Race," she said and crouched down. I shrugged and crouched down to. "Where to?" she asked. "Hmm, how about to the training area and back," I answered. She nodded and lashed her tail. "On your mark, get set, go!" I yowled and sprinted forward. She was ahead of me by a fox-length. I growled and lashed my tail. I sped up so my head was to her shoulder. To my surprise, the training area wasn't that far.

We turned around and ran back. We were tied up and I purposely kept this pace. At the last second, I launched at her and we rolled around. I pinned her down and smiled. She was laughing and smiling. I couldn't resist anymore, so I licked her cheek. She stopped laughing and stared up at me. My pelt grew hot and I sighed. I got off of her. I sat down and looked at our paws.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just," I started. I stopped talking and she nuzzled me. "I love you," I said. She smiled and purred, "It's about time you confess." She nuzzled me again and I nuzzled her back. "I love you to," she purred. I licked her ear and nuzzled her again. "So are we mates," she said. I smiled. I nodded and purred loudly. She smiled and pinned me down.

"Good," she purred and let me up. "Come on, let's go back to camp," I said and started padding to her. "Wait," she said. I looked back at her confused. She padded next to me and entwined our tails. She nodded and we padded together. We entered camp and padded to the fresh kill pile.

"Stripetail," I heard Deepstar yowl. I sighed and padded towards him with Sootblaze by my side. "Is your apprentice ready to become a warrior?" he asked. "He hasn't done his assessment yet," I said. "Yes he has," he answered. "Ashfang did their assessments this morning when you went somewhere, hey where did you go," he said.

"Walking," I said and nuzzled Sootblaze. She purred and nuzzled me back. "Well I'm asking if you believe he should become a warrior today," Deepstar said. I nodded. "Good, there ceremony will be in a little bit when the hunting patrol returns," he said and dismissed me. Sootblaze and I padded to our favorite spot.

We laid down and basked in the warm sun. "Hey," Snowstorm said. I looked up and saw him sitting with Moonheart. She was smiling at me. I nodded slightly and sat up. "Hi," Sootblaze and I said in unison. I chuckled lightly and shook out my pelt. "Did you talk with Deepstar about the apprentices," Moonheart said. She had her head against Snowstorm's shoulder.

I nodded and looked around. Dustpaw, Mosspaw, and Silentpaw were eating prey and talking excitedly. Well, except Silentpaw. It's too bad she is mute. I flicked my ear and looked at the camp entrance. "Are you two mates," Snowstorm said suddenly. I looked at Sootblaze and we both nodded. "Good," he said and licked the top of Moonheart's head. She purred and nuzzled him.

I smiled slightly and saw the hunting patrol run in. It was time. I stood up and led Sootblaze, Snowstorm, and Moonheart under High Rock. "Those of you, who can hunt, gather here for a clan meeting," Deepstar yowled. The clan gathered and Dustpaw, Mosspaw, and Silentpaw were sitting in the front. "These three apprentices have succeeded in training and are now ready to become warriors. Do all of you honor and respect in the warrior code and will defend your clan even at the cost of your life," Deepstar yowled.

"I do," Dustpaw and Mosspaw said. Silentpaw nodded. "Then from this day on, Dustpaw, you shall be known as Duststorm. Starclan welcomes you as a warrior to Thunderclan," Deepstar yowled. Pride welled up in my chest and I smiled. Duststorm licked Deepstar's shoulder and padded to me. He sat next to me and I smiled. "Mosspaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Mossnose. Starclan welcomes you as a warrior to Thunderclan," Deepstar said. Mossnose licked his shoulder and sat next to the deputy.

"Last but not least, Silentpaw. Even though you are mute, you really know how to make your mark. From this day on, you shall be known as Silentecho. Starclan welcomes you as a warrior to Thunderclan," Deepstar said and rested his head on the newly named warriors shoulder.

"Duststorm, Mossnose, Silentecho, Duststorm, Mossnose, Silentecho," we cheered. I flicked my ear and congratulated the new warriors. "Want to share a nest now," Sootblaze whispered in my ear. I turned around and nodded slightly. She smiled and entered the warriors den.

These kinds of days make me happier and happier. Now the only threat is Skyclan. I wonder if anyone else believes they shouldn't belong here, or if it's just me that thinks that. I shook my head and entered the warriors den.

…

**A/N: This may be a little shorter than other ones but enjoy it anyways. I really need to get off the computer. Great news! I have my own laptop. Bad news! It doesn't have the thingy for me to type and upload stuff so I need to get that installed. Until then, updates will stay the same as for now. I may not update quicker. Just because I am in summer doesn't mean I have no plans. I am actually starting summer bridge tomorrow and that lasts for a month so ya. I don't know if it will affect this but anyways I'm getting off topic. Tell me what you of this chapter. Please rate, review, and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~wolfcreations14 :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I totally forgot about it lol. Anyways, Hope you guys enjoy and review. Please continue reading this story and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Reviews**

**Snowbird5000(guest)- **Thank you! I won't stop writing.

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

Something was bothering me all day. I felt like something was going to happen to us. I walked around camp warily. In a couple of days, I will have move to the nursery. I sighed and sat under a tree. "What's wrong," Snowstorm asked me. I lifted my head and stared at him. He was frowning and looked concerned. I smiled. "I am fine, just nervous," I said. "Nervous about what," he said and sat next to me.

'_Prepare for the attack_,' I heard Saberstar say. I ignored Snowstorm's question and looked up at the tree. Its leaves swayed in the chilly wind. 'What attack,' I asked Saberstar in my head. I flicked my ear and looked at the camp entrance. The bushes moved ever so slightly. I stood up abruptly and stared at the bush. '_Skyclan_,' Saberstar replied. When he said that, a bunch of cats sprang out of the bushes and charged to nearby cats. "Skyclan is attacking," I yowled and charged forward.

I tackled Tallthorn down, who was pinning Foxear. I sunk my claws in his side and scratched his nose. He pushed me off and faced me snarling. I glanced at the other cats, seems like the whole clan came to attack us. I focused on Tallthorn. He ran forward and leapt into the air. I ran forward and avoided him landing on me. I turned around and saw him being pinned by Snowstorm.

"Go," Snowstorm yowled. I ran to another cat. Feathertail glared at me. I lashed my tail and hissed. She ran forward and I did to. We collided and wrestled around. To my surprise, she pinned me down and growled in my face. I hissed and lashed my claws at her chest. She yelped and I pushed her off. She landed on the floor and I charged forward. I pinned her down and sunk my claws on the side of her neck. She squirmed around and yelped.

I was pushed off her by Ravenclaw. The deputy growled and hissed ferociously. "Don't you dare hurt her," he growled and ran to me. I smirked and leapt onto his back. I sunk my claws in his back and bit down on his scruff. He yowled and I was pushed off, once again, by Feathertail. I landed near them and growled. '_You can't go through one fight without my powers can you_,' Saberstar mocked me. I lashed my tail 'I don't want your power ever again,' I growled in my head.

I ran forward and tripped Ravenclaw. Feathertail lashed her claws at my cheek and left a wound. I gritted my teeth at the pain and bit down on her tail. I probably broke it with the effort I was using. She yelped and ran away. Ravenclaw was pinned down by Ashfang. The two deputies wrestled and clawed at each other. I turned around and saw most of Skyclan being pinned down or running away. Stoneflame and Mossnose were fighting, but I noticed their claws half-sheathed. I flattened my ears when I saw Leopardpaw running to Mossnose.

I looked around and saw Cloudstar fighting Silentecho. My previous apprentice was being pinned down and had lots of wounds. Cloudstar lifted his paw and I saw him aiming or her neck. Anger surged through me and I felt myself running towards them. I blinked and launched myself at Cloudstar. His claws slightly scratched Silentecho. I pinned him down and felt a rush of energy. I knew Saberstar wanted Cloudstar dead now more than anything.

Cloudstar pushed me off and charged to Silentecho. I got to my paws and raced after him. I lashed my tail and ran faster. I sunk my claws on his lower back and dragged him down. He yowled and clawed the air near me. I lashed my claws at his ear and bit down on his shoulder. He yowled and struggled to get away from me. I sunk my claws in the side of his neck and raked them across his throat. I let him go and ran to another cat.

Now it will take Cloudstar's strength to survive that wound. I growled and pinned down Eagleclaw. Fear flashed in his eyes and I snarled. "Please don't Moonheart," he whispered. I lashed my tail and growled. I sunk my claws in his shoulder and he yowled. "No Cloudstar!" I heard Ravenclaw yowl. I flicked my ear in the direction the scream came from but I continued to stare at Eagleclaw.

"You killed him," Eagleclaw snarled. Saberstar overtook me. I still felt like I was there, but Saberstar was controlling me. My claws grew larger and I raked them out of Eagleclaw's shoulders. "He deserved to die," Saberstar said. It came out as my voice though. I saw Eagleclaw's eyes widen and I felt myself sinking my claws in his chest. He yowled in pain. "Skyclan retreat," I heard Ravenclaw yowl. Everything looked and sounded distant, but I was controlling my movements. 'Leave me alone at once,' I snarled at Saberstar.

Eagleclaw managed to push me off and run with Skyclan. I felt myself chasing them. 'No," I snarled. I sunk my claws in the ground and forced myself to stop. '_You are too weak to fight against my power_,' Saberstar snarled and I was running again. I am not weak. I forced myself to run in a different direction. I pushed past bushes, thorns, and low branches. The cuts from the thorns started to sting and I forced myself to run faster.

I appeared in the area I use to meet Snowstorm. I closed my eyes and started pacing. Saberstar was trying hard to control my body. "Leave me," I growled out loud. I stopped pacing and sunk my claws into the ground. "Leave me alone," I growled louder. I flicked my ear and heard pawsteps. No. Someone was looking for me. I gasp and ran along the river.

I heard someone call my name, but I only ran faster. I ran into someone and I automatically pinned them down. Saberstar wouldn't leave my body. "I found you," I heard Snowstorm say. I opened my eyes and immediately felt Saberstar start to leave me. I looked down and saw my claws unsheathed and against his neck. I sheathed my claws and stared down at him. "You don't have to explain what happened, your father did," he whispered soothingly and lifted his neck to nuzzle me.

He knows. He knows that Saberstar is my ancestor. He knows Saberstar is a Dark Forest cat. He knows Saberstar is able to control me and told me to kill Cloudstar. I felt tears form and I closed my eyes. "It's ok," Snowstorm whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and they were blurry with tears I am holding back. I let them fall and I buried my head in Snowstorm's chest. I lifted my head and stared at his light blue eyes. "I still love you," he said with a smile.

I smiled to. "I love you to," I whispered and licked his ear. I let him up and sat next to him. He lifted himself up and nuzzled me. I purred loudly and nuzzled him back. He licked my cheek that Feathertail left a wound on. It will most definitely leave a scar. I sighed and entwined our tails together. He purred in my ear and I smiled.

The bushes in front of us started to move. I stared at the bushes and saw Sootblaze and Stripetail pad out. "You found her," Stripetail said padded to us. "Well she found me," Snowstorm said and nuzzled me. I sighed slightly and looked around. '_You refuse my power and now fight against me,_' Saberstar growled in my head. I flattened my ears and Snowstorm licked the top of my head. "I will not let him hurt you," he whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"Let's go back, Silvermist needs more herbs to heal our warriors," Stripetail said. I looked behind him and saw herbs on the floor. I didn't know what any of them were, but they probably collected it for Slvermist. I nodded and helped bring back the herbs. When I entered camp, every cat was busy doing something. The three remaining apprentices were either repairing dens or helping with the injured.

The warriors that weren't injured probably went to hunt and collect extra herbs. I placed the herbs that I had in my mouth on the piles of organized herbs. Silvermist is always prepared for stuff like this. I saw Stormkit organizing herbs and helping treat wounds. Wildkit kept bugging him to leave the med-cat alone and play warrior with him.

I smiled and padded to Deepstar. "What do I do," I asked. "Well, we already have enough herbs and prey, you can go rest for now," he said and then entered his den. I shrugged and followed Snowstorm to the warriors den. He swayed his tail and purred. I yawned and stretched, I didn't realize how tired I actually was. I rested my head on my paws and closed my eyes. Snowstorm laid next to me and curled his tail around me. I purred and soon found myself asleep

I slowly opened my eyes the next day. I shifted in the nest and faced Snowstorm. He was wide awake and staring at me. A smiled appeared in his face and he touched his nose to mine. I purred and flicked my ear. "Good morning," I whispered sleepily. "Good morning my love," he whispered back and licked my nose. I chuckled lightly and nuzzled him.

"How sweet," Stripetail whispered. I looked up and saw him staring at us from his nest he now shared with Sootblaze. I lowered his head and licked the top of Sootblaze's head. I smiled and looked back at Snowstorm. He sighed and sat up. He stretched and I saw his muscles ripple underneath his pelt. I purred and sat up as well. We were the only ones in the den. I stood up and shook out my pelt.

I licked Snowstorm's cheek and began padding outside. Sunlight and cold wind greeted me. I purred when the wind blew through my fur. I smiled and looked around camp. The kits were getting along and learning how to play with one another peacefully, although, Stormkit was always following Silvermist. I had no doubt that he wanted to be a med-cat. I shook my head and saw the dawn patrol returning.

Snowstorm brushed past me and smiled. I smiled back and rubbed my head to his shoulder. Dappleheart was outside with the kits. Thornclaw was next to her, grooming her. Foxear was talking with Frosttooth. "Want to hunt," Snowstorm asked me. I nodded and followed him out of camp. I scented the air once we were in the forest. There weren't any scents.

"Maybe near the river," Snowstorm suggested. I trotted to the river where we use to meet. I caught the scent of mainly fish and shrews. I followed the scent and found it scurrying around in the mud. I raced forward and pounced on it. I glanced to the side and saw Snowstorm with a blackbird. I smiled lightly and saw a rabbit run by. I chased it and sunk my claws into its back. I delivered a fatal bite and carried to our little prey pile.

"Two shrews, one rabbit, and one blackbird. I think that is enough," Snowstorm said while looking over our prey. I nodded slightly and helped him bring he prey back. I saw Lionpaw and Cheetahpaw talking with Silentecho. She had cobwebs on her wounds and scars. I sighed and dropped the shrew and rabbit on the fresh-kill pile. I walked up to the three cats.

"I hope your wounds heal Silentecho," Lionpaw said. I knew him and Cheetahpaw like Silentecho. Who does she like? I sat next to Silentecho and licked the top of her head. She looked up at me and flicked her tail to the two toms. I looked at them and then back at Silentecho. She shrugged and looked like she was sighing. "Who do you like better," I asked. She shrugged again and looked at the two cats. They were practicing battle moves on each other.

They will be made warriors next moon, when I have to move to the nursery. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Well you better choose soon," I said and padded to Snowstorm. He was in an argument with Frosttooth and Foxear. Foxear saw me and lowered his head. I saw next to Snowstorm and glared at Frosttooth. "What were you two fighting about Frosttooth," I said calmly. "Oh um nothing," he said and looked hopefully at Foxear.

Foxear shrugged and licked his paws. I got a little angrier. "What were you two fighting about Frosttooth," I repeated. I growled slightly and lashed my tail. "I was just telling Snowstorm that you deserved a better mate that's all," he sighed. I chuckled lightly and nuzzled Snowstorm. Frosttooth growled and lashed his tail. "Foxear control your little friend before I claw him," I growled. Foxear smirked and looked at Frosttooth.

"I love you," Snowstorm whispered in my ear. "I love you to," I responded and led him to the warriors den. "There isn't anything to do but recover from the fight," Snowstorm said when I sat in our nest. I nodded and scooted over so he sat next to me. "I'm going to miss having you sleep with me," he said. I smiled at him. "It's not like I'm going to be in the nursery forever," I said, "and besides, you can always spend a night or two in there with me before the kits are born."

He smiled and licked my scarred cheek. I nuzzled him and rested my head against his shoulder. I faced the outside of the den and saw paws running walking around. He rested his head lightly on the top of my head and purred. "I am very happy I attacked you that day," he whispered. I know he is referring to the day we first met. I nodded against his shoulder.

"I always liked you since that day," I blurted out. I closed my mouth immediately after that. "Really," he said. I nodded shyly and he just chuckled. "I did to," he said and licked my ear. We stayed this way for a while. "Want to go with Dappleheart and her kits," I asked. Snowstorm opened his eyes and nodded. I cleared my throat and stood up. My head felt heavier without his shoulder's support.

We padded outside the den and towards the nursery with Dappleheart. "Hi Moonheart, Hi Snowstorm," Dappleheart exclaimed when she saw us. Wildkit and Otterkit stopped wrestling and looked at us. "Hi," I said and sat near the kits. "Where is Stormkit," Snowstorm asked. "He is in the med-cat den with Silvermist," Dappleheart said and looked near the den.

"I think he wants to become the next medicine cat," she said while staring at the den. "And what do you think of that," I said. She shrugged. "It's his choice, I just want him happy," she responded soon after. I nodded and nuzzled Snowstorm. "Eww," Wildkit said. I laughed lightly and saw him pretending to gag. I swayed my tail and Snowstorm entwined his with mine. Otterkit sat in front of us and looked up at me. His bright yellow eyes looked exactly like Thornclaw's.

"Hey there is daddy," Wildkit exclaimed and ran to the entrance of camp. I looked over my shoulder and saw Wildkit bouncing around Thornclaw. He had two mice in his jaws and I saw him smiling at Wildkit. Otterkit ran to the two and also started bouncing around Thornclaw.

"You are finally having kits Moonheart," Dappleheart said with a smirk. I smiled and nodded, Dappleheart and me really grown distant since she had kits. Thornclaw came up to us and glared at me. "Hey," Thornclaw said and rubbed his head against Dappleheart's. She purred and nuzzled him. "When will you move to the nursery," Thornclaw asked me. "Next moon, and when are your kits becoming apprentices," I said. "Three moons," he said and puffed out his chest. I smiled and purred.

"Well I think it is time to take a nap," Dappleheart said. "Aww come on right now mom," Wildkit whined. Dappleheart smiled and nodded. Wildkit and Otterkit sighed dramatically and ran to the nursery. "Can you get Stormkit for me Moonheart," Dappleheart said. I nodded and walked over to the med-cat den.

"I'm going to see if I am on any patrols ok," Snowstorm said. I nodded and entered the nursery. "Thank you Stormkit, you are very helpful," I heard Silvermist say, "now what are poppy seed used for." "Um to ease pain and make cats go to sleep," Stormkit guessed. I saw Silvermist and Stormkit huddling over some herbs. "Yep," Silvermist said. "Now which one is the poppy seed," she added.

Stormkit pawed out a small seed and sniffed it. "This one," he said. Silvermist nodded and chuckled. I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Stormkit, it is time for your nap, Dappleheart is calling you," I said. Stormkit sighed but nodded. "I will be back later ok Silvermist," he said enthusiastically. Silvermist smiled and nodded. Stormkit ran out of the den.

"You think he will be the next med-cat," I asked. Silvermist nodded. "He has great potential and I can get along with him," she said and returned to the herbs. I backed out of the den and walked to the warriors den. I wasn't tired, but since Icenose is dead, I can't hear stories. I entered the den and sat in the nest.

My mind was full of thoughts and questions. How can Saberstar use me like that? What else does he want from me? When will the next attack come? Will we lose any more cats? How is kitting like? I only had the answer to one of them. I hate Saberstar and he is using me for his evil.

…

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. Tell me what you think of this chapter and please, please, please review and follow. It makes my day when I get a follower or review. Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter and tell me what you think of Saberstar. ALSO!**

**I think everyone who reads my story has been waiting for this and it's finally here. Moonheart is going to have kits! Hooray. Just like what happened with Dappleheart's litter, give me any kit names, descriptions, personality, and future warrior names. Please leave it in a review and I will choose my favorite ones. Thank you and peace out!**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello everyone. I have changed my updating schedule for summer. I will update every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, occasionally on Tuesday's, Thursday's, and Sunday's. Hope you enjoy this chapter. So idk, when I am going to end this story. Probably near chapters 40-50. Anyways, enjoy and thanks for reading.**

**Reviews**

**Raeda2001**- Yes, I can use that one, Thanks for suggesting.

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

I opened my eyes in the Dark Forest clearing. I knew I was going to come here sooner or later. I groaned and lifted myself up. "What is wrong with you," I heard Saberstar snarl. I looked behind my shoulder and saw him padding swiftly towards me. I turned around and felt my fur bristle. Goldenmoon, Moonlight, Icestorm, Suntail, and Midnightsun were behind Saberstar. I flattened my ears and backed up a little.

"Answer me," Saberstar snarled and lashed his claws across my ear. I held back a yowl and snarled instead. His yellow-orange eyes looked furious. I lashed my tail "I am not a puppet you can control, I will no longer do what you want me to do, I growled. He stood up and started circling around me. His cats joined in and in minutes, I was surrounded. I let out a shaky breath and unsheathed my claws.

"You _will_ do as I say," Saberstar whispered menacingly in my ear. I flicked my ear annoyed. "The rest of you back up," he snarled and his cats stopped circling. They backed up and sat in a line. I glanced at them and saw Moonlight staring at the ground. Did she feel guilty? I shook my head slightly and focused on Saberstar. "I will make you do what I want you to do," he snarled and swiped his claws across my shoulder.

I sunk my claws in the dirt and growled. "Now, I am proud that you killed those I asked you to kill," he started, "but I want you to do more." I stood up and lashed my tail. "Kill Spiderstar and destroy Skyclan," he snarled. "This has gone way too far Saberstar," I growled. "No, it hasn't actually, taking it too far is if I asked you to hand over your kits to me and kill everyone you love," he said matter-of-factly. He smirked evilly and flexed his claws.

"Let me repeat myself," I said calmly. "I will not work for you anymore," I growled and launched myself at him. I sunk my claws in his shoulder, but he twisted around and crushed me underneath him. I scrambled to my paws and hissed. "You are powerless without my help," he growled. I flexed my claws. "Am I," I growled. I charged forward and lashed my claws at him. I swatted his head and sunk my claws in the skin behind his ears.

He yelped and sunk his claws in my side and threw me towards a tree. I hit the tree with my side and snarled. He rushed towards me and sliced his claws on the side of my neck. He cornered me against the tree and snarled. I lashed my tail and sprinted forward. I swerved around him and leapt onto his back. He stood up on his hind legs and growled. He reminded me of a fox at this point.

I sunk my claws on the back of his neck and bit down on his shoulder. He yowled and twisted around. I leapt off at the last second and he landed on his back. I took this to my advantage and sunk my claws into his stomach. He squirmed and yowled. He lashed his claws wildly in the air. He hit me on the side of my head and made a cut from the base of my ear to the bottom of my right cheek. I growled and sunk my claws deeper.

I glanced at his other cats and saw them sitting there still. None of them offered to help Saberstar. I looked back down at Saberstar and he lashed his claws upwards. He hit my chin and I stumbled backwards. He twisted so he was on his side and he was panting. I shook my head and snarled. I felt blood drip down the cuts on my face and side. I ignored the pain and narrowed my eyes at him.

He stood up shakily and snarled. "Not bad without my energy," he snarled. I saw blood drip down from his belly wound. I stared at his yellow-orange eyes. '_End him now_,' another voice said. I looked around and saw Moonlight nod at me. I blinked confused. She wants him dead. I lashed my tail and ran to him. He swatted the side of my head and I was tossed aside. I hit a rock and groaned. I put a paw to my head and felt blood on the top of my head.

'_Wake up_,' a voice echoed in my head. It sounded familiar. I flicked my ear and looked around. My vision was getting blurry and Saberstar was disappearing. Was I dying? Saberstar saw me and widened his eyes. He snarled and ran to me. He completely disappeared and pain overwhelmed me.

My eyes shot opened and I saw the warriors surrounding me. I looked up and saw Snowstorm speaking frantically with Silvermist. She was adding poultices to my wounds. Pain shot through me and I groaned. Snowstorm turned his head and looked at me. "You're awake," he said and ran to me. My hearing was fuzzy and my vision was blurry. I felt him lick the top of my head where I hit the rock and I flinched. He saw that and looked at the wound on my head.

"Go get Deepstar Stripetail," I heard Silvermist say. My vision was cleared up, but I heard ringing in my ears. Stripetail ran out of the den and Sootblaze followed. Snowstorm was whispering in my ear, but it was inaudible to me with the ringing. I looked down and saw Silvermist put her paws on my stomach. She sighed and smiled. "Your kits will be fine," I heard her say.

I had completely forgotten about it. Why am I so mouse-brained to nearly get myself killed while I was expecting kits? I let out a shaky breath and Silvermist moved to my head. She added a poultice to my cut on my cheek. "Move her in a sitting position Snowstorm," Silvermist ordered and chewed up another poultice. Snowstorm nosed me to my paws. I stumbled trying to move and growled in pain. Snowstorm licked my untouched ear and helped me up. My head felt heavy and I was dizzy.

Silvermist added a poultice to the wound on my head. I hissed out in pain and sunk my claws in the nest. Snowstorm looked at me concerned. Silvermist looked around and saw no more wounds. "There, you are good to go," she whispered softly. "Don't move too much or your wounds will re-open," she said and padded outside. Dizziness overwhelmed me and I nearly collapsed on my side. Snowstorm caught me and carefully placed me down.

He softly nuzzled me and I purred. "How did that happen," he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and frowned. "Saberstar got on my nerves," I said and rested my head back down. Snowstorm sighed and started grooming me. His grooming relaxed my muscled and I purred. "Don't scare me like that again ok," he said between licks. I nodded and closed my eyes. The rest of the warriors curled up in their nest.

I opened my eyes briefly and saw Mossnose stalk out of the den. Snowstorm stopped grooming me and lay next to me. He scooted close to me and rested his head lightly on my wounded shoulder. I closed my eyes and hoped that Mossnose wasn't being followed or that they don't get in trouble. She can take care of herself, I hope. I let fell into a deep sleep soon after.

I opened my eyes the next day and groaned at my sore muscles. I looked around and saw most of the warriors gone. Snowstorm must have left as well. I sighed and tried to lift myself up. "Wouldn't want to hurt yourself too badly," Foxear said and helped me up.

I looked at him and he smiled slightly. "Why are you being nice to me," I asked. He shrugged and looked around. "What, can't a brother be nice to his sister," he said. "You never had before," I growled slightly. He shrugged again and stood up. "Besides, you get yourself hurt too much, I can't ignore you all the time," he said and padded out of the den. He is right. I get myself hurt way too much. How can I not? I'm fighting against a Dark Forest cat.

I sighed and lifted myself so I was standing. My muscles screamed in protest, but I stretched anyways. "Morning my love," Snowstorm said and entered the den. He had two pieces of prey in his mouth. I smiled and purred. "Good morning," I whispered. He sat in front of the nest and set the prey down. "I thought you would want something to eat," he said and pushed a squirrel to me. I smiled and sat back down. "Thank you," I said and took a bite. He had himself a plump mouse.

"Tonight is your last night with me here, you have to move to the nursery tomorrow," he said with a sigh. I smiled slightly and nuzzled him. "What did I say about visiting me," I said and looked into his eyes. He smiled and stared at me to. "I love you," he whispered and licked my scarred cheek from yesterday. "I love you to," I whispered back. I took another bite of the squirrel and gulped it down.

I yawned and finished the squirrel. "Silentecho and Lionpaw are getting closer," he said. So she chose him. "That's good," I simply said and yawned. Snowstorm picked up the bones and padded outside. I followed him and the warm sun greeted me. I purred lightly and sat outside the den. A chilly breeze swept through the clearing and fluffed up my fur. I purred and stood up.

I saw Silentecho and Duststorm with each other. Mossnose entered camp with a smile. I smiled slightly and padded to the nursery. Wildkit and Otterkit were mock fighting and Stormkit was lying in the sun. I swayed my tail and looked around. Thornclaw and Dappleheart looked like they were arguing. I never saw them argue before. I padded up to the kits.

"Hi Moonheart," Wildkit exclaimed. I nodded and sat near him. I flicked my ear and looked at the camp entrance. The dawn patrol entered, but three other cats were following them. I scented the air. They were Shadowclan cats. I saw the deputy, Darkrain, and two warriors; Tornpelt and Blackwhisker.

I flattened my ears and curled my tail around the kits. Ashfang padded up to them and every Thunderclan cat sat up curiously. "Hello Darkrain, what is it?" Ashfang greeted. "We are at war with Windclan, we wish to have reinforcements from your clan," Darkrain answered. Ashfang flicked his ear. I stared at Tornpelt and Blackwhisker. They had their eyes widened and looking around camp.

"Let me speak with Deepstar about this," Ashfang said and padded towards the leaders den. Darkrain, Tornpelt, and Blackwhisker sat down. "Who are they Moonheart," Otterkit said while staring at the Shadowclan cats terrified. "They are from another clan," I answered.

"What are they doing here," Wildkit said. "Something you aren't involved with," I heard Thornclaw growl. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "Let my kits go Moonheart," he growled. I stared at him and slowly uncurled my tail around them. Wildkit hesitantly walked over to Thornclaw, but Ottrkit and Stormkit stayed by my side. "Let's go, I will protect you," Thornclaw said. "Moonheart is stronger than you," Stormkit answered. I looked down at him and shook my head. "Go to your father," I said and stood up.

My sore muscles and healing wounds prevented me from walking away too fast. I looked around and saw Snowstorm glaring at Blackwhisker. I padded slowly up to him and sat next to him. "Why did they send him to give the message," Snowstorm growled. I looked at him and nuzzled him. "Why are you so mad at him, he did nothing wrong," I said. "He likes you Moonheart," he growled. "But I don't like him, I love you," I responded.

Snowstorm sighed and licked my cheek. "I'm sorry I growled," he whispered and nuzzled me. I nodded and saw Deepstar pad out of his den. "So, Spiderstar wishes to form an alliance with Thunderclan," Deepstar said. "Not just Thunderclan, Riverclan has agreed to help us," Darkrain answered calmly. "That leaves only Skyclan, but with Skyclan attacking Windclan, I doubt Featherstar will ask for an alliance. Deepstar looked like he was thinking hard. He looked at the rest of his clan

I saw his gaze land on Mintleaf. I looked at her and she nodded slightly. "Very well, we will help out Shadowclan when you really need it," Deepstar said. Darkrain smiled warmly and bowed his head. "Thank you, Spiderstar will be thrilled," he said and stood up. Tornpelt and Blackwhisker also stood up. "A patrol will escort you out," Deepstar said and nodded to Ashfang.

"Looks like we are part of a war now," Snowstorm muttered. "You are, I'm going to be in the nursery," I said with a smirk. Snowstorm smiled and nudged me gently. I stood up and shook out my pelt. "Snowstorm, go on the next hunting patrol ok," Ashfang said and passed us. Snowstorm sighed and nodded. "Well let's go get some rest shall we," Snowstorm offered and we entered the warriors den.

…

Swiftbreeze's pov

"We are at war now, our only alliance can be Skyclan, since Shadowclan has already formed alliances with Riverclan and Thunderclan," Featherstar yowled out. Murmurs spread throughout camp and I sighed slightly. "We have no other option, Swiftbreeze, take about four other cats and go asked for and alliance with Skyclan," Featherstar said and turned to me.

I nodded and took her place. "Tumbleleaf, Rabbitfoot, Smokefur, and Silverflame, let's go now," I yowled out. I took the smartest, fastest, strongest, and most prepared cats in the clan. Also, I took Silverflame because he is my mate. I rubbed past him and we walked out of camp. Silverflame padded next to me. "Do you really think this is the smartest idea, to form an alliance with Skyclan for this war," he whispered. His orange eyes flashed with concern. "Well it is Featherstar's decision," I said.

He nodded slightly and faced forward. "Rabbitfoot, can you go hunting, take Smokefur," I said and sat down. We traveled for a while, and I didn't eat in the morning. "Of course Swiftbreeze," he said and the two ran away. I scented the air. We are close to the border. "Do you think we will win this war, I mean we have won all the other battles, but are our cats ready," Silverflame asked again. He looked at my green eyes.

I nodded and rolled around in the grass. He smirked and leapt on me. We wrestled around and chased each other. I was pinned down and he smiled. I nuzzled him and licked his cheek. He purred and got off of me. Tumbleleaf looked around the area. Rabbitfoot and Smokefur padded to us. They tossed me a hare and I ate it quickly.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "We are ready to continue Swiftbreeze," I opened my eyes and saw Smokefur in front of me. I nodded and stood up. Silverflame shouldered his brother out of the way and narrowed his eyes at him. Smokefur growled lightly and walked to Tumbleleaf and Rabbitfoot. I knew that when we were apprentices, both Smokefur and Silverflame liked me. I chose Silverflame, and the brothers never spoke to each other after that.

I sighed. I basically broke their family apart. Silverflame nuzzled me and we continued walking. We entered the Skyclan forest and I stepped over a fallen branch. We continued walking straight. I heard the running of paws and stopped. A patrol of Skyclan cats surrounded us.

"What is it you want," Tallthorn growled. "We wish to speak with your leader," I said calmly Tallthorn looked at his patrol and nodded. "Very well then," he growled and led us to their camp. We entered camp and Eagleclaw walked to us. "Hello, what is it," he said.

I flicked my ear, I was slightly confused. "Where is your deputy," I said. "I am the deputy," he said and sat down. I tilted my head but shook it afterwards. "We wish to speak with Cloudstar," I said. Eagleclaw hung his head. "Cloudstar is dead," I looked behind Eagleclaw and saw Ravenclaw padding up to us.

"I am the new leader; Ravenstar," he said with a frown. "I am terribly sorry for your lost," I said. Silverflame sat next to me and Smokefur, Tumbleleaf, and Rabbitfoot sat behind me. "Ya whatever, what do you want," Ravenstar growled. He never liked to have others feel sorry for him. I cleared my throat. "Windclan is at war with Shadowclan, we wish to form an alliance with you for the war," I said.

Ravenstar frowned. "What about Thunderclan and Riverclan," he said. "Shadowclan already have them on their side," I growled. Ravenstar nodded slightly and looked at Eagleclaw. "Very well, despite the recent attack, we will work with you to win the war," Ravenstar said. Mumurs from his clan spread throughout the entire clearing. "Silence," Ravenstar snarled loudly. The murmurs immediately stopped and silence filled the air.

"Thank you, we will call whenever we need reinforcements," I said and stood up. "Ya whatever," Ravenstar said, "you hunting patrol, escort them back to their side of the territory." Tallthorn growled and muttered under his breath. The hunting patrol led us back to our side of the territory.

Smokefur and Silverflame were arguing, once again. "I could easily beat you in a fight and in hunting, I deserve the deputy more than you," Smokefur growled. Silverflame snarled and they stopped. The rest of the patrol stopped as well. "You don't know one single thing about loving someone, you just want me to be jealous of you," Silverflame growled.

Smokefur unsheathed his claws and leapt at Silverflame. The clawed at each other and wrestled. I ran up to them and tried to pull them away from each other. Smokefur slashed his claws across my shoulder and I yowled. Tumbleleaf and Rabbitfoot managed to pull him away from Silverflame. They pinned him down and Rabbitfoot put his paw on Smokefur's cheek.

Silverflame was panting and had cuts here and there. He padded up to me and immediately started licking my cut. Once Smokefur is agitated and starts fighting, he will try to kill whatever it is he wants to fight. Tumbleleaf and Rabbitfoot were whispering and murmuring in his ear, but his gaze stayed on Silverflame.

Finally, Smokefur closed his eyes and looked away. "You relaxed now," Tumbleleaf asked Smokefur. He nodded slightly. "Let's go," I said and started leading them back to camp.

…

**A/N: There we go people. Another chapter, hope you enjoy it. Please rate, review, and follow. Also, please leave suggestions for Moonheart's kits. Put their name, description, personality, and future warrior name. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Heart of the Moon. I have decided since Moonheart is going to be in the nursery most of the time, I will do other cats perspectives. Occasionally hers but otherwise, everyone else's, from other clans and from Thunderclan, also the Dark Forest and maybe Starclan. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please rate, review, and follow. I didn't get any reviews or anything else so ya.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Silverflame's pov**

"You two need to stop fighting all the time," Whitelight told us. I chuckled and glanced at my brother. Whitelight rolled her eyes and started pressing cobwebs to Smokefur's wounds. He kept glaring at me. I forced myself to look away. I already had enough problems. My mind drifted to the oncoming war with Shadowclan, all because of territory and herbs. I sighed winced when Whitelight put a poultice on my wounds. "There, now, don't fight anymore because we need all the herbs we can get right now," she lectured us.

I thanked her and padded outside. Smokefur was behind me. "Hey, sorry about… that," he said awkwardly. He is never use to apologizing first. I nodded and looked around. Swiftbreeze was ordering a hunting patrol. I flicked my ear and purred when I saw he look at me. She smiled and looked over her shoulder. I followed her gaze and saw Featherstar pad up to the meeting spot. I sighed and knew she was going to call a meeting together.

"Those of you who can run and hunt gather around for a clan meeting," she yowled. She looked stressed out. Well who wouldn't when we are in a war. The clan gathered around and looked up at her anxiously. "Today, we will be the first to attack Shadowclan. I want to show Shadowclan that we aren't weak or scared of them," she continued.

The clan cheered, but I stayed quiet. "We will stay strong and win this war," she yowled. Once again, the clan cheered. "Swiftbreeze, please call out the names of the cats going," Featherstar said and turned to my mate. She bowed her head and took Featherstar's place. "Wildheart, Mudstripe, Smokefur, Silverflame, Cloudstorm, Rabbitfoot, Iceflower, Tumbleleaf, Fawnspots, Dustclaw, and Cloudwish, also, the apprentices will stay behind to protect the camp with those who aren't going," Swiftbreeze said.

I sighed and stood up. Swiftbreeze padded over to me. I sighed and nuzzled her. "I will protect you," I whispered in her ear. She smiled and licked my cheek. I padded over to the cats chosen and sat down. I closed my eyes and shook out my pelt. What awaits us in Shadowclan? Featherstar padded in front of us and nodded. We stood up and followed her to Shadowclan territory. We crossed the river with Riverclan and boldly passed by their territory.

Featherstar lashed her tail and looked around. I scented the air. We all stopped suddenly. "Bluestar," I heard Featherstar snarl. In moments, we were surrounded by Riverclan cats. Bluestar lashed his tail and looked at the group. "Strange, you are attacking first," he sneered. We all snarled and unsheathed our claws. I saw him whisper something in his deputy's ear. What was his name, Pebblefur right? I shook my head and saw the Riverclan deputy run to the Shadowclan border.

I flattened my ears and saw another Riverclan cat run towards the Thunderclan border. Swiftbreeze whispered in Featherstar's ear. She looked at me and nodded. What is she thinking? All of a sudden, she dashed towards me and pulled me with her tail. We leapt over a couple of Riverclan cats and sprinted back to our territory. "Can you explain to me what we are doing?" I yowled to her while running. "We are going to Skyclan for help," she yowled back.

"But no fight has started," I said and stopped. She stopped to and turned to me. "Not yet anyways," she growled and stared at me. "If you are going to waste anymore of my time, then I am going by myself, go back to camp and tell the rest of the warriors to go to Riverclan territory," she growled. "No I am going with you," I growled back. She sighed and began running again.

…

Pebblefur's pov

I bolted into the Shadowclan camp. Cats turned to me confused. "The first fight is here, at Riverclan territory," I said between breaths. Spiderstar nodded and looked around. "Nightstorm, Fogheart, Tornpelt, Silverear, Blackwhisker, Reddust, Tanglestrike, and Flamestripe, let's go battle," she yowled. The chosen cats stood up and shook out their pelts. I nodded and led Spiderstar, Darkrain, and their cats to battle. I just hope that Drifstone could make it to Thunderclan territory.

I ran back with the Shadowclan cats following me. We entered the clearing where the fight was going to happen. Featherstar looked angrier than ever when she saw Spiderstar enter the clearing. I nodded to Bluestar and he smiled. "Driftstone should be here any minute now," he muttered to me. "I am surprised you were trying to attack us first Featherstar," Spiderstar sneered.

"What happened to the _peaceful_, _understanding_ Featherstar," she growled and lowered herself into a crouch. Featherstar frowned when she said those words. She shook her head and growled back. "We all need to be strong in times like this," she growled. If it wasn't for the Riverclan warriors, she would have jumped onto Spiderstar and the battle would have started right then and there. I lashed my tail. Driftstone padded into the clearing.

Behind him, Deepstar, Ashfang, Redflame, Mintleaf, Thornclaw, Stripetail, Foxear, Frosttooth, Owlface, Goldencloud, Sootblaze, and Snowstorm where there. I frowned when I didn't see Moonheart there; she would have been perfect in this battle. The Thunderclan cats also surrounded the Windclan cats. I padded next to Snowstorm.

"Where is Moonheart," I asked. "She is in the nursery, she can come nowhere near the war when she is expecting kits," he answered. "Whose kits," I said with a frown. "Mine," he said and looked at me expectantly. I sighed. I liked Moonheart a lot; I didn't expect her to have kits with another cat. I shook my head and congratulated him. Not just for the kits. He nodded and looked at Sootblaze.

I looked back at the Windclan cats. "You are outnumbered, even with your possible alliance with Skyclan," Deepstar snarled. I looked back and saw the three leaders crouched. I flicked my ear and looked back at Featherstar. She seemed troubled and confused on what to do. If she fights, she definitely will lose the first fight, if she leaves, she seems like a coward.

I smirked and lashed my tail. I looked at a Smokefur. He already had wounds from who knows where. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Swiftbreeze and Silverflame lead Skyclan cats here. "Looks like your aid is here Windclan," I yowled out loud. Spiderstar turned her head and saw Swiftbreeze slow down.

The Skyclan cats growled and ran forward. "Skyclan stop," I heard Ravenclaw snarl. "Who are you to order them, and where is Cloudstar," Bluestar yowled. "I am Ravenstar and Cloudstar died in the battle with Thunderclan," he said and glare at Deepstar. "Where is that little warrior of yours? Moonheart, where is she, she killed him," Ravenstar snarled. Eagleclaw sat down next to him. I am guessing he is the deputy.

"Moonheart isn't in the battle today," Deepstar snarled back. "What she's too scared," he sneered. Skyclan started chuckling. I looked at Snowstorm and he had his eyes narrowed and claws unsheathed. I lashed my tail. "Enough talk," Spiderstar interrupted. She flexed her claws and the rest of us did to. "Attack," she yowled. We all jumped onto the nearest cat. The battle had begun.

…

Moonheart's pov

I shifted in the moss nest that Dappleheart and her kits made for me in the nursery. I couldn't get comfortable in the single nest without Snowstorm. I lifted my head and saw Wildkit, Otterkit, and Stormkit sleeping. Dappleheart had her eyes closed but I knew she was awake.

"Hey you awake," I whispered. She opened one eye and nodded. "I can't just stay here and wait until they come back," I said and sat up. "If you want to risk the safety of your unborn kits then go ahead and chase after them," she murmured. I sighed. She was right. "Well I have to do something," I muttered.

She lifted her head and licked her kits. "Want to hunt?" she said. "Can we?" I said hopefully. "No, but I can have the apprentices watch my kits, we won't venture far," she said and sat up. I nodded and stood up. I padded outside and looked around for the apprentices. Lionpaw and Cheetahpaw were looking around warily and Leopardpaw was at the entrance. I padded up to Lionpaw.

"Me and Dappleheart are going hunting, can you watch her kits," I asked. "Can a queen go hunting?" he said while tilting his head. "No but I have to keep my mind busy," I said. "Alright, but Cheetahpaw is going with you in case anything happens," he said and padded past me and into the nursery. Dappleheart padded outside and followed me.

Cheetahpaw, who was listening to me and Lionpaw, padded in front of us. "Where are you queens going," Leopardpaw growled. "Just hunting, we will be back soon," I growled back. He sighed but nodded. We padded out of camp and I let the forest scents fill me. "I haven't been out of camp in forever," Dappleheart said.

I smiled at her and Cheetahpaw giggled. He ran up a tree and looked down at us. I scented the air and so did Dappleheart. "We haven't hunted together for a while," she muttered and shouldered me. I nodded and smiled. I caught the scent of a bird. I saw it pecking at the ground looking for food. I crouched down as best as I could and crept towards it.

Dappleheart raced ahead of me and leapt towards the bird. She caught it by the wing and bit its neck. I lashed my tail. I scented the air again and caught the scent of a rabbit. I looked around and saw it hopping around. I lashed my tail and ran towards it. I tripped it and sunk my claws in its back. It froze in fright and I bit its neck.

I picked up the limp rabbit and nodded to Dappleheart. "Alright let's go queens," Cheetahpaw said warily. He looked around and led us back to camp. We entered and I carried my prey with me back to the nursery. Dappleheart and I entered and laughed. Lionpaw was struggling underneath Wildkit and Otterkit. Stormkit was playing with a moss ball.

"Oh great you back," Lionpaw said and ran to us. "Is that for us mommy," Wildkit said while looking at the bird. Dappleheart set the bird down and the kits began eating. I sat in my nest and ate the rabbit. I flicked my ear and gulped down the rest of the rabbit. "Did you have fun hunting mommy," Otterkit said. I looked at them and saw them playing with Dappleheart's tail. She nodded and flicked her tail out of reach of the kits. "Can I go with Silvermist now," Stormkit said impatiently.

Dappleheart nodded and Stormkit ran outside. "Leaf-bare is coming quickly," Dappleheart muttered. I nodded. "The last one was difficult. Let's hope your kits can survive through it," she said. I nodded again and curled up in my nest. "I hope they come back quickly," I muttered. Dappleheart sighed in response. She swayed her tail and nudged Wildkit gently.

"Can you tell us a story," Wildkit said and looked at me. I don't remember any besides of Saberstar, and I didn't want to mention him. "About?" I questioned. Otterkit and Wildkit lowered their heads together and whispered. "Can you tell us about your father?" Otterkit said.

I frowned and sighed. "Maybe a different one kit's," Dappleheart said trying to change the subject from my farther. My mother and Silvermist always told me stories of how brave my father was when he was an apprentice. "How come?" Wildkit whined. I looked outside the den. I flattened my ears when I heard lighting. "Storm," Wildkit said excitedly and ran outside. "Come back in here," Dappleheart exclaimed and padded outside after her kit.

I flinched when I heard another lightning bolt. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, desperate to hide the fact I am afraid. "What's wrong," Otterkit said soothingly. I started shaking and I flinched again. "You don't like storms?" Otterkit asked. I nodded slightly and curled up in a ball. "It won't hurt you when you are inside the den," he reassured me. I flattened my ears. That's the one thing I didn't do the day my father died to a storm.

I closed my eyes and focused on other things instead of my fear. Nothing stopped the fact that I was scared. I opened my eyes and saw the rain drops. Dappleheart came inside with Stormkit and Wildkit in her jaws. They were all soaked with water. Another lightning bolt struck outside and I hissed. Dappleheart set her kits down and sat beside me. "It's won't hurt you," she muttered.

I stared outside and everything was silent. I looked around and saw the kits move their mouths. I looked outside and saw another flash of lightning. "_No need to be scared when I am here_," my father said. I looked around and saw him sitting near the den entrance. "_Learn to conquer your fear of storms Moonheart_." He muttered and started disappearing. My ears started ringing and I could hear again.

The rain slowed down and the lightning stopped. I glanced at Dappleheart and she was stared down at me. "It just stopped," she said and looked outside surprised. I smiled slightly. 'Thank you Sunflare,' I muttered in my head. I rested my head on my paws and closed my eyes. I heard the pounding of paw steps and I lifted my head. I scented the air and I knew the cats were back. I lifted myself up and shook out my pelt.

"Dappleheart, they're back," I said and padded outside. I looked up at the sky and saw it was night. The ground was covered in mud. I looked around the group of cats and saw who I was looking for. Snowstorm had cuts all over his body and fur partly covered in blood. He looked exhausted. I ran up to him and nuzzled him.

"Hey," he muttered breathlessly. "They lost a lot of cats," he muttered and sat down. I began grooming his blood-covered fur. "We won," he said and licked the top of my head. I smiled and saw Silvermist treating wounds. Lionpaw, Leopardpaw, and Cheetahpaw were trying to help. Stormkit was helping sorting herbs and adding cobwebs.

"Come on," I said and led him to Silvermist. Most of the cats had minor cuts and scratches. Snowstorm, Stripetail, Foxear, and Ashfang were the mainly wounded ones. Snowstorm whimpered and yowled when Silvermist applied a poultice on his wounds. I understood completely how it felt to get wounds treated. I was still partly recovering from the fight with Saberstar.

"Take it easy, you are not allowed to fight the next couple of fights," Silvermist told Snowstorm. He nodded and flicked his ear. "Most of the cats injured on our side were the Shadowclan cats. Skyclan left almost right away and Windclan lost four cats today," he said. I led him to the nursery, he did promise to sleep with me today. "Hello Snowstorm," Dappleheart greeted him. Wildkit and Otterkit were bothering Thornclaw. Snowstorm nodded and sat down near my nest.

"I wanted to run back here when the storm started," he muttered. "How come," I asked and curled up. "Because you're scared of storms," he whispered in my ear and curled up around me. I purred lightly and nuzzled him. "Something strange did happen though, before the storm immediately stopped," he muttered and stopped abruptly.

I looked at him. "I heard and saw your father, he said, protect Moonheart until the day comes when darkness arises," he muttered. I tilted my head. He shrugged. "After that, the storm stopped and Windclan retreated," he added. "I'm too tired to think what he meant about that,' Snowstorm said and rested his head on my shoulder.

Licked his cheek and layed my head on the nest. '_Protect Snowstorm until the day comes when darkness arises and takes you both away_,' I heard Sunflare again. I flattened my ears. What does he mean by that? I closed my eyes and enjoyed Snowstorm's presence. I soon fell into a deep sleep.

…

Saberstars pov

"How dare he tell them that," I snarled and slashed my claws across a tree. Moonlight stared at me. "At least they don't know what he means. We still have time to train before the day comes," she said calmly. "But they will figure it out, and our perfect plan is destroyed," I growled and pinned her down. She stared up at me with frightful eyes. I cleared my throat and walked off of her.

"I want her dead and in my grasp," I growled. "All of you, find a way to kill her, she must not survive if we want to take over the clans," I yowled. My group of cats, along with other Dark Forest cats, yowled in agreement. "What about her kits," Goldenmoon yowled. "We can't harm them when they are just kits, they will die the day of the battle," I yowled, everyone bursted into a loud cheer.

Well everyone, but Moonlight. She sighed and walked past me. I stopped her. "I am keeping an eye on you," I whispered threating in her ear. She rolled her eyes and disappeared in the shadows of the Dark Forest.

I need Moonheart dead. She will only stop my plan on taking over the clans, all of the clans, including Starclan. I smirked inwardly and walked over to my Dark Forest cats. "We need more recruits, how many 'evil' cats died recently," I asked Midnightsun. She shrugged and looked around. "I can steal them from Starclan, who knows how they made it there, but I can bring them here and corrupt them," she said.

I smirked and nodded. My plan will work. It has to work. Only one thing in my way now, the living clans; Shadowclan, Skyclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan. I growled to myself and padded into the misty forest.

…

**A/n: Oh ya, that 'plan' will be on the last chapter so, it still has a long way to go. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please rate, review, and follow. What do you think will happen? Is Moonlight innocent or is she plotting something? Who will win the war with Shadowclan and Windclan? Find out later on as the story continues later. Please rate, review, and follow. Also, please leave request for kits. Leave the kits name, personality, description, and future warrior name. Tell me what you think of the pov issue and stuff and ya. Thank you and pace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


End file.
